The inner child
by Hellcat81
Summary: After Heero Yuy has been more or less accidently turned into a child by Dr. J the rest of the pilots esp. poor Duo have to face the consequenses...
1. The discovery

Disclaimer: The usual. Not mine. Not now. Not in the next hour. Never.

**The inner child**

**Chapter 1: The discovery**

"Duo please calm down. It won't be of any use if you barge in there threatening him and wreck havoc in his place."

Quatre tried to be reasonable with the young Deathscythe pilot but the black clad youth seemingly ignored him as they approached the hidden base of Dr. J.

"Listen Quatre, I just had a very shitty mission, okay?! And with OZ on our necks I don't understand why we have to waste our time with that crazy old man. Can't he just annoy someone else?" Duo grimaced. "How about his perfect soldier? That guy seems to know everything better than m- eh us anyway. For what would he need the rest of us?" He asked annoyed.

Quatre sighed. Obviously Duo was still upset about the fight he had with Heero before he had left for his last mission.

They approached the hidden entrance and entered the secret code before stepping into a cool dark corridor.

"That blasted place looks like a scene from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Duo muttered as they made their way through Dr. J's lab. Quatre bit back a comment. For once, he fully agreed with Duo and besides, nobody in their right mind argued with Shinigami in a foul mood. Excluding Heero of course who was obviously oblivious to what was going on with his comrades especially Duo.

Quatre could understand Duo who had well adjusted to their small rebel group. He himself found it also quite disturbing how Heero always went his own ways not caring to include or inform the rest of them. He didn't know how Trowa or Wufei thought about this matter. The former pilot seemed not to be bothered and the latter had other things on his mind.

"He better has a good explanation for all this." The blonde Arabian heard Duo grumble under his breath as they entered the main lab room. They pushed the heavy swing doors open and saw that Trowa and Wufei were already there though with their backs turned to them. 'No perfect soldier!' Duo noted automatically. Obviously both pilots were looking at something extraordinarily since their expressions were quite flabbergasted.

"Hey guys, where's the old man? If he wants something he better be here quickly or I'm outta here."

Getting no comment he stepped up to his comrades and pushed them to the side to get a look at what they were starring. What he saw let him momentarily forget how to breathe. In front of him on a kind of shabby hospital bed lay the perfect soldier himself – fast asleep. And if it wasn't already a shock to the pilots to actually see the "does-he-ever-sleep?" pilot actually sleeping they couldn't get quite over the thing that it was not a fifteen year old who slept there - but a toddler.

Duo's chin hit the floor.


	2. Whose fault is it now?

Disclaimer: The usual. Not mine. Not now. Not in the next hour. Never.

**Chapter 2: Whose fault is it now?!**

"This is a joke, right?! I mean sure, I'm dreaming and I will wake up any second. This just can't be happening."

Duo was close to hyperventilating as soon as he found his voice again. He considered pinching his arm to make sure this wasn't just a *very* bad dream but he let it go since that would have looked simply ridiculous - even for him - and right now he wasn't exactly in the mood to play the joker for everyone.

Instead he grabbed Quatre's arm.

"Do something Q!!!"

Usually the blonde was the one who could come up with something when the other pilots were at their wit's end. Duo began yanking frantically on the blonde's arm as if it would improve Quatre's thinking. This only came to a halt when a pointed glare from Trowa reminded Duo that he'd better not hurt 04 unless he had a death wish.

Duo threw his hands up in the air and let himself slump unceremoniously onto the door.

"Why me? Why do I always have to end up in situations like this?" The braided teenager lamented.

"I would rephrase that, Maxwell." Wufei's answer was to the point. "Why is it always _you_ that manages to get _us_ in such a mess?"

Duo was quick on his feet defend himself. "Hey, that was mean. Take that back!" He protested indignantly. In a huff he leant back against one of the metal walls donning a thoroughly annoyed expression.

"Okay, I gotta admit that I sometimes do have small accidents," Duo conceded slowly and added as an afterthought, "but most of the times, I swear, it really hasn't been my fault."

The others looked on rather doubtful.

"And this time," Duo continued trying to sound convincingly, "it's absolutely not my fault and if it wouldn't be for that goddamn crazy scientist I would be in bed now sleeping or at least getting something decent to eat." His stomach rumbled loudly as if to support his tirade. "Or at least be somewhere else besides here – with Mr. Perfect or rather what's currently left of him." He muttered under his breath casting a cold glare at the sleeping kid.

"Duo, he's just a kid." Quatre said reprovingly and gave him a shove with his elbow which almost sent the unsuspecting Duo stumbling over his linked feet onto the floor.

"Ouch. Q, what the hell?" Duo cursed loudly and rubbed his ribcage.

"Quiet, Maxwell. We have other things on our mind than your discomfort. And please act your age. We have to figure out what to do with Yuy."

Trust Wufei to always bring it down to the point.

While Duo continued to silently sulk on the floor, the other three started to discuss what to do with the mini 01.

'God, it's always like that. Everyone is so freaking jumpy around Mr. Perfect. What's so special about him anyway?' Duo pondered in his mind.

'Good, he is an exceptional soldier but he's far from perfect. He's simply lacking too many other important things, like teamwork or undercover specialities. He's way too stuck up to ever blend in somewhere. And there he goes accusing me of taking our missions not seriously enough. Yuy just doesn't get that there are also other ways than his to successfully complete a mission.'

Duo drummed his fingers annoyed on his knee.

'He probably didn't even realize that he dragged all the attention on him in that school undercover mission and not me. Yuy is always so freaking focused on the mission, he doesn't even understand the need to act normal to not blow our cover. He can only be lucky for so long before he'll get caught. I think he better starts sorting out his problems rather than me.' Duo still fumed in remembrance of their last fight – one of many that had occurred during their teamed missions. He wondered why J and Doc G insisted that they worked together. After all they just didn't mix well. In general, 01 and 02 just called for a disastrous mission sooner or later. And just that had occurred the last time, both of them barely escaping with their lives, leaving their gundams in urgent need for repairs. Now it looked like not only Wing was in need of good repairs but its pilot as well.

Duo shifted on the cold metal floor. No matter which position he just couldn't get comfortable. He blew a dirty strand of hair out of his face. The quiet mumbling voices of his comrades were making him tired. The grumpy teen yawned. He was in serious need of a good night sleep and maybe a shower, too. Sleep was priority though. You could never know when you had to get moving.

'God, I hope I can get out of here soon. I don't even want to imagine what Yuy will say when he wakes up. Not that it wasn't his fault anyway. His stupid obedient soldier shit has gotten us in this mess. Instead of developing half a brain, all he can do is follow orders. God help him if there should ever come up a situation where improvisation is needed. Our dear perfect soldier would probably not be so perfect anymore but seriously fucked.' Duo mused tiredly.

'Gah, who cares?! For now he's just a kid anyway. Not oh so great anymore, eh?' Duo was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed the excited voices calling his name. He looked up to find a concerned Quatre frowning at him while Wufei merely raised an eyebrow. The braided teen had the suspicion that the Chinese pilot could see right through his act. Ignoring the curious glances of his co-pilots, Duo jumped up and walked over.

"What's up guys? Found a way to world peace?" He asked snarkily.

"Oh Duo! Stop being cranky! I know you're exhausted but we need Heero. This has priority now." Quatre chided.

Duo refrained from replying but couldn't help thinking what a useless fuss they were making about 01. As if they hadn't anything better to do than to worry about things which were too late to change now anyway.

His feet itched to return to the safe house, get a check over on Deathscythe done before heading off to dreamland. Duo preferred to go with the flow, no time wasted on spilled milk if you could dub 01 as spilled milk, well if, then very sour milk. Duo wrinkled his nose as he approached the small body on the bed.

Duo was not exactly soldier material. He knew that. He didn't like being ordered around especially by one Heero Yuy. Maybe that was why he and Yuy didn't mix. Whereas 01 came up with a detailed plan and strictly went by orders, Duo had no trouble with improving and changing plans where he deemed it fit. His excellent analytical skills led him to adapt quickly to new situations and equipped him with an unnaturally short reaction time.

Therefore, Duo had long since concluded, that the answer to this mess was not to be found in here as J was obviously already gone. Meaning there was no need to stick around any longer. He was just waiting now for his comrades to come to the same conclusion, so that they could finally leave.

So he remained quiet and listened patiently to what Quatre had to say after all it was Heero he was mad at and not Quatre.

"Look Duo! We found this", he hold up something like a letter, "laying next to Heero. It's from J."

At this Duo's ears perked up. Maybe a clue to where that lunatic was hiding?

"Let me see! I want to know what that son of a bitch did and how to fix it or whatever so I can get out of here asap. I don't understand why we can't just leave him here anyway." He added nonchalantly.

"Duo! He's a just kid now." Quatre said reproachfully.

"You said that already and by the way you seem to forget that this is still 01. Well, okay maybe in a smaller packet but probably still just as annoying as hell anyway. So why bother?"

Wufei almost had to roll his eyes. They all knew that Duo didn't get along with Heero. Their personalities clashed somewhat and Heero's attitude towards Duo wasn't all that great either, not that Duo wasn't exactly an angel either but you could get along with him as long as you wouldn't try to change him. That was exactly Yuy's problem. He never had to deal with a person like Duo in his life before and Duo couldn't and wouldn't fit into the mould Heero wanted to fit him into. Wufei was a keen observer and kept a close watch on 01 and 02 to prevent an escalation if necessary. But usually he tried to simply ignore Duo's biting remarks if they weren't directed at him. That of course was a totally different matter.

Now Wufei couldn't help but frown at Duo. "How do you know that this really is 01 as we know him? This letter actually says that not only the DNA was changed to his younger self but also his whole memory should be that of a five year old as well. That means this is not Heero Yuy as we knew him but a whole new person. A kid at that, who won't know a single person here."

Duo starred at him dumbfounded. He just couldn't imagine an innocent childlike Heero. The picture in his head just seemed terribly wrong.

"Guys, that idea is kinda freaking me out here. I can't wrap my head around this. Heero sweet and smiling and... Uahh!" Duo shook himself. "No way!"

Just the idea was crazy. "Forget it, Wufei. This is nuts. What was it that J wanted to achieve this time anyway?"

He scanned the letter.

"What a sick idiot!" Duo muttered under his breath.

Apparently J had tried to rewind the perfect soldier to ensure highest efficiency during his missions. Therefore he had tried to delete all the 'troublesome data' as J had phrased it in the letter to keep 01's mind free from distracting thoughts and at top performance.

Unfortunately something went wrong and the whole progress went back a bit too far. Way too far and now Yuy was stuck as a child – at least for the time being.

Duo didn't like were this was going. Uh oh! The sinking feeling in his stomach was justified when he came to the last sentence of the letter.

'As I am a very busy scientist and in the need of the utmost concentration, I have no time to supervise 01. Therefore you will be in charge of him for the time being. Just take it as a short vacation and lay low. J'

Duo sucked in his breath. This was it. His death sentence.

"A short vacation?!" he almost but screamed, "He's gotta be kidding us!!! We are gundam pilots and no freaking babysitters."

Unbeknownst to Duo, his loud exclamation served to wake up the problem in question - Heero Yuy.


	3. Sulking

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. It's nice to know that some of you bother to let me know what you think. That will be this time **white room** (I think you have to wait for the next chapter how mini-HY will act. Sorry.), **Bunch-o-Nuts** (hey again, just let me know if you get around to it, ne?!), **Hikaru** (I gotta have to apologize to you. I'm kinda late this time with my update. But I can only update once a week and it will be during the week since I'm going out on the week-ends.), **Mainstream Soveriegn **(Hm, still don't know how mini Heero will act. We'll see.), **Erinamation-limited2-nothing **(« … » That is supposed to be a review ? Wow, don't tell me I left you speechless ? +.+)

Chapter 3 : Sulking 

The messy haired kid blinked sleepily and opened his eyes once more only to settle them on Duo who was still sitting against the wall. The braided teen carefully eyed the small boy who now let out a huge yawn. 

« Ohhh, isn't he adorable ? » Quatre cooed and ruffled Heero's hair. 

Duo watched the scene enfold with increasing bewilderment. 

« Say little one, do you remember anything what happened ?» 

The little Heero had sit up and starred now obviously non comprehending what Quatre was talking about. 

« Maybe he's just in a state of shock. » Trowa offered as Quatre tried to coax some answers out of the boy. 

Duo grinned suddenly realizing the problem. But since he was obviously stuck in this situation for awhile he might as well get some fun out of this. He decided to watch his co-pilots. It was kinda funny how all three tough pilots got all fussy about one mini Heero Yuy. 

Geez, he wasn't that cute. Though it looked like they had already forgotten with whom they dealt. Even Wu Fei dropped his stuck up scholar facade and tried to look less scary. With Trowa being more of a mute than talkative that left only Quatre to get the kid to talk. The tall Latin boy was actually patting Quatre's back in a supportive kind of way. They all knew that they hadn't much time and needed to move quickly. Trowa and Quatre had missions coming up and needed time to prepare them. But nobody dared to just grab the kid and get out. If they wanted to attract as less attention as possible you couldn't possibly run around with a squirming and screaming toddler. 

And right now things didn't look very bright. The little boy had decided that this was all way to scary with everyone hovering over him and had quickly layed back down pulling the sheet of his head in the progress. 

Quatre sighed, Wu Fei frowned and Trowa well eh looked. 

'Well done guys.' Duo joked mentally. 'The perfect soldier has gone into hiding. Literally.' 

The double meaning of his words almost made him laugh out loud and he had trouble to control himself. Right now it looked like that there was no soldier training left in the kid. All erased. He couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing. Heero Yuy being normal. Well as normal as this guy could have ever been. 

Duo massaged his sore shoulder muscles. God, he was beat. He just wished by now that the others would find a quick way to get the kid to come with them. Sure he could help them but wouldn't that also mean he'd help indirectly or directly or whatever Heero Yuy, the ever perfect soldier? 

'No way', a voice in his head protested in an instant, 'not before hell freezes over.' Duo shook his head. 'But this kid obviously doesn't remember everything so does that mean the boy isn't really Heero Yuy although he looks like him and will be him later on in his life ?' 

The Deathscythe pilots head was spinning by now. 'Whoa, I should stop thinking now or I'll tie knots into my brain cells from all this nonesense.'

Duo was still arguing with himself mentally as he got the uncanny feeling of being watched. He quickly looked up to catch someone staring but the guys were in some heated discussion and payed him no attention. 

Confused he wrinkled his forehead in thought as he suddenly caught a pair of steel blue eyes peeking at him from under the sheet. They kept staring at each other for a moment, confused indigo eyes and curious steel blue eyes until Duo realized what he was doing and sent the kid a furious scowl. 

He regretted it instantly. The kids lip started quivering and big tears were running down his cheeks he tried to wipe away as soon as they came. Guilt nagged at Duo. Quatre was right even if that was Heero Yuy it is just a kid. 

'Great Maxwell. Well done. The kid is probably scared out of its wits. Waking up in a weird place with strange people and I act like I'm going to eat him alive. He probably feels all alone.' 

Duo sighed. He didn't like the kid, he freaking fucking reminded him too much of 01, and Heero Yuy was something like his personal enemy since they had met but he also remembered how he had felt while growing up on the streets. And he didn't even wish his worst enemy to go through what he had had to endure on the streets. He might hate Heero Yuy's guts but the small sniffeling lump under the sheet made so pityful noises that the issue was settled. 

He had to do something. 

So ignoring the protesting voice in his head who kept insisting he made a huge mistake he'll regret later on, he pulled himself together and quietly walked over to the bed. He crouched in front of the bed balancing his weight on his feet. Nobody had noticed him so far only the boy who had stilled in anticipation. 

'Probably getting ready to scream.' The annoying voice in Duo's head observed. It was then that the others finally noticed him. 

« Maxwell, what are you doing ? You better not try to get rid of Yuy in this state even for you this would be low. » 

Wu Fei still couldn't get past the fact that Duo was proud of his street survival skills and that meant fighting without honor because unnecessary things like that could get you killed. Of course Wu Fei couldn't understand this and but Duo never felt insulted. Their upbringing had been just too different.

« Don't worry, Fei. Just want to try something out. » 

«Does that mean you're finished with your sulking ? » 

« Nah, not really. I just prefer my bed at the safe house than this wall over there. It's kinda hard you know. » 

Wu Fei rolled his eyes muttering something about walls being supposed to be that way. 

« And since I couldn't see you making any progress with him, » he pointed to the kid, »I decided to help a bit. » 

Quatre peeked over his shoulder. « And what are you going to do ? » 

« Just you wait and see Q, if it shouldn't work I guess I have to leave you here alone with him since I'm leaving after this. » 

Duo redirected his attention to the lump on the bed. Carefully lifting the sheet he could see two puffy red rimmed eyes looking at him sadly. His stomach clenched painfully at the sight knowing it was partly his fault the little one felt so miserable. Gathering his thoughts he gave the kis a small encouraging grin and finally spoke. 

« Konnichi wa. Watashi wa Duo desu. » 

He could feel the curious glances of his comrades on his back but they kept quiet. Shrugging as he got no response from the kid he stood up and turned to walk away. 

But something stopped him. Not the astonished faces of his comrades which would have made him laugh if he wouldn't have felt this tiny bit of disappointment right now but a small hand that cling to his braid tightly. 

Duo turned looking at the small boy and realized instantly that something had changed about the kid. It sat upright on the bed holding tightly onto the braight but Duo was sure it was his eyes who hold a spark of something he couldn't quite define. Maybe hope? 

He looked quizzically at the boy who promptly answered his silent question. 

« Konnichi wa. Watashi wa Kenji desu. » And then the boy smiled. At him.

-------------------------*----------------------------

okay, that chapter might seem rushed but don't expect too much since this story just runs alongside another GW story I'm writing. I do hope that the Japanese is correct since I got it from some websites. Though I was kinda confused. They wrote watashi ha and watashi wa. I don't know the difference but I choose to use that latter one since I've seen it before. And in this fic English is the future world language since I can't imagine everyone speaking Japanese as I've even read before. I mean if there's an easy language it's English in comparison to others. And sorry for being late usually I try to update in the middle of the week but my French classes started.           


	4. Yuy, the kid and Kenji

A/N: Thanks for reviewing goes to **Erinamation-limited2-nothing** (REALLY ? THANK YOU ! ^_^), **Bunch-o-Nuts** (I produced….), **Hikaru** (I don't know about the pairings yet but I don't think Duo will fall in love with a kid even if it's cute little Heero Yuy. ^_^ You just have to read and see.), **Grayswandir** (Thanks for the info !!!), **Curious Dream Weaver** (Yes, Duo is grouchy probably since it's fall and I admit m own feelings are allowed. I like writing about things I can relate to or what happened to me myself. Not that anyone I know get turned into a kid by a freaky scientist.), **deranged black kitten of doom** ('kay !)

Chapter 4: Yuy, the kid and Kenji

Heero Yuy smiled. 

At HIM. 

Hell has just frozen over. 

For a moment he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Heero Yuy smiling ? He hadn't even thought the muscles in his face could form this contraction. But it looked like they could and the even more craziest thing was that he Duo Maxwell thought it didn't even look scary. 

Obviously the other pilots felt as astonished as him since Quatre had trouble finding words with his mouth moving like a fish, Wu Fei with his mouth hanging open in eh not so dignified manner and Trowa managed to almost send us over the edge in speaking up in a moment like this. 

« He smiles. » Was the only thing he said which was enough to bring Quatre down back to earth or well rather L1 and beamed at Trowa who in response nodded mysteriously as if he had everything figured out.

Duo finally got his wits back together which a single smile of 01 had managed to send them scrambling in all directions. Something he never had thought was possible. But hey the conditions were extraordinary and there was no point in worrying over his sanity now. Other things had more priority. Like getting out of here and putting as much space as possible between him and Yuy or well Kenji or whatever he called himself now. Not that he was afraid of one small kid. Hell, no. But Shinigami can only take so much on one day and he had reached his limits. He needed to get out of here before he really did something what he would regret later. Geez, had Yuy blue eyes. He never noticed that before. But as intense as ever. Kinda weird to be actually NOT being glared at. Hm, he could get used to it. Gah, he really needed to shut up this non-stop mind rambling. 

Kenji was still looking at him obviously expecting him do do something. 

Oh no, don't even think about kiddo. I got your attention the cuddling and taking care of thingies and whatsoever is Q's job. 

Which brought him out of his bemuddled thoughts.  

What was the blonde doing anyway? Ah, yeah, starring like a love sick puppy at Trowa. Time to kick things into action before Wu Fei would suffer a heart attack. 

"Hey Q! Woohoo! Q-man. You're with me again?" He stopped waving his hand in front of 04's face as Quatre began focusing on him. "Yes, Duo? What's the matter?" He peered innocently up at him from beneath his blonde bangs. Duo starred at him. 

Does starring at Trowa included a memory charm or something? He warily throw a glance at the tall Latin boy who pretended not to notice and starred at the mini-01 instead. Duo shook his head. 

"Anyway Q, in case you have forgotten we have a small –"he pointed at Kenji with his thumb- "problem here. If you don't mind I'd appreciate you taking over from now on." 

Duo bore his eyes into Quatre's willing him to understand that he so not wanted to carry Heero Yuy out of here. Geez, he even had trouble of thinking of him as Kenji, a kid - how could he suddenly start acting all friendly to someone who had tried to make his life a living hell even if it was unconciously what Quatre tried to make him believe it was. Not that he really believed it himself. No way. 

Luckily he didn't need to explain himself any further since Quatre walked over to Kenji getting ready to take care of him. Duo breathed a sigh of relief. It was a very difficult situation. He figured it was the best not to get involved with this kid since as soon as the teen Yuy was back they had a hell to explain and a pissed Yuy is very nasty. He had encountered him often enough. And he hoped to have a chance to escape his wrath if he just stayed out of this mess. Although Yuy would probably find a way to get him involved anyway. He always ended up fighting with Yuy. 

Omg, one day his head is going to kill him. There should be something what could make you stop thinking. All this rampage in his head was starting to give him a headache. Thanks god there was still a Chang Wu Fei – a welcome distraction. 

Wu Wei really looked like he needed some reassurance that they haven't been sucked into a parallel universe where Treize would suddenly pop up and invite him to tea. 

"Hey, Wuffers, you alright over there? You look kinda pale around that cute little nose of yours." He snickered at the Chinese who turned a very interesting shade of scarlett. It was so easy to manipulate 05. 

"Shut your trap, Maxwell." Wu Fei spat back annoyed to have been caught so off-guard. Then the black haired teen seemed to remember something. 

"How come you speak Japanese?" He looked curiously at the Deathscythe pilot. It had never accured to him that Duo Maxwell had had the chance to gain any kind of different knowledge besides war related things what G had taught him. Wu Fei knew of his background and had to admit he was impressed. He had never thought about the fact that Yuy indeed learned English only when he began his training under J.

But Duo shook his head. "I don't really speak it. Just the regular survival vocabulary." 

Wu Fei didn't look convinced. The prononcation had been to too proper. He had studied Japanese for a long time. 

Duo sighed he didn't like talking about his past. Each of them were given a few facts about their comrades. It should have been enough. But ah to hell with it. 

"You see, on L2 live all those who can't afford the more costly life on Earth or the other colonies and heck they dumped all the "unwanted" trash on our colony as well. I think you know about the special facilities and stuff." 

Wu Fei nodded. 

"Though originally Americans inhabitated first this colony it soon became a melting pot of all kind of nationalities. So were the kids on the streets. And I just managed to pick up quickly on languages. That's all." 

Wu Fei looked like he wanted to ask something else but was cut off when Quatre cried frustrated. 

"Duo, I need your help." 

Said teen groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. That was exactly what he hadn't wanted to hear. Wu Fei gave him a faint encouraging smile knowing what was bothering 02. 

Duo turned once more his attention to the blonde stubbornly avoiding the small person now sitting upright on the bed. 

"What's up Q?" He tried to smile nonchalantly at Quatre. 

The other teen sighed. "He doesn't want to let go of your braid." He huffed annoyed with the fact that his charms had failed him. The kid was as stubborn as the teenager. The Sandrock pilot had the feeling that this was just the beginning of a lot of trouble. Duo starred at him confused. 

"What?" 

Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo's dumb question. 

"Look." He pointed at Kenji who sat silently with a stubborn expression on the bed. Left hand pressed on his upper tigh, right hand clutching Duo's braid like a life line. 

Duo groaned. That wasn't good. He hadn'd even felt that the kid was still holding onto it. 

Was he loosing his touch? Maybe his Yuy warning radar wasn't working with this half portion. Gah, no time to worry about this now. He shoved the thought back into his head. 

He now needed to convince the kid to let go of his precious braid. Nobody was allowed to touch it. Looks like someone needed to learn a lesson. 

Duo once again settled into a crouch in front of the kid. It sure was ridiculous to keep thinking of Yuy as "the kid" but starting to think of him as Kenji would make him well let's say "real" and that would only complicate things. 

Once you give them names you get attached to them. 

And that was something Duo Maxwell wanted to avoid at all costs.   

Yay, that was fun to write. I admit it was already done on Monday but I hadn't had any time to post it before. My poor kiddies are sick. Hope you enjoy reading it.


	5. Only this one time

A/N: I think I like reviews. Hugs you all. Btw thanks to all who read and even more to those who actually bothered to review: **Hikaru** (Okay gal, if I would Duo ever pair off with someone it could only be Heero. Honestly, I've been too much influenced by Sunhawks fanfiction. Wu Fei something more like a friend? Nope never, can't imagine that. And I don't really want to break up Tro and Quat… They're just too cute together. Happy now? ^.^), **Erinamation-limited2-nothing **(Are you sure you're not related to Fujin of FFVIII ????), **Curious Dream Weaver** (Ugh yeah, I know my spelling is bad. That's partly cuz I usually write without paying any attention to that and then I don't have a spell check program here only for French and I have no beta-reader. Only moi so I tend to overlook things. Sorry !), **Bunch-o-Nuts** (Hi again. Will do. Will do.), **Mikito** (How old Heero is will be explained in one of the next chapters. But he's too young to got to know Odin. He's a toddler right now and in my manga he looked at least a six year old when he was with Odin.), **sapphire-wolf1 **(Yup, Duo isn't exactly nice to Mini-Heero but let's face it with their start-off you don't expect them to be friends quickly esp. with their clashing personalities. AND prior to the first chapter Heero obviously wasn't very nice to Duo either. I also can't imagine to suddenly like someone just because he's back to his toddler days. I rather think a war stressed teen with a background like Duo would rather have trouble to get attached esp. to kids…), **zel1heeroyuy** (Wow very encouraging. Actually the next chapter is already written and now I'm waiting how you guys will like this chappie since I have planned sth. with Kenji's personality.) 

Chapter 5: Only this one time 

« Now little man lesson number one : 'Never ever touch my braid – without my permission at least. « 

Though he doubted that will ever happen. Wu Fei looked dubiously at Duo but translated anyway. All the while Kenji kept his dark blue eyes on Duo probably wondering what the big deal was anyway. 

Duo sighed. This was gonna be hard. It didn't really look like the kid was ready to give in. Stubborn brat. He almost scowled but fortunately remembered it hadn't a nice effect on the kid so he managed to give the boy something like an awkward grimace. 

"Maxwell, what are you trying to do now? Giving the kid a scare definetely won't help." Wu Fei grumbled but surprisingly Trowa came to Duo's defense. 

"Just let him try, Chang. There isn't much we can do now anyway. The kid has decided and sometimes it's not necessary to speak the same language to understand each other." 

If Trowa had sprouted another head Duo wouldn't have been more surprised. Wonder oh wonder. The tall Latin boy was very talkitive today even if half of the stuff he said was French to Duo's ears anyway. 

Quatre seemed to get Trowas point though since he once again latched adoringly onto 03's arm gazing starry eyed at him. Wu Fei sweatdropped and discretley looked into another direction. Duo figured the Chinese pilot had a hard time dealing with open displays of affection. But in contrary to the Perfect Soldier he at least knew what the word meant. At least Duo hoped so otherwise they really were all ready for a shrink after the war. If there was a 'after-the-war' for them. They had to live through it first. 

He pulled his thought rampage to a stop once more and dragged his attention back on one stubborn brat. Well, that's a variety here: the kid or the brat. Don't want to get things dull now won't we?! 

Anyway Duo gave Wu Fei a nod to get ready to translate and then started to uncurl the small fingers from his braid. He just hoped there wasn't any major damage. You never know with small kids and if this brat is only half as violent and strong as the teen version god help his hair since you can imagine a visit by a hair dresser wasn't very likely with his tight schedule. 

"Listen up kiddo. You'll let go of my braid and we'll get you out of here. Or well rather Quatre over there. He's a real sweet guy." Trowa cast a suspicious glance at him he ignored promptly. 

"It isn't like we're the bad guys here. It just looks like it sometimes eh –" 

Duo scratched his head. 

'Damn was that difficult. Ah who cares just go through with it. It's not that this kid will jump up and rip my head off.' 

Thought and done. Duo prodded in less than a couple of seconds the remaining fingers of his braid and backed like a flash up to the wall. Just in case, you see, you never know and Solo had always said 'Better safe then sorry.' 

He breathed a sigh of relief as nothing happened and eyed the kid from his safety distance. The boy looked slightly dazed as if his small brain couldn't follow through Duo's lightning quick movements and still had his hand in mid air. The other pilots also looked slightly doubtful as if considering that Duo had been to harsh on the kid. 

'Ah, to hell with it. They have to understand.' 

Wu Fei though was still frowning especially as Kenji started to look slightly paniced. 

That didn't go at all as Kenji had imagined. Why was that lanky youth trying to get away from him? He hadn't done something wrong now had he? His mommy had taught him good manners. He only wanted the other older boy with those interesting indigo eyes to like him. And just when he had thought he'd won, the boy backed up again acting as if he was a bad little boy. It really was all too much and it was getting hard again to controll the tears which threatened to spill over. 

Kenji took a deep breath and closed his eyes as suddenly he felt two arms enveloping him in a warm hug. It felt good. Safe. But then he realized with a start that it didn't smell at all like _him_ and surely as soon as Kenji opened his eyes he realized it was the blondes hair tickling his cheek and not the soft brown ones of the other boy. 

The boy with the braid still sat there leaning against the wall eying him with suspicion and mistrust as he was the devil himself. Not that poor little Kenji knew who the devil was in the first way. But it sure was hard on him. Until now all the people he had met had been nice to him and he had been nice to them in turn but this teen looked ready to sprint out of the lab in the next possible moment. The older teen with the nice indigo eyes was the first who had understood him and had paid attention to him. And now when Kenji wanted to stay with him being his friend he didn't want to? 

Kenji didn't understand the way the older boy acted. He only knew one thing: he wanted to be his friend. So he started to wiggle in the arms of the blonde who promptly let go of him. 

"Oh Kenji-chan, don't worry about Duo here. He's a bit grumpy and he doesn't like people touching his braid. But he's usually a really nice guy." 

Quatre smiled fondly at Duo who in turn rolled his eyes and then at Kenji who looked rather befuddled not having understood a single word. Quatre waved impatiently at Wu Fei urging him to translate. 

The Chinese scowled. He wasn't some kind of secretary here but complied anyway. Kenji listened intently and looked a bit sad but nodded finally. 

"See Duo? All danger prevented. Your braid is safe from further attacks. Now let's go guys." 

That was Duo's cue. The Deathscythe pilot jumped up and quickly made his way over to the swinging doors he had come in almost 45 minutes ago. But a pityful mewling sound his sharp ears picked up stopped him. 

'Damn it. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around.' 

He turned. 

'Damn it.' 

Duo sighed and took the scene in. Obviously even Heero Yuy went through those annoying toddler years. The Deathscythe pilot just hoped he'd be spared a full flared temper tantrum. That'd be the death of his already frizzed nerves. 

Right now Kenji was hiding from Quatre under his sheets – again. 

The blonde was busy trying to coax him out too gentle to just grab the kid and go which was rather good Duo hoped to avoid seeing Heero Yuy throw a fit. 

Wu Fei looked quite annoyed. Kids weren't his forte. Duo quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"He tried to pick him up." Wu Fei explained.

Ouch, that must have been a blow to Quatre's pride. Poor gentle Quatre. Usually people just flocked around him. 

Hey, not that his own charms weren't working. 

Not that he was trying to charm the Perfect Soldier in the first place but well eh you get the point. 

Suddenly the pityful sounds stopped – geez it sounds like Quatre is a horrible person – he made a note to himself 'Cheer up Q later!' – Kenji had discovered that Duo was paying attention to him again and had responded right away. 

The small boy stretched his short arms out in Duo's direction from under the sheet whimpering. 

"Onegai. Onegai." 

Obviously even a safety distance couldn't prevent the little monster getting to him. (Hey, another variety.) 

His poor tortured heart. Duo stood clueless what to do next half between the door and the hospital bed where hopeful blue eyes were boring into his. 

Wu Fei couldn't bite back a comment being a keen observer. 

"Now that is interesting. Yuy playing favourites? And of all the heaven's has settled on you? There must be a psychological reason." 

He smirked at Duo who looked rather sour. "I'm sure I don't really want to know." 

Avoiding further comments Deathscythe's pilot stalked over to the bed and glared at the kid who defiantely glared back. 

'This sure as hell is Yuy. Scary enough even as kid. The innocent looking ones are always the worst.' 

With a defeated sigh – he was doing that a lot lately – he picked the kid up. 

Thankfully he couldn't see mini-01's 'Mission accomplished' grin. Otherwise he would have dropped the kid for sure. 

Right now though Kenji snuggled into Duo's arms sneaking instantly his arms around his neck where he pulled the long braid up over the shoulder to grab the end once again tightly with his fist. 

The other watched them in awe. Wu Fei couldn't stop snickering as Heero Yuy even managed to get his way with 02 as a toddler while Quatre was gushing over Duo and Kenji finally sighing. 

"You do have to admit they look cute together, don't they?!" 

Wu Fei snorted but nodded anyway. Trowa smiled one of his rare smiles and responded. 

"They do. Just make sure the real Heero Yuy never finds out or Duo will never live to see the end of the war." 

They all sighed in unison dropping their heads fearing the day when the teen Heero Yuy would be back demanding an explanation. Ahead of them sauntered Duo with Kenji in his arms chanting a litany of words in his head. 

"Only this one time. Only this once. **Only this once.** Never ever again."

----------------

Poor Duo. Looks like Kenji got his way. See you next chapter. Oh btw, did I use the expression 'The tall Latin boy was very talkitive today even if half of the stuff he said _was French to Duo's ears_ anyway.' I can't really remember what you say in English again if you don't get what someone is talking about. In German you say usually 'I only understand train station.' Though that's gotta sound really weird to some of you…. 


	6. Duo's mission

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading to **soulfulbee** (Luckily Kenji is Japanese and has already mastered pottytraining as well midnight feedings, too.), **Hikaru** (Good, that you're happy now though I can only post a chapter once a week. I mean I do have to work but I have a lot of ideas where I'm heading with this fic and I guess you'll have plenty of chapters to read ahead of you.), **Bunch-o-Nuts** (Aw, cute! Of course!), **princesspriscillamaxwell **(Oh, thanks a lot!!! Of course I'll keep posting just to please you of course. ^_^), **Erinamation-limited2-nothing** (You do realize that your choose a very complicated pen name. Thanks anyway!!!!), **Curious Dream Weaver** (What a sugarcoated review!!! That reminds me I'll get a lot of that tommorrow. I'm throwing a Halloween party for my kids. God, I love this holiday. Just too bad I don't live in the US. Buhuhu! I'm gonna have fun anyway….) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!! 

Chapter 6: Duo's mission 

It itched. 

There again. 

Something was tickling his nose. 

Do you also hate those situations were you are still half asleep but are bothered by something which doesn't let you go back to the deep dreamless sleep? When you know if you open your eyes now it will be morning and you'll have to get up ? 

Well, he simply hated that. 

So what to do ? There were two options. One : Ignoring whatever was bothering him. Two : Investigate and eliminate. Since option one hadn't worked for fifteen minutes so far and to his luck his feet had fallen asleep as well he decided to go with the second. 

Duo sighed. What an annoying way to wake up. Now he just had to open his eyes. One eye was pushed carefully open and after a short struggle the other followed suit. After a few seconds of disorientation he figured he was in the living room in one of the big arm chairs. But why would he sleep here instead of his bed especially after a mission like that? 

Duo Maxwell had the uncanny feeling that he was missing a detail in the picture. An important one at that. His sleepbefuddled mind was still trying to figure out when he felt a sharp pain at the nape of his neck. 

His braid. 

That was one of the disadvantages of sporting an almost meter long extension of your head. It always got stuck when you were sleeping. But waitasec his braid was dangling over his shoulder next to a mop of unruly dark brown hair. 

???? 

WHAT? 

Duo's eyes shot wide open and almost jumped out of the armchair but luckily remembered that crashing a kid into the carpet at 6am would make certain blondes very upset. Not mentioning Chinese Dragons who liked their beautysleep.

Talking of blondes, Duo wondered where the blonde with his mute shadow as well as Mr.-I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass where hiding. As soon as he got out of here –unnoticed- he'd make sure to send them a tongue lashing or worse for deserting him with that …. that… that brat. 

Yeah, that was it. 

Or maybe he should better go into hiding before this goddamnkid got some stupid ideas involving him and his poor crushed braid again. He frowned at the small fist which hold Duo's hair in a death grip. The black clad teen sighed. 'That is going to be one hell of a mission to escape that brat. At least the tickling-itching-sensation-mystery had been solved.'

The kids hair had probably never ever seen a comb in his short life before. 

'Gah, who cares?' 

It was time to leave. The tingling in his feet got worse and Duo yearned to get some feeling back into them. 

Damn, the guys. He'd make sure to kick their asses to next Tuesday if he'd got his hands on them. The black clad teen could feel the beginnings of a headache caused by his almost non-existent rest for the last week, his sore muscles were plaguing him, his feet felt like they were slowly dying off and this freaking brat had nothing else to do than to grab him like there was no tommorrow. (Which some of us definetely won't see.) 

OMG!!!! 

That wasn't what he thought it was, or? He carefully dabbed one of his fingers at a suspicious spot on his shirt. 

It was wet. 

And there were even more. Duo followed the trail of small dots all the way to the brats mouth. 

Eeeeeeeewwwwwwww. 

It was exactly what he had thought it was. Yuy had slobbered all over his favourite shirt. 

How disgusting!!!! 

Duo throw his head back with a silent scream of frustration. Unfortunatrely he had forgotten that the open kitchen counter was running behind the armchair and promptly smashed his head into the wall. 

Quicker as lightning Duo clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle his agonized wails. 

Great. Just great. That so wasn't his day today. Nobody should ever dare say again he wasn't bringing sacrifices for their small rebell group. 

God damn, if he kept going like this he'd probably had sacrificed himself by noon. 

Gah, it was all Yuy's fault anyway. How could the goddamn brat sleep through all the racket he made anyway? 

Duo glared at the innocent sleeping child and slowly removed his hands from his mouth. They were smeared with red. 

Oh god, Duo groaned, he had bitten his lip in keeping from screaming. 

'Damn Yuy, you're so in for trouble if I should ever see your scowling face again.' 

But back to the problem at hand. A very clingy and slobbery one by that. 

Duo steeled his resolve. With a new found strength he took the kids hand and carefully pulled the fingers of his braid. Thanks god Yuy had been as a kid a heavy sleeper, he noted gratefully. Having freed his poor braid he faced the next problem. 

How to remove a ticking time bomb from your lap without it blowing up in your face? 

Well, folks that might have been a big deal for all you guys out there but hey Duo Maxwell was the master of stealth himself so it shouldn't be a problem at all. 

Said and done. 

Duo slowly took Kenji's arms from his neck and then lifted the boy grasping him under his arms careful not to make any abrupt movements though the little one looked like he could have slept through an earthquake. 

Duo scowled at the boy. What a troublemaker! Hey, it was barely 6am and he was risking his life again after a very enduring mission. And he just absolutely loved to sleep in. I mean with four paranoid trained killers in the same house you sleep kinda more safe than in an alley on the street where you needed to be ready to run any second. 

Not that Heero Yuy could be considered a safety improvement. 

Sleeping better though was an entirely different matter. But you can't expect too much now, you know. There is still this war going on in case you had forgotten. 

But shove that thought. Even that early in the morning his goddamn brain didn't shut up and got him distracted. Duo pushed himself upwards. 

Boy, what had he said earlier about his feet? Think again. His whole legs were tingling with the uncomfortable sensation. Right now he really wished for a massage to get some feeling back into his numb limps. 

But first things first. On the floor he spotted a blanket – probably fallen off during the night and probably a curtesy of ever concerned Quatre – Duo slowly turned and put the boy back into the armchair. 

'Yup, still asleep.' He nodded satisfied. But Kenji had instinctly curled in on himself to savour some of the quickly disappearing warmth. Seeing that Duo groaned. He himself hated to be cold. So the young pilot picked up the blanket and drapped it over the kid who promptly snuggled into it. 

Duo scowled and whispered. 

"That's my good deed for today, brat. So you better stay away from me for the rest of the day. Or make that forever, Yuy." 

Duo carefully backed up and despite his gruffy mood grinned. 

'Mission accomplished.' He thought sarcastically. Damn, he was good at things like that. Then he left the room his braid bouncing behind him. 

Unknowingly to him two blue eyes opened after he had left the room. A mischievious smirk stole itself over promising-to-be-handsome features. 

"Oyasumi nasai, Duo-kun. I guess you deserve a break. But only for awhile." Came a small whispered reply in the foreign language. The small boy then closed his eyes again going back to sleep.

*******

huhuhuhu. Duo is so in for a big surprise. How do you imagine a Heero Yuy before all his traumatic experiences? I read somewhere that in Japan before school starts the kids are being indulged by their mothers. Meaning the drilling starts only with school. So I guess we'll have some fun with Duo in the next chapter.


	7. Wakey, wakey Duochan!

A/N: Thx to all readers and esp. to those who reviewed: **Akennea** (Really?! Of course I will.), **Eranimation-limited2-nothing** (hey, first time I didn't copy your name. Btw Duo is reaaally in for it in this chappie. Poor guy!), **Bunch-o-Nuts** (Used to? Well I hope so cuz there lot's of more chappies to come.), **Hikaru** (Next? More Duo torture of course. Bwahahaha.), **Aryante** (Like I said each week one chapter. Thank you!), **Curious Dream Weaver** (Ohlalala, my my I'm all flattered. ^_^ But I have to admit I came to like Kenji unlike a certain black clad god of death…), **Ota-chan** (Of course, I'll listen to you. I realized it often while reading a chapter a second time. Sometimes I over read it though. Hope it's not to annoying!) 

**Chapter 7: Wakey, wakey Duo-chan!**

*It was dark and he was running. Shadows were surounding him. Suddenly something hit him in his face followed by a sharp pain at the nape of his head. Something had tried to yank him back with his braid. He tried to run faster but someone lunged at him. They struggled but the shadow was stronger settling on his chest. And suddenly he couldn't breathe.* 

Duo Maxwell woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing regular he feigned sleep and calculated the situation. 

'What the heck is going on?' 

There was definitely someone holding him down currently located on his chest though probably not with his full weight. It was too light for that. Duo felt his braid drapped over his shoulder apparently still in one piece though the stranger was tugging at it. 

'Omg, had OZ soldiers found us? Invaded the safe house and murdered the others in their sleep and were keeping him for a new torture-interogation-method? Whoa, hold it hold it Maxwell. Those are OZ soldiers we're talking about not L2 officials.' He mentally scolded himself. 

Ozzies were always out for a promotion and therefore they needed the pilots alive. But still something fishy was going on here. Duo strained his ears. 

Nope, not a thing. Everything silent. 

Now the Deathscythe pilot could feel his braid being pulled up and heaven forbid it that asshole tickled his nose with the tip of his braid. 

'If this is really an OZ soldier they REALLY should improve their torture methods.' The motionless teen thought irritated. 

'God, what is going on here? Can't someone just get his well deserved beautysleep for once?' 

And how could someone invade his personal space and not waking him up anyway? 

But before Duo's mind could further turn in circles a certain someone cut his air supply off. 

*OUFFF*

'That's it. Playtime's over.' 

Duo cursed all his training to hell and his eyes shot open while his hands shot out like a flash to grab whatever what was "torturing" him. At first he couldn't see anything and all what could be heard was his ragged breathing. His heart was going a mile a minute in his chest, his blood pounding in his ears. What seemed like an eternity though was barely a second as his eyes focosed. 

'NO. No way. NO GOD DAMN FUCKING WAY.' 

Duo gritted his teeth still clutching the small person's front shirt who was now sitting on his lap. And this certain someone -also going by THE BRAT- dared to grin innocently up at him. 

'This can't be happening. This is so not happening. I'm cursed. Yes, that must be it I'm cursed.' Duo groaned. 'How late is it anyway?' 

The poor teen dared a quick glance at his bedside table, hoped and prayed only to be crushed by the bitter truth. The illuminated numbers flashed him the ungodly hour of 7.30am. Duo felt like he was going to cry. 

'What did I do to deserve this? All I want is some sleep.' 

The Deathscythe pilot sighed heavyly ignoring the curious kid who had been watching his every move ready to sprint with a wrong move of the grumpy Shinigami. But obviously Kenji had the situation perfectly calculated since Duo decided it wasn't worth it and let himself fall backwards back in his bed pulling the cover over his head pretending Kenji wasn't there. 

Now that wasn't nice at all. Kenji pouted. He had given the older boy lot's of time to sleep now it was time to get up and play. It looked like that the older teen needed some serious convincing. 

Here we go. With a loud yell Kenji jumped up from his place and started jumping on Duo's bed and unfortunately also on certain parts of Duo's anatomy… .

Barely a second later a very pissed off Duo Maxwell sat up with an outraged scream. 

"You goddamn bloody kid." Duo yelled red in his face from anger, pain and lack of sleep. 

'You're so in for it. Enough is enough. Screw Quatre and his speech 'He's only a poor little boy.' Duo mimicked sarcastically in his mind while steeling himself for what was to come. 'That brat is the devil himself.' 

Ripping off his cover the teen intended to jump out of bed but landed with a relatively ungraceful humph facefirst into the shabby rug. 

'I will not scream. I will not scream. _I will not scream._' Duo tried to convince himself. But one look at Kenji who sat sniggering quietly at a safe distance was enough to throw his ideals of *not-harming-children-and-keeping-his-temper-down-before-9am* out the window*.  "YOU ARE SO DEAD. I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN YOU GOD DAMN BRAT." Duo screamed furiously and kicked wildly at the stupid sheet which had brought him to fall in the first way. He may be an American of origin but why would anyone in their right mind sleep with a sheet (where you got endlessly tangled up) and a comforter on top anyway. Those goddamn sheets were a freaking hazard and slowed down making your bed a great deal. 

Duo let out something like a frustrated growl and then kept ranting at Kenji not caring if he woke up irritated pilots or not. 

"You goddamn brat. What did I just tell you barely two hours ago???? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! Who do you think you are? You are dead meat." 

While Duo was screaming on the top of his lungs and trying to free himself from the blasted sheets Kenji had slowly backed off towards the door and poked now carefully his head into Duo's room taking in the agitated state of the Gundam pilot. 

Duo was now terribly fuming since he now sported a second bumb on his head to match the one he had gotten already from the kitchen counter. 

While he had been trying to wiggle and kick his way out of the sheets – maybe a bit too violently – he had managed to smash his head against his bedside table. For a moment the only thing he saw were stars and felt uncomforably weak but then his head started ringing with chants. 

'Ihatethekid. Ihatethekid. Ihatethekid.' 

New found energy flooded his veins and the God of Death rose in all his glory what in the current moment only consisted of a tousled braid and a pair of old black boxers. 

Kenji was very interested indeed at the sudden change in Duo. He had found it funny to watch but right now the teen did look a bit scary. Maybe he had hurt his head really hard this time. Kenji felt the need to express his concern after all his mommy had taughed him good manners. 

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Kenji asked with a certain amount of sincerity. Unfortunately Duo didn't understand any Japanese nor did he wanted to hear anything like concern in the voice of the small Japanese. He only wanted one thing: Revenge. 

"You brat will feel now the revenge of Shinigami!!! I will have my sleep! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Duo more or rather screeched as Kenji started giggling at Duo's reference to Shinigami. 

"Arrrgh! You goddamn brat!!!" Now that was the cue for Kenji to get out of there. Without loosing a second the kid turned and sprinted down the corridor. 

"No fair, brat. Get back here!" Duo yelled. 

'Fuck fuck fuck. That little bugger. You just wait and see what I can do. But first off I need something to keep me from freezing to death in that ice hole. I hope someone is going to fix the heating soon. Bloody rain!!!' 

Duo impatiently ripped the sheet from the floor and uncerimonically slung it around himself fastening it with a huge knot. 

'Ha Ha. Beware brat. Here I come.' 

Then he stormed out with a blood curling scream which most definitely woke up all those who weren't awake by now. Kenji was by the stairs already and Duo hot on his heels as a almost naked Wu Fei ripped his door open bellowing. 

"MAXWELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? AND WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND IN THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT?" 

Duo was grateful that Wu Fei couldn't spit fire like a real dragon otherwise the last of the dragon clan would have fried him on several occasions already. 

"GO BACK TO BED WUFFERS. THIS IS A FIGHT FOR REAL MAN." 

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY MANLINESS???? HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" 

Promptly Wu Fei stomped back in his room grabbed his katana and started chasing Duo down the stairs. Downstairs a befuddled Trowa came to see what was going on but decided it was waaaaay too early for his brain to function properly as he saw a giggling mini Heero Yuy being chased by a furious toga clad Shinigami who in turn was chased by a wildly katana wielding almost naked Chang Wu Fei. So like I said it was waaaay too early for him to compute this information. Shrugging Trowa went back to bed. 

In the meanwhile Quatre had gotten to the kitchen to see the trio chase each other round the table. Shaking his head he brought himself to safety on the kitchen counter. 

"What a way to start a day…." He mumbled under his breath heaving another sigh at the childish behaviour of his co-pilots. At least one of them had an excuse…  


	8. Mission Parameters

A/N: Here we are again. Thx to **Hikaru **(Wooohoo! Hope you'll have a good laugh again.), **Curious Dream Weaver** (Yeah, he's impatient like me. And I'm telling you it's god damn hard to get rid of this fault.), **Akennea** (I will!), **Erinamation-limited2-nothing** (I do love you for your regular review but I still have to ask you a favour: would it be okay to call u Eri for short in my answer to your review? I don't want to mess up your pen name but u see I'm just always stumbling over that name…it's so long. It's like Mariemaia. I never know how to write nor how to pronounce it.)

***

**Attention.** I hope you have no trouble following the dialogs. Usually Quatre is the one who uses first names and Wu Fei is the one who calls the others on their last names. Some of the reactions and answers should be also obvious to guess who's saying them. If you still had trouble following their conversation please let me know. Thx.

Chapter 8: "Mission parameters" 

« Okay what we need is a plan. » 

Quatre spoke to the four more or less attentively listening pilots. After he had finally managed to distract Wu Fei from murdering Duo, Duo from throttling Kenji to death and to bring Kenji himself to a more or less safe place for him to wreck havoc he had gathered the pilots around the kitchen table. 

So there we had the seemingly asleep Trowa who was draped over half the table hiding behind his bang seemingly oblivious to what was going around him. Quatre had to more or less drag the tall boy out of bed not that he didn't secretely enjoyed that. Beside him a furious looking Roman god of death who by the way looked litterally like death. Quatre wondered how Duo was still able to bring up so much energy and then there was the famous Chinese dragon who sat to Quatre's left currently sulking, ignoring said Roman god and muttering soothing promises to his favourite katana about things involving certain persons next to him but we better not dwelve deeper into this. The source of all the chaos was currently quietly sitting in front of the TV watching early morning cartoons but still in the blondes watchful eye. 

Quatre regarded the silent pilots. Nobody spoke up. Then just as he opened his mouth everybody started to talk at once. 

Duo hissed. "I want him out of my hair – litterally." 

Wu Fei snickered but before Duo could snap back Trowa already grumbled. "I want my silence back. One night and I feel like I need a vacation." With that his head vanished between his arms and bang again.

Everybody eyed Trowa suspicially. 'Okay so what.' Quatre thought. 'He might not be a kid person but therefore he's great with animals.' 

"Trowa has a point. Kenji needs some serious instructing. Otherwise none of us will be up to any missions." 

"I didn't even had the chance to recuperate from the last one." Duo said sarcastically. 

And somewhere from the dephts of Trowa's arms came. "And what do we do when we have to leave all the safe house? I don't want him near my Heavyarms." 

'Okay.' Quatre noted. 'He's not a morning person either but that doesn't make him any less cuter.' 

"Same here. If he touches Deathscythe I'll make sure that brat has a meeting with the maker." 

"Duo!!!!" Quatre said outraged. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know he is a kid and whatever but I won't put up with this any longer. If you haven't realized I'm the one who suffers the most here." 

"Thanks god." Muttered Wu Fei who now really had no urge to deal with Kenji. 

"Okay. Okay okay. If everybody would just be quiet for a minute." The others ignored Quatre with no difficulty to busy with complaining about the little pest a.k.a. Kenji. 

"Don't forget about evacuation plans! What do we do if we're attacked?" grumbled Trowa. 

"Leave him behind?" 

"That's the first useful thing you said today, Wuffie." Duo grinned at him. 

"Watch your mouth, Maxwell." 

"Yeah, wishful thinking." Muttered Trowa silently wishing the teen Yuy back at least he was less complicated – for his standards at least. 

"SHUT UP. I ASKED YOU TO BE QUIET FOR A SINGLE MINUTE BUT YOU MANAGE NOT EVEN THAT. TO BUSY TO JUDGE OTHERS BEHIND THEIR BACK. SHAME ON YOU." Quatre screamed outraged at them. 

The usually calm blonde had a nice tomato color on his cheeks and a gleam in his eyes which made the others shrank back into their chairs. Even Trowa had sat bold upright staring with one wide eye unbelieving at Quatre. Wu Fei was currently under the table since he had dropped his katana in surprise at Quatre's outburst. Duo sat simply frozen on his seat daring not to move in case of another verbal attack keeping his big mouth firmly shut for a change. 

While Quatre glowered at them a small voice tentavely asked. "Daijoubu desu ka, Quatre-sama?" The blonde looked up to see Kenji standing at the door looking confused from one to the other. Not understanding anything the blonde looked for help from Wu Fei. "He's asking if you're okay." 

Promptly Quatre colored an even deeper shade of red (if that was even possible) stuttering embarrassed. "Yes. Yes, of course." 

Wu Fei rolled his eyes. Typically Quatre. One moment the cute little lamb the next the big bad wolf scaring them half to death. Wu Fei thought that this was definitely not healthy. But suggesting a head examination would probably trigger another outburst so he kept it to himself. 

"Wu Fei? Are you alright?" 

"Huhuhu Wuffie. L1 to Wuffie!" 

"Stop waving your hand in front of my face, Maxwell! What is it you want?" 

Too late he realized that everybody was looking at him concerned and Wu Fei felt himself blushing. 

"Oi, lookie there who's blushing now." Duo pinched the furious looking Chinese' cheek like a babie's. 

"Nice color, Chang." Said Barton from his safe distance. 

"Can we please get to the matter on hand?" sighed Quatre. 

The snickering instantly stopped and the attention was again on the blonde. "Wu Fei, I need you translate my words please." 

"Hmpf." 

Quatre hoped it was a yes and waved Kenji over. The kid came closer and Quatre sat him for more than one reason on the kitchen counter keeping a safety distance between him and certain persons seated at the table. 

"Now Kenji, we already know your name it's time that we introduce ourselves also. Like you obviously already know I am Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner." 

Wu Fei was rapidely mumbling something in Japanese and a moment later Kenji beamed at him and repeated once again. 

"Quatre-sama." Said person looked a bit confused about the weird attachment to his name but then nodded to Trowa. 

The tall Latin boy eyed the small kid warely but finally said. "Barton, Trowa." 

Kenji nodded. "Trowa-san." 

Finally it was Duo's turn. But the god of death kept his back to the kid balancing his chair while ignoring all of Quatre's pleading looks. The blonde sighed and opened his mouth to introduce the Deathscythe pilot but before he could do so a flash of white was attached to Duo's chair pulling at the long braid while jumping up and down shouting. 

"Duo-san. Duo-san." 

Wu Fei was grinning from ear to ear at the spectacle. The kid had once again got the best of Duo Maxwell who right now was busy yelling at the brat to let go of his hair while trying to balance the chair and not to fall off. 

"Let go, you god damn brat. How often I have to tell you to not touch my braid." Duo was almost screeching. 

"Probably because he didn't understand a word of your rambling and heaven help me but he's not the only one. And I CAN understand English." 

Duo flashed Wu Fei a nasty look. "Comon Q-man. Give me a hand here!" 

Quatre who had been silently enjoying the scene in front of him – it wasn't often to see the master of pranks being harrassed himself – decided to help him. After a few minutes Kenji was once again securely on the kitchen counter while Duo was sulking on his chair which was now FACING Kenji out of security reasons. 

"Anything else, Duo?" Quatre asked pleasently. 

"Yes, it's Duo. Only Duo. Nothing else." Said the still in the sheet wrapped teen grumpily. Wu Fei shrugged and translated. Kenji seemed to consider it before nodding his agreement. 

"Why thank you!" Duo said sarcastically. 

Wu Fei was last and the introduction was made quickly. 

Quatre clapped happily his hands. "Wonderful. Now can you please ask him how old he is? He seems very smart for such a small person." 

"Smart, please! This is Yuy we're talking about." Duo muttered. 

"?!" 

Everybody looked at him but Duo ignored them staring straight at Kenji who smiled back. 

"Wu Fei?" Asked Quatre politely.

The Chinese did as he was asked. The small Japanese looked at the expectant blonde and said. 

"Go." 

"Where?" Asked Quatre confused. 

"Not in English, Winner. It's Japanese for five." 

"No way." 

Everybody looked astonished at Duo. 

"What, Maxwell?" 

"No way the kid is five. I mean look at him. He's like…like…well like tiny. He can't be five." 

The other pilots looked again at Kenji who sat innocently on the counter swinging his legs watching the funny teens talking in a weird language. Indeed he was small. For a five year old boy he looked definitely small. 

Wu Fei shook his head. "You forget that Yuy is Japanese at least to some extent. Japanese people are small. Of course the children are also smaller than the once from other races. I mean Maxwell for an American you're not very tall either." 

Duo shrugged and grinned. "Still taller than you, Wuffers." Wuffers scowled. 

Quatre coughed discretely. "So Kenji is five. Good. He should be old enough to do several things by himself then." 

"Like what?" Asked Trowa curiously. 

"Ehm, eh … I don't know." Surprised by the sudden interest of the Latin boy the blonde had forgotten his words. 

"Like tieing his shoes, going to the toilett, dressing himself." 

Everybody looked surprised at Wu Fei. How did he know that? Before anyone could start asking uncomfortable questions – Maxwell looked ready to bombard him with questions – he cut them off. 

"So who is doing what?" 

"Hm?" Quatre looked confused.

"?!" 

"Oh!" Trowa had his head probbed up on his hands blinking at Wu Fei like a one eyed owl. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, we need to supervise him. Each of us should take care of something related to Kenji." 

Duo looked suspiciously at Kenji. "Didn't you just say he'll be able to get on alone?" 

"Maxwell, use your brain. He's five. How is he supposed to make his food? Think about it. You barely manage to boil some water for pasta…" 

"So what? I like pasta." Duo grumbled sulkily. 

Wu Fei ignored him giving Quatre a pointed look. The blonde took the cue. "Okay, since I don't think Kenji will survive one day when Duo would take care of him I suggest we find for you something different. I volunteer to tend to Kenji's basic needs like bathing, food etc. What brings me to another problem." Here he looked at Wu Fei. "We need you to teach him English." 

The Chinese nodded. "I thought so much. Well, that's no problem at least I hope so…" 

"Since Wu Fei will be having enough work with teaching Kenji I think it will be best to let Trowa take over the physical training." 

Duo frowned. Somehow that didn't sound right to him. "What do you mean? Are you afraid the real Yuy will be loosing his top condition while he's Kenji? He IS indeed only a kid, Quatre. Don't forget that." 

Everybody stared at Duo again as if he had grown a second head. Even if it would have, it couldn't have been more surprising. Duo Maxwell was worrying about Kenji. 

"Don't worry, Duo. –" 

"I'm not worrying. Just stating the obvious." Duo interupted. 

"Whatever, Maxwell." 

"As I said Kenji needs some training in form of self defense." Quatre looked pointily at Duo. "And he needs to be taught how to act in an emergency." 

Trowa thought about that. "I think I can handle that." 

"And what about me?" Duo asked grinning thinking he'd got off easy. 

"Hm, since you're not fit to do something for Kenji you will have to do something for Heero." 

Duo's face darkened. "And what will that be?" 

"Upgrade Wing and take over the missions which would have been Yuy's generally." 

Duo thought about it. Sure he would definitely be grilled if Yuy ever found out that he had touched Wing but hey he had always been wondering about Wings mechanics. The braided young man had a knack for technic and was probably the most talented for this in their team. 

"Deal. But you gotta keep that brat out of my hair or I won't be able to do any missions." 

Quatre nodded. "I'll try my best. But you see he kind of eh has developed a liking for you." 

Duo scowled. Trowa chuckled and Wu Fei smirked. 

"Yup, that could make things a bit more difficult. Too bad Maxwell, looks like you have to live with the fact that Yuy likes you." 

Duo sent him a scowl but didn't comment on it.

"Hm, there would be also something else." Trowa said. 

"And what would that be, Trowa?" Asked Quatre smiling. 

"How do we explain the situation of him being here in the first place?" 

Everybody looked perplexed. Looked like they had overlooked a small detail in their perfect plan…      

***

Sorry for not updating last week. I caught a virus from my kids and I spent half the week in bed AND my precious week-end was down the drain also. Anyway, I hope nobody has trouble with the Japanese phrases I used since usually you get the sense from the context or Wu Fei translates it for us. AND GUYS review! Usually I don't nag people about it but I was a bit surprised about the lack of feedback last week. I have a lot of ideas for other stories/ animes and I rather start writing a new Gravitation story than wasting my time here. I mean this story just happened to be out of a spur of a moment so let me know if you at least enjoyed reading the chapter or not. Geez, I am grumpy. Duo is rubbing off on me. Or vice versa? Ah well, just had a really shitty week.


	9. Breakfast with the Gundam pilots

A/N: Wow, there are people who are actually reading the story. Was kinda surprised about the feedback I got last time. Thx esp. to reader-lurker (Well, he better should or he will be six feet under by the time Heero Yuy is back.), Sakura123 (Geez, did you fell of your Nimbus cloud? I didn't get half the stuff you were rambling about…But thx for trying. I think there's hope yet. ;) Oh, another review…yeah, Duo & Wuffers are always good in cheering me up. And another one, wow. Hm, I think I suffer from the same sleeping disorder. I tried some herbs from the pharmacy. It helped. Btw, the Zero system? Duo won't be so stupid as to try it out, or?!), Akennea (I did like I promised!), Eri (you didn't give me permission…but oh well, oh and of course I'll keep writing, who could resist your puppy dog eyes), Curious Dream Weaver (Who wouldn't respect Quatre?), Hikaru (Don't worry. There is some higher force who'll make sure Duo can't escape Kenji – namely me. Whahahaha!!!), j (Ha, if Duo should get ever a hold of you, you will feel Shinigami's wreath of shrinking Yuy to a brat. But I hope you'll wait a bit until you find a solution to reverse the whole thing…) Chapter 9 : Breakfast with the Gundam pilots 

Abduction? Exchange program? Vacation? Old relatives? Parents died? Pre-school program? 

The ideas were endless while being more or less useful in Quatre's opinion regardless of what the respectful owner thought. After having stumbled over the tiny problem of explaining to Kenji WHY he was with them in the first place while kind of covering up his awakening in J's lab AND keeping his child brain stress free Quatre had decided that everybody should go clean up first. After an hour when everybody would be presentable, tempers calmed and food first priority in their mind they could think over breakfast for a solution. 

The first to reappear in the kitchen was Quatre only clad in a bathrobe after a rushed shower obviously not taking any chances of Kenji going on another harassing trip for braided sleep deprived pilots. But Kenji was still sitting in front of the TV watching early morning cartoons which reminded Quatre funnily a lot of Duo who could often be found in the same place claiming he had to catch up on all the missed out cartoons in his childhood.

The blonde walked over to the fridge grabbed the ingredients he needed to start on Duo's breakfast: scrambled eggs and bacon, the only things he didn't manage to burn after having grown up in a house full of servants. Duo needed proteins now to regain his strength after the last mission and the braided pilot had assured him that he had improved a lot after his first try.

It was usually him who prepared the breakfast. Wu Fei refrained from doing any woman's work but he had found his duties in garding their surroundings. Nobody really wanted Trowa to cook, he was too much like Heero being used to the packed and practical soldier food which maybe had all the "right" nutritional values but usually tasted like crap. To everybodies amazement Duo was the only one who could cook. Not the great stuff Quatre had been used to but all the meals a normal family would find on their table. The braided teen had never explained where he had learnt it so it was still a mystery to the other pilots wondering how someone could learn cooking while growing up on the streets hunting for food. BUT yeah there was a but, Duo wasn't exactly a morning person. He usually needed food to become his normal unbearable cheerful self. So having a half asleep god of death make their breakfast was out of the question. They had tried it one time but after finding the kitchen half destroyed afterwards they decided that maybe Quatre would be the better choice after all.

Fifteen minutes later Quatre could hear Trowa's quite steps coming down the stairs. The tall Latin boy usually ate porridge, some fruits and a glass of juice for a drink. Trowa was dressed this morning in an extra sweater –broken heating remember- nodded his thanks to Quatre and settled on his place starting to eat. Quatre got Wu Fei's spartanic food next consisting of toast, butter and a glass of milk and put it on the opposite side of Trowa. 

Quatre felt a bit queasy. Trowa was normally not THAT silent with him and normally they would have used the time to have a small chat until Wu Fei was done with his morning katas, Duo was able to drag himself out of bed and Yuy – well if he would have been here – had checked his e-mails and the security on the outside grounds. 

Right now Trowa was awfully quiet and Quatre couldn't take it any longer, he needed to know what was on the other pilot's mind. If someone could pride himself of something like a sixth sense it was him. Taking his own breakfast, several english muffins & marmelade and his morning tea to the place beside Trowa, he sat down. 

The uni banged boy looked up from his breakfast and eyed Quatre having idea of what was to come. The guys had been sharing safe houses for several months now so he was used to see the small blonde eat amounts of food which would have been enough for three grown men and Quatre's concern for his fellow pilots. Trowa sighed, he really had developed a weak spot for the Sandrock pilot and all those funny feelings inside him confused him to no end. 

"Are you alright, Trowa? You seem eh a bit subdued this morning." Quatre asked carefully.

"Can I tell you a story Quatre?" Came instead another question.

'A story??? Now I'm getting really worried. Did the current situation awake some bad memories? Some hidden trauma?' Quatre's imagination was running wild and Trowa had to cough to get Quatre's attention focosed on him again.

"Oh, of course, Trowa." Quatre nodded encouragingly at a slightly frowning Trowa.

"There was this boy. Who was alone but living with a lot of people. They were working together. Let's say they sticked together but after certain rules. Now the boy learned to live after those rules but one day he's grown up and goes off to find a new purpose since let's say staying with the people wasn't possible anymore." Trowa halted seemingly deep in thought on how to proceed.

'My, that could be a hint to his past.' Quatre thought excited. Though they were all knowing each other for quite some time now Quatre had only come so far as figuring out that Heero was some kind of tin can soldier absolutely loyal to J and his mission, Duo a L2 street kid –he still hadn't figured out how he got across Deathscythe-, Trowa who had contacts to a circus he had used once for hiding as far as Quatre knew, he himself was from a rich family and Wu Fei was the last of his clan, from the destroyed L5 colony and very touchy on the subject of women. So this finally could be his chance to put some light in Trowa's shadowed past. For some unknown reason the tall guy interested him to no end.

"Quatre? Hey? Are you listening?" Trowa wore this frowing expression again and Quatre hurried to give him an apolegetic smile.

"Of course. Go on." Quatre nodded eagerly to hear the rest.

"Well, the boy was wandering for a long time before finding a new purpose, a new task to carry out. In his new environment though the rules he once learned are useless and now he isn't sure how to solve this problem."

Trowa looked expectantly at Quatre. He hoped that the blonde maybe had understood what he had wanted to say. That his actions not always seemed friendly and social but it was only because he didn't know it any better.

The blonde smiled. "Maybe the boy should try just to follow the examples of his environment. Learning by doing, you know? And trust me the rest will just fall into place. It will just take some time." The blonde grabbed Trowa's hand next to his. "And Trowa if you should ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Quatre's kind words –or was it his hand on his? – brought a nice tingling warm feeling in Trowa's gut and he shyly smiled back at the blonde.

"Errrm. Am I interupting something?" A grinning Duo stood in the doorway at the end of the staircase playing with his braid.

"Eh, no Duo come sit down. I think your eggs and bacon are ready."

"You mean whats left of them, Q." Duo snickered. Pushing himself of the door frame he sauntered to his place across from Quatre winking to Trowa before letting himself fall into his chair.

"What?" Asked Quatre confused. Then he smelled it. The eggs began to burn. "Oh Allah, Duo why didn't you say anything?" The blonde raced over to the stove trying to save Duo's breakfast.

Still wearing his "cat got the cream grin" he waved his hand dismissively. "Like I said Quat', I had the distinct feeling I was interupting something so I kept quiet and waited."

Duo who was now balancing on his chair was wearing comfortable grey sweat pants and a black tank top.

"Aren't you cold Duo?" Wondered Trowa.

"You see, when you just had a cold shower because of a broken heater you don't really mind the cold anymore. Besides it does wonders to wake you up."

"That might explain it." Trowa mumbled eying him warily.

"Hm?" Duo couldn't exactly Trowa's line of thought.

"Alright, Duo here you go. Where is Wu Fei? His toast is gonna be stone cold." 

"Thanks, man. Don't worry. Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass will appear as

soon as Nataku will permit him to leave."

Quatre tried to look disgruntled at Duo's loose mouth but couldn't help a small grin.

"I wonder what it is with him and his gundam. I mean sure we all have a close relationship with our machines but Wu Fei?"

"Yeah, what does Nataku mean anyway? Ever realized that he refers to her as a "she" but otherwise he seems to despise women. Funny guy, I think." Duo wondered.

"I know what you mean. After his kata he goes and checks up on her every morning." Trowa added.

"Like Yuy and his laptop." Duo snickered.  

"Errrm." Quatre coughed discretly.

Wu Fei strode into the kitchen from the back door. 

"If you speak of the devil…" Duo put quickly food in his mouth.

Wu Fei stopped and frowned. "What's wrong with you Maxwell? Usually you need to be half through breakfast to get your act together a.k.a. getting on everybodies nerves in a one mile radius."

"Ya see Wuffie, I already had a great morning soap opera show. LIFE in the kitchen." Duo send Quatre a devilish grin who blushed in return.

Wu Fei looked up from his toast. "I didn't know you'd go for that junk." Before taking a bite from it.

Duo rolled his eyes. 'How dumb can someone be.'

Quatre hurried to change the subject before Wu Fei had a chance to catch on to what Duo was hinting at. He had no idea why he was so embarrassed. 'I mean nothing happened between us.' He wondered silently.

"So guys, did you came up with anything sensible for Kenji?" Quatre asked hopefully.

"Yes, Winner." All eyes went to the Chinese. "How about you give him some food?"

Quatre stared dumbfounded. 

"He has a point you know Quat'. Starving the brat won't help us any although I appreciate the effort of getting us out of the situation. But you have to admit it would simply take too long. Trust me I know what I am talking about." Duo bit in a piece of bacon not realizing everybody staring at him.

Wu Fei shook the disturbing thoughts out of his head. "Anyway, Winner. You said about an hour ago you will see to his needs. So just give him some breakfast. Maybe I can get something useful out of him. J might have thought of an explanation already."

Duo seriously doubted that considering he let Heero Yuy loose on humanity.

Quatre who had recovered in the meanwhile from forgetting about a poor kid he was supposed to take care of and had Kenji ushered in the kitchen with some difficulty.

"Well, Duo. One thing is clear. Kenji is as much addicted to those cartoons as you." Quatre shook his head. Duo shrugged.

"Mark my words Maxwell. There is some higher force behind this." 

Duo rolled his eyes not being able to reply with his mouth full with a fleeting image of J as the mastermind behind in his mind all this added with thunder and a mighty flash in the background.

In the next moment though his attention was averted by a five year old something slowly invading his personal space.

'What the heck? Quat' you better not make that brat sit next to me.' Duo sent a silent scowl to the blonde who quickly reconsidered and finally placed Kenji on a chair inbetween him and Trowa.

"Hm, Wu Fei. Can you ask him what he would like?"

Wu Fei who looked long enough up to see on what Kenji's eyes where hanging, said. "I think Duo has to share."

Hearing his name the Deathscythe pilots head jerked up. "Share? What?" Seeing Kenji's gaze lingering on his remaining eggs and bacon he protectivley hold his arm around his food. 'No way, if you think you can steal my food. Over my dead body.'

"Duo? Duo? I asked you something." Quatre's nose was very close to him and the bright blue eyes were shining with concern. It was like being hypnotized.

"What?" Duo whispered dreamily.

"Eh, I asked you to share some food with Kenji. I'd really appreciate it since I have no eggs nor bacon left."

"Sure, Quatre. Take whatever you want." Duo's head felt funny and he had the distinct feeling he said-waitasec-he had said that Quatre could take some of his breakfast.

"Q, what are you doing?! I never agreed to that." 02 had jumped up from his chair scowling at Kenji who had food piled up on his plate. HIS food.

"Maxwell, when we finally win the war I recommend you seeing a shrink beside a hairdresser."

Duo glared at Wu Fei. "What are you getting at Wuffers? You're just jealous that your fuzzy ponytail can't keep up with my shiny braid."

"Whatever you say."

Duo humphed and sat back down again refusing to eat the remainings of his food. He eyed Kenji who was happily shoveling food into his mouth watching him all the time. 'Damn brat. Never thought Yuy would have been such a trouble maker as a kid.' That reminded him.

"Hey Wu Fei. How about you ask him now what J had told him?"

"Good idea, Duo." Quatre seemed to have forgotten about that already. If he wouldn't know perfectly well that Quatre was their ace concerning strategies he'd never guessed it himself. The blonde boy would one day forget his head if it wouldn't be already attached to his neck.

Kenji was cheerfully relating all the stuff he knew to Wu Fei who blanched more and more with each phrase from Kenji's mouth. Finally Kenji stopped seemingly proud of his explanation. 

"So? What did he say?" Ever impatient Duo demanded to know. "Or did you swallow your tongue?" 

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the Chinese and Quatre gave him an encouraging nod.

Wu Fei took a deep breath. "J made us his godfathers."

Silence.

Then. "WHAT?!" – "?!" - "&@*$#" 

"DUO! We have a child here!!!"

"So what Quatre he can't understand a word anyway!!!"

"Me neither." Added Wu Fei sarcastically. "And I'm sure I don't want to understand."

"Wu Fei don't get me wrong but for you and your honor tick it should be essential to understand when you have been insulted."

"Don't worry Maxwell. When it comes to your insults I'm sure I will always understand them and defend my honor to my best."

"We have been made godfathers?" Quatre was astonished beyond belief. Being a godfather was a very serious thing even if the circumstances were quite exceptionel.

"Interesting." Trowa took a sip from his juice.

Duo was once again out of his chair. "How can you be so calm? We were just made godfathers. Meaning since he has no family in this time line we will be stuck with him forever if J can't reverse this. Aaaahhh!!!!"

The Deathscythe pilot pulled at his hair. 

"Damn it Maxwell, get that thing what you call hair out of my milk. Yuck!"

"Now calm down Duo. It's not so bad as it seems. Think logically. It's J we're talking about. Of course he'd want back his perfect soldier as soon as possible. So we will have to deal with Kenji only for a certain amount of time."

"But why that stupid godfather story?" Duo moaned. He remembered only to clearly what he had learned back as a child what the job of a godfather meant.

"I think J only wanted to make sure that Yuy stays with us. That we won't consider leaving him to another alternative." Trowa added thoughtfully remembering his time in the mercenary group who left behind the once who couldn't support themselves.

"Obviously J believed there's enough reason behind this to bind him to us."

Everybody sat quietly in their chairs.

"We don't really have to pretend we're his godfather now, do we?!" Duo moaned resting his face on his hands.

"I don't think so." Said Wu Fei. "We will just stick to our plan and try to get by. Let him believe what he wants and hope J finds a solution quickly. 

We should all check our e-mails regularly. Duo that means you have to hack into Yuy's laptop, we also need the plans and information for upcoming missions he had saved there." 

With that he turned to Kenji telling him something in Japanese. Duo could only nod quietly.

"What did you tell him Wu Fei?" Quatre inquired cleaning the table.

"I told him to get cleaned up. Try to find him some clothes Winner. We will need to go into the next city to find some clothes and other necessities."

"What about the sweepers?"

"Too long Maxwell. He can't run around in that hospital gown for the next week. I also need some other things so it's no problem."

Quatre seemed to think about something. "Duo didn't you say that you needed some electronics and tools?"

"Yeah, but not right away. Why?"

"I think it's better you join them. Wu Fei and Kenji don't look a lot a like. Me neither. You know we have to stay undercover."

Duo looked nonplussed.

"Trowa?"

The Latin boy shook his head.

"Have to finish the repairs on Heavyarms for my next mission." He smirked at Duo. "Looks like you're stuck with him. Again."

"Damn." Duo stood up from the table walking to the stairs. 'Damn. Damn. Damn.'

"Don't forget Maxwell. 9am at the front door. Not one minute later!!!"

'I have a feeling this day isn't going to be much better than yesterday.' Duo stomped up the stairs. 

***

Hi guys, I think I got a bit carried away. It got way to long. Just wrote it today. I had so much on my mind this week it was hard to concentrate on writing. My friends in the US have trouble and my best friend here has to change families meaning she'd be almost half an hour away from Nice from January on. I think this fall is just soooo shitty. Can't wait for this year to be over. Hope you guys have more fun.


	10. Training

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!!!! You're great esp. Curious Dream Weaver (Yep, I did.), reader-lurker (Yeah, you're right. All though French swear words sound rather cute to my ears.), Sakura123 (You're great in reviewing. You make me laugh. Thx. About Shonen ai. As long as Kenji is a kid everything will be neutral, deal? About Q and Tro. I was only experimenting. But in my opinion they go well together. I mean in all the stories I ever read even with hetero couples those two were always together.), Hikaru (Another disaster for you! Btw how did you manage to review twice? I thought this wasn't possible? On one chapter at least?!), Akennea (I will. I'm not done yet…with Duo.;), Eri (You sum it up!) Chapter 10: "Training" 

09.10am

The bus stop.

'Why am here again? Someone please tell me I'm dreaming and still in my warm comfy bed and not in the middle of nowhere.' Duo thought miserably while waiting with Wu Fei and Kenji, who was wrapped up in some makeshift clothes of Quatre for the bus to arrive. The weather mirrored Duo's enthusiasm. A steady trickle of fine rain started as soon as they left the safe house. Great.

The three stood in silence until Duo had enough and decided to voice his opinion of them waiting in the rain for some stupid bus if they could have been sitting inside with a mug of hot chocolate. But no decided was decided – who had the right to order Shinigami around anyway? Oh yeah, Quatre, forgot about His sweetness…Damn! – so what's better than annoying Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass to cheer oneself up. 

"'Fei, why the heck are we here ten minutes early again? You said the bus arrives at 09.20. So why do we have to stand in the rain if we could have waited a bit longer in the house?" Duo asked irritated.

Not being used to rain since water was a luxus on L2 he hated it to be wet _and_ cold. Duo had been very curious as to how the seasons were on earth. L2 had always been the same. Dirty, cold, almost no rain and where he had grown up artificial light was used sparely. Just imagine to constantly live in a state of twilight which by the way made stealing a bit easier. So now after the warm spring and hot summer Duo decided he definitely didn't like fall not with the constant rain and cold wind. G had told him that it's all a matter of were you are on Earth so Duo made a mental note to himself. 'Don't spend fall in Northern Europe if not absolutely avoidable.' 

Having been so incrossed in his thoughts he had almost missed Wu Fei's reply. 

"The bus is supposed to be here at 09.20. So we will wait here." End of discussion.

'Geez, that guy is as boring and stuck up as Yuy is.' Duo peeked a look at the 05 pilot. 'Looks like our dragon loves the rain as much as I do.' He noted that even Kenji looked forelorn and miserably. 'The first thing I'm going to buy in town –if the bus ever comes- is an umbrella. Should be essential in each safe house.' Duo thought annoyed.

The casual clad teen shifted from one feet to another wishing he had his braid to play with but partly because of the weather partly because of being incognito it was stuffed down the back of his coat. All three of them were clad in civilian clothes as to drag no suspicion to them.

"Say Wu Fei. What if someone asks after Kenji? He still doesn't speak a word English. Could be damn embaressing if you ask me." Duo said. 'Second try in striking up a decent conversation.'

"Don't worry about that. If someone asks questions we'll say that he's our little brother."

Duo frowned. 'First godfather, now I also have to pose as a brother? And anyway does that mean….'

"You don't actually think someone's going to buy that YOU are my … my brother?! Sure maybe the brat but YOU????" Duo laughed.

"Ever heard of divorced families? Nowadays it happens often enough that two halfs of a family find each other and make a new one. Those two old halfs would be you and I and let's say the unity of our family is Kenji. Can you follow me?" Wu Fei smirked at Duo.

The Deathscythe pilot gaped at the black haired teen. 'Now Wuffers, way to go. I'm impressed.' Loud he said. "Wow, Wu Fei my man. I didn't know you had it in you. This is a whole family you created there." Duo grinned. "Don't you wanna give your new brother a hug?" Duo opened his arms and motioned for a hug.

"Try that. And I will have to deal only with one more brother." Wu Fei replied coolly.

Duo who had expected that kind of retort winked playfully at him. 'Maybe he's not that bad. At least he knows how to play with words.'

Kenji tugged at Wu Fei's coat asking him something in Japanese. Wu Fei answered and the little one got back to kicking small pebbles with his feet.

Duo grinned at Wu Fei. "Ha, guess he's as bored as me. Where's your stupid bus anyway? It's 09.20 and no bus."

Wu Fei sighed. "First yes, you are right. But I said from the beginning that you and Yuy were more alike than you'd ever admit. Secondly I don't know. I said it's _supposed_ to be here at 09.20 not that it will be here at 09.20."

'What kind of logic is that?!' Out loud Duo said. "Whatever man." Then he walked over to the bus plan pinned to the bus stop sign. 'Me and Yuy being alike. Not in a hundred years.' He snorted.

'Hm, where the fuck are we….' The braided teen traced the colored lines and found their stop. A look to the plan though brought him back confused. "Hm? Hey, Wuffers what kind of plan is that? It only says that the bus is departing in St. Lothran at 08.50. How do you know it's supposed to be here at 09.20?" Duo wondered.

"It's all about calculation, Maxwell. I happened to take the bus before and after a couple of times waiting for the bus I have the time narrowed down to 09.20. Of course one can never be correct so make that +/- 10 minutes."

Duo starred at Wu Fei unbelievingly. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying there's no fix time when the bus is supposed to be here?" 

Wu Fei nodded. 

"I don't believe that." Duo raked his hands through his wet hair gesticuling wildly with his base cap he had ripped off. "It's god damn raining and we are standing here speculating when the bus will come or maybe he doesn't even come at all." Duo stared furiously up to the grey clouds as if daring them to rain one more drop on his already very much wet self.

"That's another possibility. Happened last week. I had to walk down. Very good training."

"Gah, you sound like Yuy. How can those people who live - eh - somewhere around here put up with that crap? I mean they spend half of the day waiting for the bus."

"You're exaggerating." Wu Fei glanced at his watch.

"So what?! I'm cold and wet. I have all the right in the world to be pissy. Just you wait I will have a word with the bus driver. Forget it Wu Fei, it's past 09.20. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."     

Wu Fei only shrugged and continued to stare out at whatever what.

'Geez, that's not my favourite way of spending free time. Maybe I should try to roll up Wuffers in another 'real' conversation. Not that you could call that one from before could be called one.' Duo rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth when Kenji suddenly started to jump up and down. 

"What's wrong with you kiddo? Got bugs in your pants?" Duo asked.

Kenji answered something in Japanese which wasn't much of a help to Duo's non-comprehending-Japanese brain but following Kenji's pointing he could spot a bus nearing their station.

'Yeah. Finally.' Duo sighed and hopped onto the bus with the other two. But while the others got their tickets Duo just had to open his mouth and do what? Complain of course.

"Good morning. Mind explaining what took you _so long_. I don't want to be impolite-" – 'even if I don't care' – "- but you were almost twenty minutes late. I mean hey I don't have all day." 

The driver shrugged and explained in a bored voice. "There's nothing I can do about that. You see the weather, the small road. If you live up on the hill you have to calculate on a lot of things. There's no way to say when one will be there. If it bothers you you should just move down to the city."

'Sure. If there's a garage big enough to hide five Gundams and stay unsuspiciously. No problem, asshole.' Wu Fei send him a glare daring him to reply so he bit his tongue 'hmpfed' and stomped over to where Kenji and Wu Fei were seated. Kenji who was sitting opposite of them was glued to the window while Wu Fei glowered at him for his stupid mouth.

'Gah, shove it 'Fei.' Duo ignored the Chinese and drifted off. 'Got I wish we were already in the city. The driving style definitely makes me sick.' Duo glanced over to Wu Fei who also seemed to be a bit pale in his face.

Indeed the driver seemed to have his foot glued to the gas. That wasn't exactly funny if you go down a narrow street from the hill with corners and turns to no end. On the left side there was nothing than air since the ground was leveled deep into a valley with houses on the right and cars convientely parked at the side of the road so it was one hell of a thing to get the damn bus around it with cars behind you and from the other direction. Duo wondered what kind of criteria you have to get here to become a bus driver. Probably only have quick reflexes, a heavy foot on the gas and a potty mouth. Hey, he would be perfect for the job but no it wouldn't go nicely with him being sick half of the time. Deathscythe was much cooler anyway. 

Duo turned his attention to Kenji who was frowning at him and Duo was just about to ask him what is it now when he felt someone carressing his neck. He froze.

'Calm down. Calm down. You're in a public bus. Red would make those brown shades even uglier. Take a deep breath and smile.' Duo composed himself and put a happy grin on his face. A smile was too difficult at the time before turning around. Maybe it was just some old lady who liked his hair – but hell he was wearing a base cap so why would –

Duo's line of thought trailed off as he looked straight into the olive tanned face of what the locals spoke of arab immigrants. Now Duo was never one to judge people on first impressions they could often be wrong but usually his gut feeling was never wrong. So when that hand came again to carress his cheek it took all his might not to break it. Duo could feel Wu Fei tense in the seat next to him but there was no way they could deal with this the usual way. Let's say a bus full of witnesses where a bit difficult to hide six feet under besides who'd drive them down that freaking hill. He needed to keep his cool. 

Duo looked over the two guys who had switched their seats to sit behind him and Wu Fei. Their buddies were still in the back and oggling him. Both were definitely of arabic origin. He wondered briefly how Quatre could be such a cutie when those two were so disgusting. Oily, greasy black hair, gold chains, lecherous stupid grins on their face. Duo had to muster all his strength not to puke. Instead he started to play.

"Hi guys. What's up?"

"Hey, pretty. What's your name? You're new here? I can show you around."

"Yeah." His friend piped up. "What's your number? Where are you from?"

"Max. The name is Max."

"Nice name. You have awesome hair, you're so pretty. Wow, never saw this kind of eye color before."

Duo grinned some more waving his hand. "Only fake. Contact lenses you see. Looks like they work." He winked at them.

The boys laughed. 'You disgusting little motherfuckers. I hope your *** shrivels up and falls off. Guess you're mother had a shock when she first saw your face. Geez, I hope we're can get off soon or I'm going to smash their faces in. I hate taking the bus. I really really hate it.'

It was one of Duo's secret weapons. If he got angry at someone but could't show he just imagined all the 'nice' things he'd do to them one day. Anger is always good. Keeps you focosed as long as it's controlled. Let it get out of hand well it can get ugly.

Duo was grateful when Wu Fei finally motioned to him to get off the bus. 

"See you around, Max." The guys called after him. Out of the bus they were silent.

"Max, hm?! I have to admit I'm impressed, Maxwell. I haven't met them before but I can say for sure I wouldn't have handled the situation as well as you did."

Duo stared silently at his comrade. "What no honor talk?" He asked a bit suspicious.

Wu Fei gave him a small smile. "They suspected we were tourists and you gave them the suitable attitude. I can't say it was "right" but it at least made no one suspicious."

Duo nodded. 'Wow, I'm speechless. Open acknoledgement. Maybe there's still hope for this fellow.' 

"But say Maxwell, I don't want to intrude but you handled it like this happened before." Wu Fei looked uncomfortable as Duo studied him.

'Would he understand? Sure, he's a gundam pilot but before we met…  As far as I know from those couple of weeks living together our backgrounds are totally different. Ah, screw it. Give it a shot.'

"Frankly Wu Fei. I'm used to it." Wu Fei looked clearly shocked. "What do you mean? How often does it happen that someone is eh hitting on you like that?" Wu Fei was blushingly furiously but Duo ignored it wandering in the direction of the mall which was across from the parking place.

"Well for one thing L2's "visitors" had that kind of attitude against the locals. For them we were just some cheap playthings. So there were only two options play along and save you're neck or bite the hand who's feeding you which got you usually in some kind of juvi if you weren't fast enough."

Duo glanced at the Chinese who looked disturbed at the information. 'Shit. Maybe that was a bit too 'frank'.'

"Common Wuffers. It's not that bad. If you grew up where I did it's an every day thing and honestly who could resist someone as charming as me?!" Duo posed and winked at Wu Fei.

"Shut up already, Maxwell. I got it." Wu Fei grinned suddenly. "You should have seen what kind of glares Kenji shot at them. He didn't understand a word of what they said but I actually feared they might catch fire if that was possible with those kind of greasy hair." He rumpled his nose.

"Aw, Wuffie, what's with your hair. All slick and shiny."

"It's a matter of astethic. And I'm telling you the kid has developed a rather intense protectiveness of you." Wu Fei snickered.

"Sure, what do I need a half portion for protection?"

"It might come in handy one day." Wu Fei sauntered past him in a I-know-something-you-don't-know manner.

"Wu Fei, stop shocking me today. I'm not sure if I can take much more."

Duo had stopped and theatrically gripped at his heart.

Kenji was watching them with interest a slight smile around his lips as if he understood every word.

"Common kiddo. Let's go. We can't let Wu Fei wander off in that big big mall. He might get lost." Duo grinned at Kenji who jumped happily – it had not happened very often that Duo acted positivly around him.

The three had reached the mall quickly and decided first to get a couple of things for Kenji so they went to C&A, a huge chain store. After snooping around the kids clothing for a bit they had to admit they needed help.

"Gosh, Wu Fei who in the hell makes those sizes? Is that some kind of code? It says 62 in that pullover." Duo shoved a red something under Wu Fei's nose.

"Not so close, Maxwell. I can't see anything. And it's not a code it's those weird European children sizes."

"Hmpf. Couldn't they take American sizes? It's much easier. You know the age of the kid, you know which size to buy."

"I know that too, Maxwell. Probably about the only useful thing those guys in oversea managed." Wu Fei said and stomped off in search of one of those bustling females.

Duo cast a look at Kenji who had been glued to his side all the time. "Well kiddo one thing is for sure. You're going to need everything one size smaller anyway." He shuckled and went to follow Wu Fei.

"Listen Maxwell. I will handle this." Wu Fei motioned to Duo to shut his mouth and stopped an employer.

"Good day ma'am. We require assistance with suitable clothing for our little brother here." He pointed at Kenji who was lingering beside Duo.

"Well of course, how old is he? Three, four?" The older lady eyed Kenji who involontary shrank back.

"He's five." Wu Fei spoke up.

"Oh really?" The lady eyed Kenji critically. "Well, follow me." 

The three trudged after her. 'Wow, I've never guessed 'Fei could actually be civil with the female species. Wonder oh wonder.' Duo thought bemused.

Right now the lady was collecting several outfits suitable for the current weather as well as shoes and a pyjama. Wu Fei nodded, commented, frowned, disapproved and after the poor lady was almost close to collapse the Chinese was satisfied and paid.

"Woah, Wu Fei never guessed you have a hidden talent for shopping. You would make a great boyfriend…" Duo snickered.

"What do you know about boyfriends?" Wu Fei grumbled.

'Oh uh, careful here. He's getting touchy again.' Duo decided to change the subject to avoid a grumpy Wu Fei. 

"How about we split up? I go to the tech store, you go eh you go buy a tooth brush. I take the bags, you take the brat." Duo grinned and was about to take their shopping bags as Wu Fei interferred.

"Forget it Maxwell, as soon as you see some high tech stuff you drift off. I'm not about to let someone steal our newly purchased clothes. I'm saying you take the brat, I stick with bags AND buy the stupid tooth brush. 13pm food court." With that the pilot turned and left a baffled Duo.

"Ouch. Back off brat. What did I tell you about touching my braid?" 

Kenji who had been pushed around by all the grown-ups with lots of bags was having trouble standing his ground so he had simply grabbed the tip of Duo's braid which had poked out underneath his jacket.

Duo scowled but realized it probably wasn't a good idea to have Kenji trail behind him. He'd be gone in less than a second. Now Quatre wouldn't think that funny.

"Okay brat. Since I don't favour certain blondes in zero mode I make you a deal. You take my hand and in turn you leave my braid alone, 'kay?!"

Duo offered Kenji his hand to make himself understood. Staring at first uncertainly at the hand Kenji happily grabbed it and the both went in search of the tech store.

"Common kiddo, gotta hurry before Wu bear is back and hauling our asses back home." Duo said to Kenji dragging him through the packed store.

Finally they stopped in front of the newest lap top models. "Woah, look at those babies, even yours or better Yuys couldn't compare to those. Though he'd probably could care less about looks and extras as long as he has enough programs to hack into all the convieniant places." Deathscythe's pilot muttered under his breath.

Kenji who was far to small to see the laptops properly tugged impatiently at Duo's sleeve. "What?" Duo shot him barely a glance too busy trying out some stuff.

But Kenji was far from giving up. He tugged harder and was just about to yank on Duo's braid when said youth shot around.

"Ha. I knew you'd try that. Geez, stop pouting already. Yuy pouting gives me nightmares." Duo shook his head. "So what do you want already?"

In reply to that Kenji lifted his arms to Duo.

"Oh no kiddo, this is me you're asking here not Quatre, you don't really think I would…" Duo trailed off as Kenji's eyes became even more pleading trying hard to control tears of disappointment.

"Geez, okay okay kiddo. Don't need a scene in here." Duo sighed and bend to pick Kenji up. "Nothing interesting to see for you …" Duo had wanted to say 'anyway' but trailed off as Kenji started clicking away on the keyboard and kept making fascinated noises in Japanese.

Duo was speechless for a second but then rolled his eyes. "Typical. Should have known that Yuy was already obsessed as a kid with computers. It's in his blood." He shook his head and joined Kenji exploring the laptop.

That's how Wu Fei found them. A very amusing sight seeing the "arc-enemies" bend over a piece of machinary forgetting everything around them.

"Aehm. I have to agree with Quatre. You are definitely "cute" together." He said into Duo's ear who in turn almost dropped Kenji in surprise.

"Geez, Wu Fei. Make yourself known next time." Duo said embarrassed and put Kenji down.

"What? No scornful of you being cute with Kenji? You getting soft over him?" Wu Fei laughed. 

The braided teen scowled. "Shut up Chang. Why don't you take the brat for awhile and I buy the needed parts." With that the furious teen pushed Kenji over to Wu Fei and stormed off.

Wu Fei gave Kenji a small grin. "Looks like we hit a nerve there."

Then in Japanese. "Let's go wait outside."

Half an hour later, they stood again at the bus stop, again with an annoyed Duo.

"You know I think I'm going to kill him. I mean what are they doing all the time. It is too much to ask to actually pick us innocent passengers up and get us up on that god damn forsaken hill?!!!" Duo was pacing like a tiger – a very pissy tiger – up and down in front of the bus stop. They had been waiting for twenty minutes – no bus.

"Calm down, Maxwell. Better don't waste your energy I think we have to walk up."

"No – freaking – way – in – hell – I'm – going – to – walk – up – there." Duo grounded out. 

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow then. Since that was the last bus I guess you have to wait here in that 'beautiful' weather until tomorrow. Maybe you'll be lucky and the bus actually comes." Wu Fei said sarcastically and motioned Kenji to follow him.

"Goodbye then." Duo pouted and settled on the dry ground under the small under stand. Kenji looked concerned at him obviously thinking that they shouldn't leave Duo there all alone. But Wu Fei told him something in Japanese and they walked off.

Wu Fei and Kenji weren't even at the first shortcut when they heard someone running after them. Before Duo had reached them Wu Fei winked at Kenji and whispered. "See, I told you he would come sooner or later. There's one thing Maxwell can't say no to. A warm meal and a warm bed." 

Wu Fei turned to Duo. "So Shinigami. Changed your mind?"

"Gah, be quiet. I just wanna get out of that constant trickle of rain. I mean if it's raining it should be real rain or none at all."

Wu Fei snorted. "You shouldn't say that. Too often you get what you wish for and…" He hadn't even finished his sentence as the wind picked up and brought 'real' rain drenching the three in a matter of seconds. The Chinese glared at Duo. 

"Don't Wu Fei. Don't. I don't want to hear it." Duo said annoyed.

Wu Fei smiled innocently. "I don't know what you had in mind. I only wanted to ask you to pick up Kenji since he won't make it up the hill by himself with that kind of wind."

"What? I'm not a taxi. He has his own two legs. You said it's good training."

"Wasn't it you who said this morning training is not right for a kid his age?" 

Duo stared dumbfounded at him before turning to the soaked and tired kid.

He sighed and got down for a piggyback. "Get on already brat. I don't have all day." Duo mumbled grudgingly.

Kenji got on and put his head on Duo's shoulder with his hood covering him to avoid the rain in his face. Sneaking his fist around the tip of Duo's braid Kenji yawned and dozed of beside the uncomfortable weather.

As Wu Fei passed snickering an annoyed looking Duo he could hear some of Kenji's mumbling. 

"Love computers. And love Duo, too." In English. 

He was sure Duo had heard it. But would you comment on something Shinigami doesn't want to hear? 

Not if you want to live to tell the others about it…

***

I know this got kinda long but you see all the things I wrote about the bus is true. I was half an hour late last time for school. My actual bus decided to take another route, the school bus didn't want to take me and my friend down because we were no real students AND it was raining like hell!!! But I don't want to bother you with my bus episodes. True is Wu Fei's calculation (it comes too early or to late but never really at the estmated time), the location on the hill, that the bus doesn't come at all and you've got to walk which is about half 20 min for me, the stupid excuses of the bus driver, those disgusting arabs who think every white girl are there for them to get laid (sorry but I'm not a racist but it's sadly true here), the driving style and the road (it really makes you sick, last time my cd-player flew half way through the bus cuz the bus driver decided to apply the brakes suddenly…), anyway though it was a bit long this time I wanted to get Wu Fei and Duo a bit more closer since I think they'd make good friends in a weird sort of way. Don't forget the guys don't know each other very long yet. 

Oh and lastly about shonen ai. Some want it in the story some not. I have decided to keep everything neutral as long as Kenji is a kid. I think first the pilots should try to get to know each other and become friends, ne?! If I hate something it's those stories were they meet each other, proclaim their undying love and then fuck each other senseless. Sorry but that's mindless besides I've got a friend like that in real life so I've got enough of that shit already. Geez, what's with me and my loose tongue today…? I'm off. Until next Friday, Karen  


	11. Tricked

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and esp. the lovely reviewers** Mikito **(I don't know. But if he is and Duo finds out someone is going to have a one-way ticket to hell.), **Eri** (Yeah, 'course.), Sakura123 (I don't know but I guess it's just the fault of the bad hetero fiction I read. I started out with the SPxWC pairing which is great but hard to find. But all the RPxHY and DMxHS stories were simply so mushy and boring. Sorry but for me it all depends on the author. If I like his style and how he describes his characters I go for it. Oh btw I don't like yaoi. I like only shonen ai. If that's a difference for you. Btw I hate it too when there are gross pairings who weren't annonced prior. TKxWC. Ewww! Girl, you're so funny. I mean I don't even know what's gonna happen when Kenji will be Heero again. Anyway my goal is it to get them to the level of friendship. Though with Duo already that pissy with everything concerning Yuy I don't know how I'll gotta characterize Heero…), Hikaru (I'm going to write a x-mas story with the 1x2x1 pairing. It's gonna be a get-to-gether. Feat. Also Sally&Wuffers as well as Solo and Meiran. I just don't know when to write the thing.), Akennea (Thx for your constant reviews. You really make me happy!), Curious Dream Weaver (Yes, I love Wuffers. He can be in all kinds of moods. Just depends who is around him. I mean usually Duo is the one defreezing the people with his careless manner.)  

Chapter 11: Tricked 

« Hey guys, were are you hiding ?! » 

Duo yelled into the house as soon he was inside. 

No answer. 

« Common Q-man, that's not funny. Come and do your job. I already did it all morning and half of the afternoon. You owe me big time !!!! » 

Duo shrugged of his soaking wet coat and his drenched boots dripping water everywhere. 

« Geez, what kind material is that ? I'm wet onto the skin. Geez, even my underwear. Ewww! What I need now is a hot bath. » 

The braided pilot staggered out of the tiny room for their coats and boots into the living room. The drenched pilot tiptoed over the carpet but since his socks were wet as well he left spots all over the carpet. Behind him he could hear Wu Fei and Kenji entering. 

Duo had dropped the latter one at the entrance waking the kid up rather rudely. He scanned the kitchen for any human being. 

No one there, no noise upstairs. They were either sleeping what was rather unlikely since they were complaining about needing time for their mission or – his eyes dropped on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter – 

"%#&@*FUCKING HELL!!! WU FEI, GET OVER HERE ASAP!!!!!!" Said teen flew over the carpet and stood less than five seconds with his katana drawn in the kitchen. With his wet hair plastered to his face and his wild gaze Wu Fei definitely looked scary but Duo was too upset to care. 

"DO YOU SEE THIS???" Duo showed him the piece of paper into his face. 

"Damn Maxwell, what's the matter? I thought we were invaded or Quatre burnt down the kitchen. And would you take that freaking paper out of MY face?" Wu Fei slammed annoyed his katana on the kitchen counter almost mutilating Duo's braid who had been drapped over it. 

"Gah, watch it Fei." Duo glowered at his compagnion who was now scanning the paper. 

"This is a joke is it? I mean they can't do that. They …they LIED. THIS IS INJUSTICE." Wu Fei ripped the paper apart furious. 

Duo shook his fist. "I TOLD YOU SO." He was back in tirade mode. "THEY FREAKING LEFT US WITH THAT BRAT AT THE FIRST POSSIBLE OPPORTUNITY." 

Wu Fei nodded. "I'm disappointed. I would have expected more honor from Barton and especially Winner. At first he develops that fine plan of his and suddenly they part for their mission a whole week earlier. It's all so obvious." 

Duo nodded vigorously. "Of course, they didn't like the idea of taking care of _Yuy_ either." 

Wu Fei rolled his eyes at him. "Sure, that's all they thought about." 

Duo prefered to not notice the sarcastic hint in his voice and pointing into the direction of the entrance room where said unwanted case probably still was and said. 

"Face it Wu. We're stuck with him. They left us in the middle of the battle. There's no way we can back out of it." 

"You're right. It is honorless to leave Yuy in such a helpless condition." 

Duo shrugged. "Well, I could care less about Yuy but Shinigami is no one to back down from a battle." 

"Well Shinigami." Said the dripping wet dragon to the totally soaked god of death. "If you're so eager than I let you go first." 

Wu Fei bowed, grabbed his katana and stormed up the stairs and yelled over his shoulder. "The shower is mine." 

Duo stared dumbly after Wu Fei. After a second it registered in his mind. 

"WHAT???!!! GET BACK HERE. YOU CAN'T DO THAT. MY HAIR IS MUCH LONGER THAN YOURS!!!" 

But to no avail Wu Fei had already barricaded himself in the bathroom upstairs. 

'Great. Now I have to use the tub. I hate washing my hair in the tub.' 

Duo groaned thinking about the torture of bowing for twenty minutes over the tub. 'And by the way where is the source for all my inconvieninces anyway?' 

Intend for going to look for Kenji he turned around to the living room but stopped dead. Kenji was standing like a lost puppy soaking wet at the entrance to the kitchen. 

'Aw shit, how long does he stand there already? I don't even know how much he understands from our conversations.' Duo frowned in thought. Kenji had been proven to be very bright and he picked up very quickly. The child had uttered his first english words on the way back home but usually one learned to understand before speaking. 

The Deathscythe pilot sighed. The kid looked definitely like it had heard or seen too much. 

'Damn. Sorry kiddo it wasn't my intention to let you hear that.' He hadn't even spend 24 hours with the boy but right now he felt guilty about something he cared a shit about a couple of hours ago. He had to pay attention, the kid was really getting under his skin. 

Duo had been staring at Kenji for quite a while and Kenji stood there unmoving except the shivering staring back at Duo. The loudmouthed Deathscythe pilot didn't know what to say. He heard the shower running upstairs and wished Wu Fei could pop up next to him and take over. But he had said Shinigami never backed down from a battle and damn if he would do it now. 

The soaked teen opened his mouth but before he could say something Kenji interrupted him with a loud. "Haaatschi." 

"Bless you." Came the automatic reply. 

"Arigatou." Said Kenji timidly and smiled. 

"So you do understand us pretty well already. Well, you're Japanese I read once there are mothers who let there unborn babies listen to English vocabulary. It's crazy if you ask me. But knowing to whom you're gonna grow up to… Nothings crazy enough for Heero Yuy." 

Duo gave Kenji a loopsided grin and turned to go up the stairs. He was already at the steps as he turned back to Kenji. 

"So are you coming or what? Wuffers decided I'm stuck with you and I guess we'll just both have to live with it. I mean a certain blonde can be very uncomfortable to be around if something doesn't go as he wishes for example me letting you catch a cold and you ruining his carpet with dripping all over it with mud and water. So what will it be?" 

Duo Maxwell raised an eyebrow at Kenji who was still standing at the kitchen entrance. Kenji looked a bit uncertain for a minute but then decided that today nothing could get worse and joined Duo on the stairs. 

"Thought so." Duo grumbled. 

Ignoring Kenji's outstretched hand he stomped up the stairs. 

"You're kidding. This holding hand thing was A-ONE-TIME-THING. Meaning it had a cause and I don't think you'll get lost climbing up the stairs behind me." 

With that he vanished in his room fuming about obsessed little brats. 

***

Sorry about the chapter being so short and well a bit plotless but I didn't had the time to write the rest. So I'll cut it in pieces. Hope you don't mind. 


	12. Cleanup time

**A/N: **Hi guys you're still with me? Thx for reading esp. to my reviewers **Sakura123** (Girl, write what you think. Actually I like frankness a lot since I'm the same. My friends haven't ripped my head of cause of my loose mouth & actually it's for me a sign of honesty. Nope, don't know Scott McNeil & Mark Hildreth. Who are they? Hm, sure. Poor pilots being abused by our writing. But I gotta admit something for you. I never saw the whole TV show so actually I don't know how their creators made them to be. I got to know the charas over fanfictions and over the time I created my own picture of all the different variation I had read.), **Akennea** (Well, if you say so… ^_^), **Curious Dream Weaver** (Yeah, they simply left. If you ask me they're in for mega trouble if they ever dare to enter the safe house again.), **Hikaru **(Yup, I always run out of the room with yaoi pairings concerning 05, 06 and 13. That creeps me out. Those three are strictly hetero for me.), **Eri **(You do? I'm happy now. At least I have achieved something this week. Hach!), **griffen_cub** (I think Duo was so grumpy cuz I've been feeling like that. Only a happy hyper Duo is way too boring for me. His chara has much more to offer.), **TERRY MAXWELL** (Geez, really many questions…Lemme see. Yeah, Duo's past will be integrated into the story but it won't play such a big role as long as Kenji is small or there. What "boyfriend" are you talking about? I don't understand. Yeah, I still gotta interview Q and Tro what's with their sudden departure. Good that you remind me. Duo won't be a pedophile. He's one of the good guys here. And loving Kenji? Well, depends on many things I guess… e.g. how many reviews I get… Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't know actually. Don't know if being Kenji will affect Heero. Good question. I've thought about that myself already. And if Heero will ever return? Now THAT depends really all on the readers.)

Chapter 12: Clean-up time 

Duo entered in a huff his room Kenji trailing uncertain behind the agitated pilot.

'Okay, now. Thanks to Wuffers I'm stuck with the tub AND the brat. Well, he better have some food ready when we're out of the bath. Otherwise Shinigami will pay him a visit. He he.' His stomach rumbled in agreement. 

Grabbing his grey sweats and a warm pullover the dripping wet teen ran down to the stairs almost stumbling over Kenji who had been waiting in the corridor. 

'Geez, I forgot the damn towels.' Duo slapped his head, turned and raced back into his room. Kenji a step behind him. 

The braided teen pulled some towels out of the closet and then looked at Kenji. "You know I indeed said follow me but that doesn't mean you have to follow me around like a lapdog." Kenji frowned at the words not entirely understanding why Duo was refering to him as a dog and decided to ask Wu Fei-sensei later about it. 

The Gundam pilot shook his head. 'Gods, was Yuy always like that? Needing orders to survive? Christ. No sense for curiosity or adventure.' 

The street kid in Duo was scowling at Kenji's behavior. In his eyes the kid was just downright wrong. It wouldn't have survived a day on the streets. 

Duo raced downstairs when he turned around and saw Kenji was missing. He sighed and yelled upstairs. "Get a move on brat or you can explain to Quatre why you're sick. Cause if you stand any longer up there doing nothing it'll be your fault." 

Duo didn't care if Kenji understood what he had said but it didn't matter. In a couple of seconds Kenji stood next to him in the bathroom watching him getting undressed. The tub was almost full and Duo looked forward to get in and have a long relaxing bath. Casting a glance to Kenji he noticed the kid hadn't moved a finger to undress himself. 

"What? You don't expect me to help you, do you? You a FIVE year old? As far as I know that smartass upstairs said something about five years being able to undress themselves. Guess you're a speacial case or what?" Kenji continued to stare at him. The small boy stood there shivering in his wet clothes, bangs plastered to his face with water running over his cheeks. 

Duo blinked. 

'Oh oh. No way. I'm halluzinating. I gotta get into the tub. I'm suffering from brain freeze.' 

But he didn't move instead he outstretched his hand touching the childs cheek. It was wet and warm. And the water probably tasted salty, too. Duo groaned. He really was insensitive these days. All his confusion, anger and frustration at the current situation had pourred onto the shoulders of Kenji who -he had to admit- hadn't any fault of him being here. Nor could he understand why he, Duo had trouble dealing with him. The question was just how could you explain that to a five year old who didn't even speak your language? 

The braided teen got into a crouch taking one of Kenji's hands. "Look kiddo. I'm sorry. For once I really am. None of this crap happening between me and Yuy is your fault. You just happen to be a goddamn copy of him which makes me want to throttle you each time I see your face but beside that I really don't have a problem with you." 

Duo thought that pretty much sumed it up but seeing the screwed up expression on the boys face the kid kinda got it all wrong. "Ah common now don't cry." 

Duo clumsily wiped at Kenji's tears who sobbed quietly. 

"Duo no like Kenji-chan?" 

"What?!" 

Duo was too surprised to utter an answer right away. But he caught himself and raked his hands through his wet hair. 

"Honestly? No. Or maybe…" Duo sighed. "Ahhh. I don't know kiddo. I don't know." He fell silent. 

"I don't know if it makes any sense to explain the why and how since I don't really think you could understand it – literally. But listen. Your older… eh"-'Your older what, Maxwell? Self? Makes a lot of sense to a five year old. Damn it! Aah!-' "your older brother and me we don't really get along very well. He doesn't like me. I don't like him. We just can't find anything we have in common you know something were we can connect. Okay, he's a Gundam pilot and I'm a Gundam pilot but that's all. And it's goddamn not enough to be good team partners." 

Duo said angrily more to himself than to Kenji who listened intentively. 

"But you see. Shit happens and maybe just maybe I'll get used to you. Until then I think it's better you stick to someone else. Shinigami doesn't make a nice playmate." 

To his amazement Kenji grinned at him. 

'Oh yeah, he understands what Shinigami means. Probably thinks it's something cool. Geez, kids.' Then Kenji frowned. 

"Duo?" 

"Hm?" 

"Kenji have older brother?" 

Duo starred at him stupidly until he remembered his little story. 

"Ah yeah. You see. He's much older than you and well he was very good in school and now he's working together with the guys and me on this very important project." 

Duo hoped Kenji would buy that and thankfully he did. 

"Okay now. Let's get you out of those clothes or I'll have some stuff like how I could get you sick and so on to explain to your Quatre-sama." 

Duo quickly undressed Kenji and pulled off the rest of his clothes before climbing into the tub. Kenji followed with his help. 

'God, thanks to whoever invented the bathtub.' He got under water with Kenji giggling at him. 

'Geez, never would have dreamed of being with Yuy in a bathtub. Argh, gotta stop thinking of Kenji as Yuy.' He berated himself coming up again. 

"Well, let's start cleaning up kiddo before Wuffers burns dinner. Well, I hope at least he started it. Otherwise we'll just have fried dragon for dinner." Duo chuckled and grabbed the soap. 

"Wash that hair of yours kid." He tossed Kenji a small bottle of shampoo who frowned. Sure his hair wasn't as pretty as Duo's but it wasn't that bad or? I mean it wasn't really his fault it usually did what it wanted. 

"What kid? Quit staring at me." Duo started to scrub his skin. "Hurry up. I still need to wash my hair." Kenji blinked at him and finally started to clean himself up. Having his hair lathered with shampoo he pulled on Duo's braid which swam in the water like a snake to get the Deathscythe's pilots attention. 

"Ouch. Stop yanking on my hair." Duo glared at Kenji but at least helped him to rinse his hair now. 

"Gah!!!" Kenji rubbed his eyes as the water mingled with shampoo got into them. Duo slapped his hands away with Kenji whining about his eyes. 

"Geez kid. It's only water and stop rubbing it in! Here take the washcloth." 'My god so sensitive that kid. Wait until you're back Q, you're skin deep in shit.' Duo thought annoyed and got out of the tub. 

Right then Wu Fei rattled on the door. "Get a move on Maxwell. And don't let the kid drown in the tub." 

"Shut up Wu Fei. How about you take over your duties as a _sensei_? For the decision 'me not having to do anything at all with the kid' it's kinda odd how often I'm actually together with the brat." Duo shouted through the door. But Wu Fei only laughed and hopefully walked off in direction of the kitchen. 

'Damn, it's always me who ends up with the sticky things.' He regarded Kenji with a glance.

"Well at least YOU're not looking like a wet rat anymore. Common get out of there. I gotta wash my hair." Duo dressed quickly in his clothes and dropped a smaller towel over Kenji's head before rinsing the now empty tub and wetting his hair under the spray of water. 

'God, how do I hate washing my hair like this.' Hearing Kenji giggling he turned his head and found a naked five year old obviously laughing about him. 

"What's so funny brat and damn it would you please put on some clothes? I wouldn't care usually but you see if you're big brother ever gets wind of this I am sooo dead. Besides Q wouldn't want you to catch a cold. How often did I said that already? Jesus. Oh and before I forget it. Right now it would probably be _me_ who'd be taking care of _you_ and that's something WE BOTH DON'T WANT. Got it?!" 

Duo got back to washing his hair. 

"Duo all red." 

Duo rolled his eyes at him. 

"So that's what you're thinking is funny. Wait how you would look with your head hanging under almost cold water trying to wash meter long hair." 

Duo grumbled and continued rinsing his hair. Finally done he wrung it out and wrapped it up in a towel. By now Kenji was howling with laughter pointing at the fuming pilot who looked from his neck upwards like a sunburned sultan. 

"Funny ne?!" 

Duo glared at Kenji. 

"Let's see what d'ya say about this." 

In one swift motion Duo had grabbed Kenji's ankles had howled im upwards letting him dangle upside down over the bath tub. 

But to his own astonishment the boy was shrieking now with even more laughter and in less than a second the door flew open with a red faced Wu Fei ready to rip Duo's head off. 

"What the fuck are you crazy idiot doing????" 

Duo regarded Wu Fei with a cool look. 

"Language Chang." Looking very seriously he added. "I'm only trying to give him a taste of space gravitation. Since you seem to neglect your post as a teacher." 

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Couldn't you have waited until he was at least dressed." 

As if to support Wu Fei's statement Kenji sneezed. 

"Bless you." Said Wu Fei. "You two chaots better get ready or no dinner." And the Chinese walked back into the kitchen. 

"Yes, big bro." Duo mimicked. 

"I heard that Maxwell." Came a yell from the corridor. 

"Damn." Duo muttered and glancing at Kenji. "You know this is all your fault. You're nothing than trouble." 

He put the kid down and they both silently got ready. Fifteen minutes later Duo and Kenji stared with a sinking feeling on their plates. 

'What the fuck did he tried to do? Or maybe this is some Asian speciality?' Duo eyed suspiciously the globbery fishy mass on his plate and glanced at Kenji who poked carefully at the undefinite mass on his plate as if it would jump up and bite him any second. 

'Nope. Doesn't look like it.' 

Wu Fei ignored them both and ate happily his meal. Finishing he looked up and saw their untouched plats. 

"What not hungry? I'll take care of it." And wolved down their food as well. 

'Gross, how can he eat that?' Duo shuddered at the thought. 

"Hm, that was good." Wu Fei streched himself. "Okay you two. I cooked, you do the dishes." With that he got up and went up the stairs probably to his room. 

Kenji and Duo stared at their point blank plates. 

"Wu Fei-sensei no good cook." Kenji stated. 

"You said it kiddo." Duo agreed sighing with a growling stomach. "And now? I'm hungry." 

Duo got up opening the drawers in the kitchen hoping to find something edible. 

"Woohoo. Lookie here what I found. Since I'm a good guy I'm even ready to share with you kiddo." Duo swirled around and presented with a 'Tadaa.' a package of chocolate chip cookies. They both started to munch on their rather unconventional dinner. 

"Not that bad or? Well, one could say we survived day number one. And tomorrow Wu Fei the great sensei can suffer under you. Well and me of course. Can't let you have all the fun now, can't I?!"

Kenji, too busy stuffing his mouth full with cookies nodded his agreement.

"But for now I think it's better to let Wuffers rest. He'll need it for tomorrow." Duo said mischieviously stretching in his chair like a big cat while popping the last cookie into his mouth.   

***

Oh well, didn't like that chapter that much. I didn't have much time to write this week so it seems kinda awkward to me. I think I'll let Wuffers have his class next time or maybe let the three get sick overnight. Any suggestions ? Btw, regarding Kenji's comprehension of the language let's just say he's very smart for his age, English is easy to learn and usually understanding people is easier than answering them in another language. (at least for me…) Also I'm not so sure if I can update next week since I'm flying home for the holidays. Well, let's say it depends on your reviews if it's worth the stress. He he. Bye.


	13. Talking with ghosts

A/N: Happy new year to everybody and thx a lot to my faithful reviewers: Sakura123 (Actually I prefer the German voice actors to the American since even they have pretty cool voices it's absolutely unbelievable for 15 year old boys. But the best are usually the Japanese voice actors anyway.), Eri (Don't tell me we're going down again in the communication level?!), Zypher_Gundam (Yeah, yeah, admit it you would have loved to be in the tub with them! ;), Akennea (Don't want to be ungrateful but your reviews say always the same. x.x Guess I just have to get better.), gundam06serenity (Sorry!!! That wasn't exactly soon but the delay was  only because of the vacation!!!), Tauhiryo (Yup, I'm going to watch 'The last Samurai' too. I just hope not in French but in the original version.), griffen_cub (Yes, he will. Though I doubt Duo'll like it.) Chapter 13 : Talking with ghosts 

His head was feeling funny. Groaning. Duo blinked his eyes open wondering just why did he woke up when nothing disturbed him for a change. Finally after debating with himself to move an inch or not he reached over to search blindly for his watch. 

'Damn, where is that piece of shit?!' The young pilot hit something to the floor but finally found his watch. Squinting his eyes he tried to read the illuminated numbers. Still they came out kind of blurry. 'Probably because I'm so goddamn tired.' He grumbled under his breath before finally making out the numbers. 

'Christ, 2.16am.' Duo moaned while dropping the watch back on the table. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. 'Why does that always happen to me? Can't I just sleep peacefully for once? I'm a hardworking person after all. Blowing up Ozzies and handling annoying five year olds is not an every day job.' He pulled back his cover and sat up in a swift movement. 

'Fuck oh fuck.' Duo hold his aching head. He blindly grabbed to his small night table but the damn thing kept moving so he hit his hand instead. Duo let himself fall back onto his bed hitting the headboard in doing so. 

"Auuuwww." He moaned in agony. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He hissed glaring at the headboard. To his surprise though he could look straight through it. 

"Oh wow, it's snowing outside. Cool. Is it winter already?" Duo frowned. Something was definitely weird a little voice in his brain told him. He tried to sit up once more though very slowly this time. Having managed that he rubbed his aching mucsles. 'God, I'll never ever go down to town again. Damn that stupid bus to hell.' 

The braided teen pushed himself slowly up staggering out of his room across the corridor to the bathroom where he knew Quatre kept some asperin. He popped in two just to speed up the result and found himself looking in the mirror. 

'Whoa, kid you look like shit.' 

Duo nodded in agreement at the figure behind him in the mirror. "Nothing I can do about it, Solo. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it enough you keep coming back to me in my dreams?" Duo splashed some water in his tired face. 

The boy behind him frowned. 'Hey, I'm offended. What's that supposed to mean? Don't you like me anymore?' The blonde whined. 

"Stop whining already my head hurts enough." 

'Duo, you should be a bit more polite to your friends even if they're just halluzinations. Don't you remember what I taught you?' 

"Oh, Sister Helen, you're here, too. Wow, what a party!" Duo staggered out of the bathroom when he heard whining from the last room in the dark corridor. 

"Geez, what's this tonight?!" Barely being able to hold himself upright he shook his head to clear the grey from the edge of his vision and followed the noise. 

'Oh my poor boy, I think you're running a fever. You really shouldn't take walks out in the rain. It's not good for your health.' Helen said. 

Solo shrugged walking straight through the closed door. 'Nothing what stops Shinigami, ne?!' He grinned at Duo. 

"Nah, it's just a puny fever." In his delirium though Duo totally missed that Wu Fei had stepped out of his room taking in Maxwell talking to himself. 

'What is he doing now? And just who the hell is he talking to?!' Wu Fei shook his head and followed the Deathscythe pilot in Heero's (now Kenji's) room and stopped short. There was Duo obviously arguing with someone Wu Fei deemed invisible if it's a good idea to open the window or not. Only clad in his string pants with his tousled braid and his slightly swaying step he looked pretty like someone who had looked to deep in a glass. 

A moan beside him caught Wu Fei's attention. He leant over Kenji who lay sweating in his bed having kicked off his covers. Touching his forehead the small boy groaned. 

Fever. And looking at Duo the baka probably had one too. The Chinese was about to order Duo into bed when he suddenly had the urge to sneeze. "Haaatschi!!" 

Duo swung around blinking at him like an owl. "Hi Wuffers, didn't see you there. Caught a cold?" 

Wu Fei frowned at the grinning Duo. What was so funny about a cold? 

Duo swaggered over to him. "Aw, now would you look at that Solo, does our Wuffie-kins doesn't have a lovely red nose?" Duo cackled, Wu Fei glared and Kenji coughed in his sleep. 

"The little bugger is sick, you know?! I was just explaining to Solo we have to keep the window closed even if it's so freaking hot in here meaning I payed attention in class." Duo grinned at someone only he could see before he plopped down on Kenji's bed. 

"I can see that. And obviously you're running a fever as well." Wu Fei scowled. 

"And who's fault is that? All yours!!! Solo is agreeing with me so you havta take care of me and my little buddy here." Duo said and let himself fall beside Kenji wrapping his arm around the smaller body. 

Wu Fei raised his eyebrows at this and shrugged. "Stay there. Don't move." Wu Fei left the room. 

"Hey kid, wake up I want you to meet some of my friends." Duo poked the sleeping child in the side.

'You should let him sleep, my boy. The little one is quite exhausted.' 

"Yeah okay. We had quite a trip yesterday." 

Solo jumped to him on the bed. "Che. Who's so crazy as to walk up that freaking hill in the middle of a downpoor anyway?" Solo blew his bangs. 

"You should ask that the dragon master over there." Duo snorted pointing at Wu Fei who had just entered the room with some medicaments. 

"Here take these." He offered Duo some pills. 

"No, can't." The braided teen waved his hand in Wu Fei's face. 

"And why not?" Wu Fei asked between his teeth. Duo was crazy enough with all his senses intact but with a fever he was even more off track. 

"Sister Helen says I already took asperin meaning I can't take those." Duo pushed himself upwards. "Ya know Wuffers how about you let me do this? Looks like you never dealt with sick people before. Or are you actually trying to get rid of me?" Duo raised his eyebrows and tried to grab hold on Wu Fei but unfortunately the Chinese didn't stop moving. "Fuck Chang, would you stop being such an asshole and stop moving around already. Just because Shinigami is taken down by a fever means you can make fun of me." 

Wu Fei frowned at the long haired boy and dragged him upwards. It wasn't that he moved rather it seemed that Duo's senses were a bit off. 'Better not saying anything. He looks pissed enough. Looks like mood changes come along with the fever. Shit. Where is Quatre when you need him?' Wu Fei sighed and let Duo pass. 

Deathscythe's not-so-healthy pilot staggered back to the bathroom where he opened the cabinett over the sink once again. "So Sister Helen, I need your help now. What should I give the little bugger?" 

'Mhm, there's no real medicin for the child in there.' Helen scratched her chin behind him frowning in thought. 

Solo showed Duo slightly in the side to get a better look. 'Hey, make a bit space there. Lemme see.' He scanned the various bottles and packages and finally pointed at another package of asperin. 'You should take half a pill of those. It should be okay for his age.' 

'That's a good idea. It'll keep the pain and fever at bay. I wonder why you don't have a fever thermometer here.' Helen said. 

"Oh you see." Duo scratched his head in thought. "We usually don't have to deal with stuff like that. Burns, shot wounds, lacerations and deep cuts are usually our forte." He prepared the half a pill in a glass. 

'Oh.' Helen looked a bit perplexed. 

Solo looked nonplussed. 'Well, good sister. They're in a war after all.' 

Duo carefully brought the glass to Kenji ignoring Wu Fei who frowned at him. "Just what are you giving him? I hope you're not trying to poison him after all what we've been through yesterday."

Duo carefully made the half awake boy drink the contents. "Even if. First it would be your fault for getting him sick. Secondly Quatre's, since it's his task to freaking take care of him BUT he deserted us which he and Trowa will regret once I'll get a hold of them." Duo closed his eyes rubbing them. 

"You should be in a bed yourself, Maxwell. Just tell me what I should do." 

But Duo waved. "Nah, don't bother. Solo says he's one of us and he would never let me live it down if I abandon Kenji. Sister Helen would be mighty disappointed too. So you see. Can't do that. Though I'd appreciate it if you could fetch me a bassin with cold water and a couple of rags. Wu Fei walked out the door doing as the Deathscythe's pilot had asked. When he came back Duo was once again laying next to Kenji. 

"Duo?" Wu Fei asked hesitating. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm up up already." Duo sat up on the bed and took of Kenji's pyjama and started to wrap the cold rags around his legs and arms. Another he put on Kenji's forehead and the last he used to cool his own head as well as wipe Kenji's neck and chest from time to time. 

Wu Fei sat on a chair watching the two figures on the bed. "Are they still there?" 

Duo looked up startled. "Who?" He asked dumbly. 

Wu Fei tugged nervously at a strand of his hair which had fallen out of the ponytail. "Well, Sister Helen and Solo." 

Duo stared for a moment at him before shaking his head. "No. They are sleeping now." He fell silent. After awhile Duo said. "Sister Helen said we should give him after six hours the other half of the tablette and keep his body cool." The teen let out a grin. "And I had to promise her and Solo that I'd rest as well." 

Wu Fei nodded. "Then do that. The best is if you stay here in Kenji's bed so I can have a look over you both." 

Duo let out a relieved smile. "Ah Wuffers I knew you're a softie under all this justice raving madman." He closed his eyes so he didn't see Wu Fei's half scowl half smile directed at him. "Wu Fei, you don't think now I'm crazy, or?!" 

For a moment Wu Fei didn't know if Duo really had spoken but in the next moment two dark indigo eyes blinked open. Glazed with fever they were waiting for an answer. Slowly Wu Fei shook his head. "No you're not Duo. We have all our ghosts." Duo gave him a last grateful smile before closing his eyes. Wu Fei leant back in his chair watching the pair. 

Ten minutes later. 

"Wu Fei?" 

"What?" 

"Can't sleep." 

"You will. Just count to hundred." 

Ten minutes later. 

"Doesn't work." 

"Maxwell, you're exhausted. You should fall asleep instantly just what did you take?" 

"Asperin." 

"Same like Kenji's?" 

Silence. 

"No. The other ones." 

Sigh. 

"Great. You idiot took the ones with vitamin C." 

"So?" 

"Vitamin C works like caffeine." 

"Aha." 

Silence. 

"You know Wuffers. Since I can't sleep and you're my "nurse". How about you tell me a good night story?" 

"SHUT UP MAXWELL AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY."

"Che. What a nurse. I was only asking."

************************

Hi everybody, this chapter was a mix of things what have been happening when I was sick. I'm having a fever very seldom and when I had it last year I actually could see through walls. Don't know how it worked though. Overimaginative mind I guess. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter in the safe house and Q and Tro will contact Wuffers and Duo. The part with Duo seeing and talking to Solo and Helen is inspiried by the Irish writer Jamie O'Neill. He wrote 'At swim, two boys' which is a tender lovestory between two boys in Ireland in 1915/16. Read it it's very good. I hope you all had nice holidays! Happy new year!


	14. Discovered

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating since forever. I haven't been reading Gundam Wing fanfiction for a long time and I felt not comfortable enough to write on the story. But I'll try to continue and end it soon. I just hope you are not too disappointed how everything turned out in this chapter. I also changed my pen name. I just got bored of my old one.

**Chapter 14: Discovered**

A new day brings new hope.

Whoever had said that surely hasn't ever been in Duo Maxwell's shoes. When said pilot opened his eyes next morning - or better make that noon - he felt like a gundam had just walked over him. His eyes hurt – well, that was probably because the sun was shining full force in his direction, just who had opened the curtains over night anyway -, his throat was raw like sandpaper and his muscles started screaming as soon as he twitched so much as his little toe.

"Shit." Duo groaned. "I feel like I haven't slept at all." He tried to roll on his side but was stopped short when he came face to face with Kenji. Duo blinked. 'What the fuck...?!' He carefully backed up a few inches. 'This kid is worse than a gum on my shoe. How did he get in my bed anyway?' Duo scrunched up his face trying to remember and came up with nothing. "So much for a good morning." He grumbled quietly while carefully trying to get out of the bed without waking Kenji.

Being finally out of bed he noticed two things. First that this wasn't his room at all and secondly that the Nataku pilot was hunched on a stool in what must be a very uncomfortable sleeping position across the room. Duo stared confused at his comrade and then back to Kenji who slept with his mouth open the sleep of the dead. 'Just what is going on here...?! Not only am I sleeping with Kenji again in one bed but also Wu Fei is sleeping on a stool? Maybe one of his exercises...' He shook his head. 'One thing is for sure though, I so do not want to be anywhere near Wu Fei when he wakes up. That looks goddamn painful.' With a grin he quietly left the room to go find something edible for breakfast and if he was lucky he could even get a hold on some aspirin.

In the meantime Kenji found his way back to the living and after discovering that he had been abandoned, he trudged down the stairs only to find Duo propped up with a pillow on the sofa eating cereal. While indigo eyes continued to stare at the flickering screen, Kenji stopped at the sofa waiting to be noticed. Had he known that it was pretty useless trying to get Duo's attention while he was watching TV he might have considered a different strategy but luckily the fates were on his side and none other than Wu Fei saved him.

Said pilot choose this moment to wake up. When the Chinese realized that neither kid nor pilot where were they were supposed to be namely in bed like sick people should be, he did the first thing that came to his sleep-deprived mind: "MAXWELL!!!! KENJI!!!! Where are you?"

Duo in turn choked on his cornflakes, jumped up, saw Kenji, dropped the bowl while continuing choking on some cereal stuck in the wrong place. Being a sensible child Kenji came to his rescue and started clapping him on his back. When Duo could finally breathe again, he noticed with teary eyes that he had a katana stuck under his nose. And there he thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Back to bed NOW." A very irate Wu Fei yelled at the both of them.

"Why??? I just got up." Duo protested.

"It's for your own good. Now move it." Wu Fei emphasized this by coming even closer if that was possible.

Duo and Kenji looked at each other and slowly started backing up towards the stairs. Wu Fei did have an advantage after all. But the longhaired teen wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Look Wu Fei I don't know what crawled up your ass. But would you mind explaining what's going on? Maybe you only hit your head when you fell off the stool-"

"Be quiet, Maxwell. This is all your fault anyway." Wu Fei gritted out between his teeth. "If you think all my work was for nothing you are wrong. I will not spend another night on that stool."

"Hey, nobody is forcing you to sleep on that stool anyway. I always thought you take your training of controlling your body too seriously anyway."

They had reached the room Duo had just left half an hour ago. "The stool has nothing to do with my mental exercises. Now get back in there. In the bed." Wu Fei pushed them towards the bed.

Kenji and Duo had resigned to their fate and did as they were told. Wu Fei threw them another glare and finally closed the door. Looking at Kenji he asked.

"Do you have any idea just what this was about?"

The kid frowned and then slowly shook his head. "Sensei mad?"

Duo shrugged. "Maybe he just had a bad dream last night and he got up on the wrong foot. Who knows?"

The 02 pilot scratched his head. "And why is everything my fault again? All I did was sleep last night." He then got up and poked his head out of the room. No pissed off Chinese in sight. Back to Kenji he said. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Duo tiptoed over the wooden floor to his own room. Throwing on his usual black clothes in a hurry he grabbed his laptop and went back to Kenji's room.

"Get dressed kid." He pointed to a bag with clothes while booting up the laptop. "At least I can get done some work like this. Who would have thought I get room arrest just for sleeping. Wu Fei definitely needs some time off."

Duo set down to work but he wasn't even busy for half an hour when the alarms suddenly went off. Someone must have tipped off the sensors around the grounds. "Oh shit." He checked with the security program and it showed unwanted visitors in military clothing.

"Damn. Why now? Stupid ozzies." He cursed while turning off the alarm, grabbing some of Kenji's clothing and his laptop stuffing it in his always packed travel bag. He also retrieved Wu Fei's bag while calling Kenji to follow him downstairs to the backdoor the one leading to the woods. The gundams were hidden on a clearing not far from the house. Wu Fei had showed Kenji how to get there for a worst-case scenario. Duo just hoped Kenji would find his way; he first had to find Wu Fei who hopefully would be in his usual meditation place.

Scanning the grounds through the small window in the door he turned back to Kenji grabbing his small hands. "Listen kiddo. We're gonna make a little trip now. You're up for it?"

Kenji gave him a small tight nod but Duo could see the fear visible in the child eyes. Duo quirked his mouth upwards, trying to reassure the child. "Don't worry. Let's play a game, okay?!" Adrenaline was cursing through his veins while he explained quickly to Kenji. "Remember what Wu Fei taught you? Do you remember how to get to the secret place?"

Kenji only hesitated seconds before mumbling a shy. "Hai."

"Good. You'll go there as quickly as you can without being seen while I find Wu Fei. Wu Fei and me will try to get there as quickly as possible, too. The first there is the winner, okay?! Then let's go."

Duo threw one more glance through the window before opening the door. He motioned to Kenji to run into the woods. Checking that Kenji was no longer visible he took off in the opposite direction hoping that he would not be too late for Wu Fei. Duo reached the small opening and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Wu Fei unharmed. The Chinese boy was just about to yell something at the black clad 02 pilot when he saw the bags.

"Status, Maxwell."

"Triggered alarms. They're coming into this direction. I sent Kenji to the gundams." He threw Wu Fei his bag and they both made their way as silently as possible through the woods. They hadn't been far as they heard cars and voices shouting. OZ had stormed the save house. They hurried between the branches and finally reached the clearing.

Wu Fei took off immediately for Nataku removing the camouflage net while Duo followed suit while scanning the grounds. No sign of Kenji yet. Hadn't he found the clearing?

"Wu Fei, are you sure that Kenji can retrace his way to the clearing?"

The dark haired pilot looked up. "He has to."

Duo got a bad feeling about this. Kenji wasn't Yuy. Maybe it had been a mistake to let the kid go by himself. But Kenji had enough time to make it here by himself and they would have been too slow if he had kept Kenji with him while looking for Wu Fei. It didn't matter though how he turned the issue Kenji didn't show up. They still had a few minutes but they couldn't wait forever. Duo turned back to the task at hand. Deathscythe had to be ready for take off. He just hoped Kenji would make it in time.

----------------------------------------------

I reread the other chapters and I haven't been too happy with them. It needs a lot of revising but since I never get around to do just that I'll just continue on with the story. Hope you can bear with me.


	15. Guilt

**A/N:** Guess what people…I got a very nice person to check my writing for me. Isn't that cool?! May I introduce…ta da…Becky. I hope that the chapter will be much more fun to read now. Thanks again Becky!!!!!

I forgot to say my thanks to everyone who read **chapter 13**: SORRY!!! So here we go: **Akennea** (Thanks! I will. I will. I'll bring the fic to an end!), **Eri** (Yeah, I thought so, too. It was kinda strange after all!), **Happy Fan** (Happy New Year to you 2! I'm late for about a year but hell now it's the perfect time. ), **Eternal Sailor Darkness** (Wow, you must be black and blue after being sick!), **Cesia** (I'll try to keep that in mind.), **CuriousDreamWaver** (I would have liked to see that.), **Devona Wolfe** (Aha, you're having naughty thoughts there!!! ), **Sakura123 **(Yep, it was weird. Hope you didn't mind too much!), **silverblueenchantress** (Yup, sure.), **Chapter 14**: **TARIGARMA** (Yeah, I know. I was quite shocked to see just how "often" I updated last year. --), **CuriousDreamWaver** (Yeah, he is. He's making progress, ne?!), **Mystical-Maiden** (Oh, I think you're going to be disappointed! Sorry!), **Yasei Raiden** (You'll see. You'll see.), **x-digitalangel-x** (The fever is gone down already – luckily for them. Quatre and Trowa are only good friends like Wu Fei and Duo. Don't worry!), **cool youkai** (Yeah, poor Duo, ne?!), **DaughterofDeath** (With such a pen name, I should better not refuse, ne?!)

**Chapter 15: Guilt**

Time seemed to have stopped as OZ stormed the clearing.

"Get out of there, Maxwell! If they get the gundams, everything will be over. There is nothing we can do now!" Wu Fei yelled to his friend over the com link. He started up Nataku and went skywards, pushing the OZ soldiers back with the heat waves his gundam emitted.

Duo scowled. "No way Chang. We can't leave the brat here." He yelled into the com. "What – what do you think J will do once he figures out we lost his precious pilot?!" Duo was greeted by silence.

Then he heard Wu Fei sigh. "You know as well as I that J values Wing more than Heero's life. And you know that he is right. If OZ gets the gundams, the resistance is done with."

Shinigami's pilot knew his comrade was right. Another matter though was his conscience, which kept yelling that you do not leave a kid with OZ if you ever want to see it again. And to Duo's amazement, he did indeed want to see Kenji again. That little guy seemed to have grown on him. With a growl of frustration, he stamped his thoughts down, put Deathscythe in gear, and went after Wu Fei who had already taken care of Wing and was by now almost out of eyesight.

Their flight continued in silence. Wu Fei sent Duo the coordinates for their new safe house where they would meet up with Quatre and Trowa. It was quite far and Duo knew he would spend the time agonizing over the fact that he felt horribly guilty about leaving Kenji in OZ hands. He was fairly sure that OZ had found the kid. His over imaginative mind had an easy way of showing him just how they could get the kid to talk. He was bitterly reminded on his life back on L2. What happened to street kids who were caught by the wrong kind of good police officers...

"God damn it." Duo had the urgent need to hit something - anything. Most likely Yuy, who's damn fault it was anyway to get shrunken to a cute kid which had goddamn wormed his way into Duo's heart. Though he'd made sure the kid wouldn't ever find out about that. No - hell would rather freeze over. He'd take that little secret with him to his grave.

The black clad teen was angry. Angry that he'd failed once again to protect someone close to him – someone innocent. But it didn't matter if he concentrated his anger on OZ, J, Wu Fei or Heero. Somewhere in his gut he knew it was his own damn fault. He got careless, distracted by the kid and now he had the result. Duo knew it would be much easier to pretend he was happy that the kid was gone – hey, it was exactly what he had wanted all along, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Anyway, there was no one to pretend to. So why bother. He still had a couple of hours to pull his act together.

The hours dragged by slowly, but finally their destination came into sight. From the looks of it, the house was most likely one of the Winner estates. When Duo landed his gundam next to Wing and Nataku, Wu Fei was long gone. Probably in search of Quatre and Trowa. Just the thought of explaining what had transpired at the safe house resulting in kind of loosing Kenji made his insides feel squishy. Quatre was usually the sensible one in their team, but he had been touchy before about Kenji. Duo didn't dare imagine how he would react to their news. The best way would be to let Wu Fei take the brunt and then come to his rescue.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Duo carefully sneaked into the house listening for any indications that Trowa and Quatre were already there. He was just about to peek into the kitchen when he felt someone breathing down his neck.

"What are you doing Duo?"

Said pilot just managed to refrain from jumping and whirled around to face a suspicious looking Quatre, with Trowa in tow, who looked at him quizzically, an eyebrow raised.

"I – I was looking for Wu Fei." Duo swallowed and grinned at them. "How did the mission go?" He slowly peeled himself off the wall he was pressed against and tried to get past Quatre into the kitchen. To his dismay though the blonde followed and innocently asked the most dreaded question.

"Where's Kenji?" Duo stared at Quatre willing the blonde to forget what he just asked.

"Duo?" The blonde leaned closer.

Snapping out of his daze Duo blinked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "We lost him." Seconds ticked by while Duo was mentally hitting himself. But what else could he say without lying. 'Stupid Wu Fei. Never here when you need him.'

Quatre stared expressionlessly at him. "Come again?" Looking at Trowa who was wildly shaking his head and making all kinds of gestures Duo couldn't quite figure out. Duo's gaze travelled back to the blonde pilot before him. A deep frown was marring the blonde features now and Duo was preparing himself for what he was about to face. Trowa obviously realized there wasn't much he could do now, and was slowly backing off.

"Did you just say YOU LOST KENJI?" Quatre asked disbelievingly.

Duo looked like a deer caught in the headlights and nodded slowly. "Well, you see … it was like this …-"

"YOU LOST KENJI?!" Quatre's face was coming closer and closer and Duo desperately tried to vanish into the wall. No such luck. The blonde's eyes were narrowed at him whatever half way decent explanation had been floating in Duo's mind went down the drain when Quatre fully exploded.

"JUST HOW CAN YOU LOSE A KID? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE YUY BUT KENJI IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT MATTER. HE IS INNOCENT FOR HEAVENS SAKE." Quatre got quite red in the face while he continued ranting at poor Duo. "You were supposed to look out for him. We are a team after all, and Yuy is part of our group whether you like the idea or not. We are in a war here, and there is no place for childish, selfish behaviour. And here I thought he was safe with you! After all, he trusted you the most!"

Duo paled at this and let his head hang low. Quatre was right. What did it matter that he actually liked the kid, if he had failed to keep Kenji safe in the end? In his opinion, he totally deserved to be yelled at. Trowa who had been watching the rather one-sided exchange saw the downcast expression on Duo's face before it vanished just as quickly as it came. A determined look replaced it and suddenly Duo pushed Quatre away and stormed out of the kitchen.

Quatre was about to go after him but Trowa hold him back shaking his head. "Calm down Quatre. I know you are disappointed in Duo but let's find Wu Fei. I want to hear what happened. I don't think Duo is quite up to that right now."

Sandrock's pilot nodded slowly.

"What was that all about? Maxwell almost ran me over." Wu Fei stood in the doorway and one look at the other pilots and he knew what was going on. "So you know about Kenji then?"

Quatre's head snapped up and he said sadly. "How could he only leave Kenji behind?"

"Because I told him to do so." Wu Fei replied flatly.

"WHAT?!" Quatre looked at him unbelievingly.

"You're kidding?" Trowa asked looking as flabbergasted as his blonde team partner.

"You – you…" Quatre sputtered. "You what?"

Wu Fei rolled his eyes at Quatre, and pushed past them to lean against the kitchen counter. "I ordered Duo to take off and leave the kid behind." Wu Fei said coolly to the smaller boy. "The gundams were compromised. You do know that the evacuation of the gundams has priority. OZ stormed the safe house, and Duo got us out. It wasn't his fault that Kenji didn't make it in time to the rendezvous point." Wu Fei clearly looked pissed. "It's not as if he wanted to. Believe me, that child means more to him than he lets on." The black haired teen turned to Trowa. "Let's find out if we can trace Kenji. Maybe Winner can figure out HIS priorities in the meantime." With that Wu Fei strode out of the kitchen ignoring the silent blonde.

Trowa stopped to pat Quatre's back. "Go, apologize. He'll understand. He always does." Quatre nodded, slowly wandering off in search of Duo, regretting his outburst. He sighed. 'Somehow this always happens when I get ticked off.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, people you still with me?! What do you think should happen next? I mean we can't just leave Kenji wherever he is now, right?! I promise to update more quickly as soon as I'm done with this semester. We have to bring this story to an end.


	16. In the woods

**A/N:** I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update. The chapter was already done but I've been waiting for my beta reader to mail me the corrected chapter back but I never got a response. So I'm sorry if there are many errors this time.

Here we go again. Thanks to all my lovely readers especially those who took the time to review. I love you all. **Clarobell** (You want Kenji-kun safe? Well, you'll see what actually happened.), **dkAdeena **(Hope, you'll check back with me!), **Yasei Raiden** (Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'll be good from now on!;), **ZaKai** (Hope you like this chappie as well!), **Lady-Frisselle** (Nope, he is not. That'd be too dumb, don't ya think!), **CuriousDreamWeaver** (You are soooooo great! Always sticking around! Thank you!), **DaughterofDeath **(Good to see you again. Hope you have a good read!), **kidishcaresh **(Sorry. Guess again!), **Raelyn-Mage** (Don't worry Kenji. I won't let anything happen to Kenji. I like the little bugger, too. Oh, I just saw you reviewed twice. I'm really sorry for letting you wait for so long.), **MysticHeero** (How did your AS Biology exam go? I hope you didn't fail!), **is bad at creativity** (Hey, don't say your not creative. You were the closest to what actually happened with Kenji!), **Taki-bi Misuriki** (I will finish it. The first part of TIC will be over soon. I don't know if I'll continue with the story then.), **cranky-snak** (Nah, I won't torture Kenji. That'd be too hard on the kid. Though I cannot exactly say he'll be safe either.), **einld **(Thx! If you know any good stories to read, tell me!), **silverblueenchantress **(THX!)

**Chapter 16: In the woods**

The raindrop rolled slowly down his nose and fell down on the muddy ground. The small body sat holed up in his secret hide out looking gloomily into the darkening sky. He wondered what would happen if he had to stay here all night. It would be getting dark soon. Kenji shuddered at the thought. Sure he was a big boy he could take care of himself but he really wasn't too keen on spending the night outside. Besides the constant dripping of water leaking through the creaks of the old hollow tree was pretty annoying. He quickly got tired of wiping it of his face all the time. Kenji sighed and tried to get more comfortable. He didn't know how long he had been hiding but he sure hoped that Duo would come get him soon. Surely it couldn't take that long to trick the bad guys.

When the older boy had told him to run he had raced on his short legs as fast as he could through the woods. He had found the clearing easily but unfortunately the sky had opened up and rain was pouring down in buckets in mere seconds. Not being fond of rain nor being out in the open he opted for sheltering himself inside that particular tree. Not soon after he heard yelling and gunfire. Kenji didn't dare go looking for Duo now. He just hoped that his older friend and his sensei weren't in trouble. Kenji rubbed his hands again. It did get kind of cold after a while in soggy clothes.

"I hope he'll come soon." He murmured quietly. His stomach started growling again. Kenji frowned. "And he'll better hurry." All this excitement had made him hungry and he started to feel sleepy.

'Pretty optimistic who barely knows his guardians.' It whispered.

Kenji blinked. He could have sworn that he heard someone speak to him but looking around of course there was no one. There was barely enough space for him inside the tree. Did that mean the bad men were back? Kenji's eyes shot open and he pressed himself as far as he could backwards into the old roots of the tree.

'Shhh, don't worry. It's okay. They are long gone.'

Kenji looked around in surprise momentarily his curiosity winning over his fear. "Why can I hear you but not see you? That's not possible."

The voice was silent and the kid started to think it has been his imagination when he heard the quiet voice again. 'I can't prove it but I swear I'm real. I have been with you all the time. I – I have been sleeping, dreaming. So I couldn't talk to you.'

"Cool. Can I talk to you whenever I want? Cuz then I won't be bored or alone." Kenji then seemed to remember something. "Oh wait. That's not really true like that. I have new friends now. They're gonna come pick me up soon. But it's real nice to talk to you. The others don't speak Japanese besides sensei of course. It's funny that you do." Kenji wanted to say some more but quickly shut his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was very impolite of me. I shouldn't talk so much." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

'It's alright. I'm used to it.' Kenji seemed to be relieved to hear that. 'You can tell me whatever you want but first we should get out of this weather. You'll get sick if you stay here. And I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay around.'

Almost instantly Kenji jumped to attention. "No, you can't leave me. Stay here. You said you would." He said almost accusingly.

'I said that I am always with you but that doesn't mean I can always talk to you. It's tiring to stay conscious enough to talk to you. But be assured I'll try, okay!' Kenji nodded slowly. 'Well, then first let's get back to the safe house. We'll get you some dry clothes, some food and then I'll help you contacting the others.'

Kenji shook his head as soon as he heard this. "Nope, doesn't work for me. I have to stay here. Duo'll come and pick me up. He said he would."

The voice sighed. 'I don't think it's possible to come and get you otherwise he would have been here a long time ago.'

"But what if he comes and I'm not here anymore. He'll be worried.'

"You expect to much, Kenji. Duo has his priorities. I don't think he'll be able to come back."

'You don't know Duo. He will come looking for me.' Kenji shouted worked up enough to break into tears over the matter.

'Okay. Okay. Calm down. There's no point in crying over someone like that person.' The voice sounded almost frustrated by now.

"You know do you have a name?"

Silence.

"I mean you do have a name, right!"

'Well.' The voice faltered.

"Or is it a secret?"

'Yes. You could say that.'

"Maybe I can invent a new name for you."

'NO.' Now the voice was definitely frustrated. 'Listen. You really need to get out of the rain.' Pause. 'Duo will be sad if he knows you haven't been taking care of yourself. I don't think he'll be very happy to find a sick little Kenji when he comes to pick you up.'

"Oh." Kenji's ears perked up. He hadn't though of that and the last thing he wanted was Duo getting mad at him. The older boy already got worked up too easily about small things. Kenji was thinking it over.

'And I can help you contacting the others.'

"Really!" The boys eyes lit up. Now that argument was definitely convincing "Great. Let's go then." He promptly crawled out of his hiding place shielding his eyes against the rain. Remembering the direction he had come from he slowly picked his way back to the safe house. When Kenji seemed to get off track the voice quietly gave him the correct directions and not long and the safe house was in sight. As Kenji came closer he could see that it had been thoroughly searched. Running upstairs into his room he quickly grabbed some of his remaining clothes and changed after towelling himself off. Following a sudden urge he climbed into the bed he and Duo had shared the night before. The longhaired teens scent was still lingering in the pillow and a sudden wave of sadness hit him. The small child quickly curled up under the covers and closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them his new friends would be there. He wanted Duo to be here with him. Kenji stayed there wallowing in his misery until the voice spoke to him again.

'He won't come. If you want something badly you always have to go and get it yourself. It's silly to rely on belief and the good will of others. Only your own strength will get yourself forward in life. Now get up and look for the machine I have told you about.'

Kenji slowly got up but instead of following the voice orders he went in search of food. He knew that the voice wanted to look for that morse code thingy but his stomach told him that food was more important right now. Finally his tummy was happy once more and he dragged himself up the stairs again into the room Quatre-sama and Trowa-san had occupied. To his surprise the morse machine was just were the voice said it would be. He picked it out of the closet and set it onto the floor following the voice instructions. Since he was a bright child he had no trouble tapping the signals the voice ordered. Obviously the voice believed that Duo and the others would come pick him up when they received the signal. He wasn't quite sure how that should work but oh well. He would at least give it a try.

Just as he had repeated the signal for a few times he heard heavy footsteps downstairs and deep gruff voices talking downstairs. Kenji froze. Were the bad men back?

'Quick hide under the bed!' The voice urged him hurriedly. The kid did as he was told and seemingly not too late as a man passed the room only seconds later. From what Kenji could see it wasn't a soldier like the others he had seen in the woods. Those men looked similar in their get up but they had no specific uniforms and all kinds off different weapons. They seemed to be looking for something. Kenji had no time to wonder just what they were looking for when suddenly the morse machine jumped into action. The voice in his head muttered some very inappropriate words as Kenji watched one of the men entering the room and kneeling in front of the machine. He was obviously listening and decoding the signal. Kenji realized that this meant Duo knew he was here. That he would surely come for him now.

Suddenly the man spoke. "Maze. Come here." Another man came and both spoke in hushed voices. Then the Maze guy left the room obviously to take the orders to the other men who all started to look again into each room at least that's what it sounded like.

Suddenly the voice spoke up. 'They know you are here. They are looking for you. If they find you, be still and quiet. I doubt that the others will be here in time.' Kenji's heart was in his throat. He didn't want to be found. He silently prayed that the men couldn't see him. Maybe he could become invisible if he prayed just hard enough. A rough jerk on his foot put an abrupt end to his prayer and he was hanging up side down in front of a badly scarred man.

"Now what do we've got here?"

So guys, what do you think? The story is taking a turn now and actually steering towards its ending. At least what I've been having in mind for the first part. I do not know if I will continue after finishing this part.


	17. What to do?

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Are you guys still with me? A big thank you to everybody who is reading this story and especially who bothered to review: **Raelyn-Mage** (You are awesome. I love your reviews. Thx a lot!), **Yasei Raiden** (I'm sorry that I always take so long to update. I feel bad about it. I'm thinking about going back to my one-update-every-week. Know what, I'll ask the readers if they want it? Then I'll see if it's worth the effort. Thx for sticking with me anyway.), **Lady-Frisselle** (Ah, yes. But you'll see what's gonna happen soon.), **ZaKai** (The problem is that if I don't quit the story after Heero Yuy is back I'll have to write the next part which actually exists in my head. It would be about Heero and Duo getting eventually friends. But if I would do that the story would still not be finished for a long time. I'm not sure if I can do that.), **CuriousDreamWeaver** (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!), **artgirl150 **(I'll try. Hope I won't disappoint you.), **Gigglegal** (Thanks for reviewing twice. Have fun reading!), **helena **(Ahhhhh, torture? Sorry, but I've been an aupair twice and I adore kids. I can't torture my little Kenji. Hope you'll like what I write anyways.), **skydaybreak **(Oh a new reader! Hi there! Hope you'll enjoy reading my story!)

**Chapter 17: What to do?**

"Holy shit!" Duo exclaimed with a terrified expression on his face. "We've got to get him out of there. Right now!" But before the teen could even so much as get up and run out of the room to his gundam he found himself flat on his face. Scowling he pushed himself up and more or less ripped his precious braid from Wu Fei's hand.

"Don't touch that!" He petted his long rope of hair while checking if it sustained any "injuries" from being manhandled by an irate Chinese who was currently glaring holes into his head.

"Think, Maxwell! If you go blasting in with Deathscythe now. Just what do you think will be left of the kid?"

Duo snorted. "Do you think I'm that crazy? I know myself that Deathscythe wouldn't be of any help. But if we waste anymore time they will leave the safe house and then Kenji will be gone for good."

Quatre who had received the first Morse signals shook his head. "Even if. We could easily track them. OZ can't hide anything from us. We'll just hack into their system and search for Kenji's file." He said rubbing his chin.

But Duo shook his head solemnly. "I - I don't think so, Quat." All eyes turned to him curiously. Duo shrugged. "Well, for once our star hacker is not exactly here to help us nor did he ever share any information about hacking OZ files." He said disgusted thinking about the 01 pilot. "His error will cost us a lot of time and that's something we don't have." The teen crossed his arms in front of his chest daring anyone to argue with him.

But Wu Fei nodded. "I think he's right. Even if Yuy isn't the only one who as expert hacking abilities, Duo does have a point. Yuy never shared such things as passwords, hidden backdoors etc. with us and I think trying to hack into his laptop will be fruitless as well. It's more heavily guarded than Treize's headquarters." He said scowling while thinking about his nemesis.

"Oh. That's true." Quatre crunched up his nose in thought while Trowa kept his silence but at least managed to look thoughtful as well. Silence reigned for several seconds before Duo couldn't hold it anymore.

"Come on guys! You can't be seriously standing around here while the little bugger is in serious trouble. Just let's go already. We've lost precious time already." He waved his hands to the door for emphasis and was as good as gone if Wu Fei wouldn't have hauled him back by his braid again. "Aw, I wish you would quit that 'Fei. I hate it. It god damn hurts." He rubbed his head and send the Chinese a glare.

"I think Yuy was absolutely right. You are a baka if you think you can run off and make a plan as you go."

Duo froze as he heard Wu Fei using 01's special nick name for Duo. "Shut up, Chang. Just try me. Where I come from you usually don't have enough time to think up a nice plan to bust out your buddies. Usually they are dead by then." He hissed at the black haired teen.

Quatre looked uncomfortably from Wu Fei to Duo. He had thought that both teens had gotten closer during the time they had spent together but it looked like Heero - even if he wasn't there - still brought trouble if it was connected to Duo. Quatre was just in time to hear Wu Fei saying. "I didn't know you and Yuy were so close." Before he had to jump between the two. "What's wrong with you two? I thought we're all friends here." Quatre asked accusingly. Turning to Duo he said. "I don't understand what's gotten into you. Sure you're impulsive but being hot headed is his department." He pointed his thumb behind him at Wu Fei who looked irritated at the blondes head.

Duo let out a small grin at the Chinese over Quatre's head. "Sorry Wuffles. You know the name Yuy always gets me riled up."

"Wuffles" glared half-heartily at the long haired teen. "Don't call me that Maxwell." Before Duo could smother Wu Fei with his sugar coated attention Trowa cleared his throat which meant as much that he had something important to say.

"Yes, Trowa?" Quatre smiled sunnily at him.

The tall boy pointed seriously at the Morse machine. "I think we should get back to the matter at hand. I think they are contacting us again."

All boys turned to look at the Morse machine which indeed sprouted rapidly a message stamped on a thin band of paper. Quatre sat at the table quickly analyzing the message with the others reading over his shoulders. "It's not OZ." Quatre said after a moment confirming what Duo had been fearing secretly. "Wait. There's more coming." Quatre said waiting for the message to end.

Wu Fei sent a suspicious glance at 02 who ignored him seemingly busy with staring a hole at the message. "If it's not OZ who is it then? Do you think they know who Kenji really is?" Duo swallowed knowing that Wu Fei was observing him closely. "Spill it Maxwell. What do you know?" The Chinese asked finally.

Quatre and Trowa turned surprised to look at him. "Duo?" The blonde asked raising his eyebrow.

Duo sighed and tugged at his braid. "I was fearing it wasn't OZ."

"Why?" Wu Fei questioned quietly. Trowa only nodded encouragingly.

Duo took a deep breath rattling down everything he had pieced together so far. "I'm being tailed by someone for quite some time now. I received a message on my way to this safe house from G that they were closing in."

"WHAT!" Quatre said shocked. "How could you keep this from us? You endangered us all." The blonde looked outright shocked. Wu Fei was silent. Same for Trowa but that's nothing new.

Duo waved his hand impatiently. "Listen. Keep out of this. I'll take care of it myself. When I was living with the sweepers one of the crew must have recognized me from my former days on L2's streets. Howard had warned me some time ago that someone was tailing me, asking odd questions you know that kind of stuff. I informed G to cover my tracks or well get rid of the problem." Duo shrugged. No one moved a muscle.

"He didn't get the job done." Trowa stated quietly.

The long haired teen nodded. "I guess not. Though I didn't really think he could do something about it. L2 street gang kids are like rats. You can't kill them all. They multiply quicker than you can get rid of them." Quatre frowned at the comparison.

"So basically someone from your old life is keeping track of you and there's nothing you can do about it." Wu Fei muttered darkly. He didn't like it at all if there was an unknown variable. Life as a terrorist was dangerous enough they didn't need any old troubles to mess with their missions now.

"Hey, it's not that I can't get rid of the problem but if you would all use your brains you know who was swamped with missions lately AND then got stuck with a certain someone." Duo said fiercely though he still looked vaguely guilty.

Quatre shook his head. "Well, it's too late now. It looks like they found you at last. Concerning to this message they want to talk to you in person. If you fail to comply well-" Quatre fell silent. They didn't know what could happen to Kenji. The blonde spoke up again. "We have to get Kenji back as soon as possible. If possible J shouldn't even know that we - ugh - lost Kenji. Then we'll think something up to cover your tracks, Duo. Kenji's recovery is priority." The others nodded. Quatre picked up the message they had received from the kidnapers. "I've got the coordinates where they want to meet. I think we should pretend to make a deal with them."

"So we agree to the meeting." Trowa stated a fact.

"I smell a trade here. Kenji for Duo." Wu Fei said darkly. "This is not acceptable." He gripped his katana hard.

Duo shook his head. "I know you're a great strategist, Q-man, but those guys are not soldiers nor working with the usual war codex. If you think they only pretend to harm Kenji then you're wrong. They have no scruple to kill a child."

Quatre looked slightly disturbed but remained firm. "There is nothing else we can do at the moment, Duo. We don't have enough time to do the research and familiarize us with their hide out so an infiltration is out of the question. They give us barely enough time to make it to L2 on time. If we agree to the deal we have to leave early in the morning which leaves enough time to prepare at least some things and still gives us a couple of hours of sleep. All we can do is to pretend to go along with them until we have Kenji back. I know this pretty much leaves you to fend for yourself but I know you can deal with situations like that."

Duo didn't look at all like he agreed but as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around he saw Wu Fei shake his head. The braided teen let his shoulders slump.

Quatre took this for a sign that everything was settled. "I'll send them our O.K. All necessary data will be transmitted to your gundams. Take off is at 4.30am." With that Quatre turned back to the transmitter and Trowa left to get his things ready. Wu Fei followed Duo upstairs.

"It's a shitty plan, 'Fei."

"I know." Said the dark haired Chinese. "But don't worry I'll watch your back up there. Go to sleep now. We'll need your wit tomorrow." With that Wu Fei vanished into his room and left Duo alone in the dark corridor thinking. He had seen the coordinates where Kenji's captors wanted to meet.

Sector 9 on L2.

His old home.

A dark grin made its way on the usual smiling face as a tricky plan formed in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Attention!** I've been asked often to update quicker. Anybody who is reading from the very beginning might remember the times when I was still updating every Friday. If there are enough interested readers I might think it over and I'll start updating again every week. You have to see if I make an effort to update weekly I'd like at least get some responses from those who are actually still reading the story. Though I appreciate very much the reviewers who take the time to leave me a message regularly. I love you guys! Anyway let me know what you want.


	18. Friend or Foe?

**A/N: **Hi guys. I was kinda surprised that so many people actually read this fic, which I seem to write on forever already. Since most of you are happy as long as I keep writing even if the updates are irregular, I won't be updating each week. I'm taking Spanish and Japanese classes now, so I'm quite overwhelmed with work anyway. But I try to get chapters done asap. Alright a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review! It's very encouraging that there is still someone out there who actually enjoys reading Duo's misfortune. **dk-joy** (You seem like a very considerate person. In this chapter Duo is getting bugged again much to his dismay. Hope you don't mind too much.), **Shadow Chaser** (Good question but if I would answer that where would be the suspense? Btw, I already dropped some hints in other chapters.), **CuriousDreamWeaver **(Oh faithful one, I bow before you. Yup, Duo likes Kenji but it's just too hard for him to admit that.), **Mystical-Maiden** (Well, Duo hates to be called a baka by Heero. Wu Fei was pissed and used the word to get Duo riled up. When I write 'baka' is Heero's special nick name for Duo it's only meant sarcastically. Since in this story Heero used to call Duo more often 'baka' than Duo.), **Yasei Raiden** (Well, you won't see much of Duo's plan in this chapter… Great that you still sticking around to r&r!), **Countdown** (Good to hear you like surprises. One is coming right up in this chapter.), **ZaKai** (Yeah, the thing is this story is supposed to be a trilogy and I'm still writing on the first part. That almost makes me cry. That's why I'm thinking to stop after the first part.), **Meestyna **(Really! It's great that you took the time to review.), **Clarobell** (How long this story will be? Originally this whole thing is a trilogy but I'm still writing on the first part. So that makes me think if I shouldn't just stop after I get all this here finished.), **GundamPilot03** (Thank you! Danke! Merci!), **Lady-Frisselle** (Well, I still hope that Duo is going to get Kenji out of there without blowing the place up.), **Gigglegal** (That was a very nice review! You made my day when I read that! Thanks for sticking around!), **LovleySakura** (Ah, someone else who likes surprises. Well, I'm curious as what you think of this chapter.), **Raelyn-Mage** (No, no, no. I could never pair off Wu Fei and Duo. I'm sorry. I think Wu Fei has a good influence on Duo and the other way round. I'm sorry if I made you think that there could be more between them than a developing friendship. That's what both of them need, I think.), **Eternal Sailor Darkness** (Thank you! Good to know you like what I'm writing!), **F-Inu-Demon** (I'm feeling honored. Hope you'll stick around even if the weekly updates didn't work out**.), Meiran Chang** (Wow, that was one hell of a review. Thanks a bunch. I hope I got the dialogue form right this time. My beta-reader is lost forever and I'm on my own again. Btw, you are a very attentive reader but I didn't mention who the voice was in Kenji's head. I also dropped some hints concerning Heero's ability to remember his days as Kenji. Shonen ai would only be probable if I stick with the idea of writing the whole trilogy since it wouldn't fit in the first part.), **Prozacfairy **(I'll try. Duo prefers to do things himself. At least he knows he gets them done and on top of that, right. He's not very trusting in my fic.) and **Kit** (Thank you!)

>> Sorry, about the format. Somehow, different font sizes aren't compatibel with this new programm anymore.

**Chapter 18: Friend or Foe? **

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' Duo cursed inside his head as he wound his way through the L2 colony ventilation system. 'God damn it! You owe me brat. If you wouldn't be such a cute kid I'd probably act more sensible.' Duo knew very well that he'd get in major trouble with his comrades for going against group orders like that. They were in a war after all and solo projects were frowned upon. They had to act as a whole to be successful but Duo kept telling himself that Yuy always did his own thing so he should be excused for doing things his way for once. 'Besides no brat, no asshole,' he reasoned in his twisted logic. It was hard to admit but the 01 pilot did serve a certain purpose even if he hated that guy's guts.

The young pilot robbed on all fours through a very tight spot and kept telling himself that this way would be quicker and much less trouble. He was doing this for their small rebel group and it was definitely better than starting to negotiate with those assholes. 'As if you could make a fair trade with a street gang.' Duo snorted. Having grown up on L2's streets he knew well enough that everybody acted to his own advantage and being part of a gang upped your chances of survival since you had more or less someone watching your back. Survival and security were made in numbers. That he made it on his own after having refused to enter into another gang after his old gang was wiped out by the plague, only spoke for his skill and will to survive.

The slim pilot carefully robbed on his belly though the tight opening and then pulled himself through it with pure strength. He dropped quietly to the ground in a crouch. Right now he was below Sector 9. The government had abandoned this part of L2 after it had been almost completely destroyed in the Eve wars. Now all what was left were ruins and rubble. The floor was bare metal. Only the richer areas on L2 had some artificial grass spots or cemented streets. Below the surface a maze of tunnels spread all over the colony. They were used for transportation, ventilation and to regulate the pressure from the center of the colony where a huge reactor produced the needed energy. In the better parts of L2 those tunnels were lined with shops, movie theatres, fitness studios etc. Though in Sector 9 they were called the catacombs because if you ever took a wrong turn you'd be as good as dead.

But Duo had grown up in this sector and the tunnels proved useful to hide out or to take them as short cuts for raids in the better parts of town. The black clad teen moved stealthily covered by the darkness. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light from the red lights covering the metal walls. Duo turned around a corner knowing that an exit should be ahead of him. He felt the presence before the barrel of a gun was pressed to his temple.

Duo froze.

'What the fuck?' Scythe's pilot narrowed his eyes at the figure beside him. 'How did he do that? Nobody can sneak up on me,' he cursed in his mind. The outlines promised the statue of a boy about his age though the shadows concealed his face even if he was only an arms length away. Duo felt a slight push with the gun and he moved slowly backwards into the dim light. As the figure followed him out of the shadows Duo did a double take.

Before he knew what he was doing he snapped at the other boy. "What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" The shaggy haired boy managed a grin, still having the gundam pilot at gunpoint.

"Good to see you too, Duo. I could ask you the same question actually." The other grinned at him outrageously.

Duo snorted falling right back in his snotty street kid behavior. "You know it takes more than THAT to kill me," he sneered.

"Oh, I think killing you isn't the problem. We got past that. But making sure you stay dead, _that's _giving us some trouble."

Duo frowned. "Us? You didn't leave your pack to team with those idiots above, didn't ya? Oh, and care to take that gun out of my face?" He carelessly slapped the weapon to the side and the owner didn't resist. Instead he put the gun away and leant against the wall crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Raising an eyebrow he asked Duo: "So? And what if I did run with them now?"

"I'd think you're an bigger idiot than you already are," asked the longhaired teen annoyed.

"Gee thanks. And here I am to help you out." He uncrossed his arms and scowled at Duo.

But Duo waved him aside. "Listen. I admit we have a lot to discuss but I'm a bit in a fix here and I have to get going. And by the way I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" The platinum blonde haired teen sighed dramatically. "The mighty Shinigami doesn't need help from anybody."

Duo grinded his teeth. "I didn't ask for that name."

"Yeah, but you get what this shitty place dishes out at you. Just your luck that this nickname sticks to you just like- ouff." The blonde sacked together as Duo had his fist deeply burrowed into his stomach. He grimaced.

"Touchy, aren't we! But face it Duo, death clings to your every fiber and L2 can smell that. They know it, I know it, you know it. There's nothing you can do about it but use it to your advantage." The blonde rubbed his stomach and backed up a bit from the angry teen in front of him. "You can't change who you are Duo. No matter how much you try to fool the others or yourself."

Duo's eyes still blazed but he knew that he had no time to stop and battle it out with the other boy. The issue wasn't worth it. He had more important things to do. The young pilot wordlessly sidestepped the other boy and walked to the ladder behind him.

The other boy sighed and threw his hands behind his head. "You know you didn't really change that much Duo. Still that angry distrusting kid I –" Before he could finish that sentence Duo whirled on him and this time he pointed his gun at the platinum haired boy.

"Shut up, Zen. Don't go there. I left the streets behind to fight those assholes. You know I had no other choice."

The blonde let his arms fall back to his sides and said solemnly. "I know Duo, but that doesn't mean you have to leave us behind, too. We are your family. Even if you don't belong to a certain gang, you still belong to us and not with them. Soldiers, mercenaries, scholars or rich little boys who play war." Zen said disgusted.

"Bullshit. When have you ever cared about what happens to me? All you ever did was trying to get me killed. You can eat your sentimental crap. As if I believe any of the lies you spout and just what would you know about our mission." Duo said with scorn.

Zen tilted his head to one side. "Let me guess. Kill the bad guys? Achieve peace and harmony between earth and the colonies? A better life for us street rats?" The blonde threw his head back and laughed bitterly. "You are full of shit if you believe the outcome of your battle against OZ can change anything here. Take a good look at earth how they deal with slums and street kids there. They are ignored, Duo. Here's no money to make. Therefore we are not interesting enough for those capitalism pigs." He leveled those strange bright blue eyes on Deathscythe's pilot and advanced on him. "Or do you think maybe that YOU have a future out there?" Zen looked intently in Duo's eyes that stared defiantly at the slightly older boy. But the blonde shook his head seemingly satisfied with what he had spied in Duo's indigo colored eyes. "No. You know as good as me that there can be no happiness for the like of us. No matter how far we run or where we hide." The blonde backed off again to give Duo some space.

They were both silent for a minute before Duo couldn't take it anymore. "Why didn't you ever kill me for real if it's that what you are after?" he demanded to know. "As long as I can remember you were interfering with whatever I was doing. Not that it wasn't good training," he mumbled.

Zen laughed. "Oh, come on, Duo. I think you should have figured out by now that I don't want to kill you for real. It's just my job to TRY to kill you. Since you never die anyway why should I hold back and maybe endanger myself?"

For a second Duo could only stare openmouthed at him. "ARE YOU MAD? What kind of twisted logic is that?" he seethed.

"Hey, hey, keep it down. You don't want us to get caught, ne!" Zen tried to sooth the other teen. "And it's really not my fault that you survive the strangest things. Death just has a thing for you." He slapped Duo on the back and laughed nervously. "If a certain someone wouldn't want your head on a silver platter, I think we'd make the greatest buddies."

Duo scowled at him. "Sure."

"Aw, Duo, what's wrong with you? I can't remember you being that grouchy. Where did that carefree attitude disappear to?" Zen put a hand on his hip and wiggled his finger at him.

Duo sighed and raked his hand through his bangs. "Let's just say I had one hell of a week and I am in need of a brat free vacation," he muttered the last part.

Zen looked confused. "Boy, are all the other pilots spoiled brats? Must be tough on you. My sympathy."

Duo laughed but shook his head. "I'll survive that, too." He turned to walk towards the exit but stopped once more. "Look, I promise I'll come back to clear things up with your boss, ok! Don't interfere with the other pilots. This is only between us." With that he walked over to the metal ladder concealed by the shadows. It would lead him up into one of the older ruins where he knew Maze and Cutter and the rest of their gang had their hideout. His sources were very reliable and obviously their gang hadn't changed their headquarters since he had left. 'A very stupid mistake,' Duo thought, but good enough to use to his advantage.

"Don't forget where you belong, Duo. Sometimes it's easy to confuse an enemy for a friend but it works the other way round just as well. Before you go, take this." Zen threw Duo a small object, which the pilot caught effortlessly. Holding it up in the weak light, the object turned out to be a key card. Duo looked surprised at the other boy, raising his eyebrow in question.

The blonde shrugged. "Can't have my favorite sparring partner getting hurt by the likes of those idiots up there. They upgraded the security and the technology around the place." He pointed his thumb upwards and gave Duo a toothy grin. "Good luck, kiddo." Zen tipped his fingers to his forehead in a mock salute and turned to vanish into the shadows.

Duo could make out a muttered "Not that you need it!" from the other boy before Zen's profile vanished completely into the darkness. A grin tugged at his corners as he climbed up the ladder. 'Looks like luck is on my side again.' With that thought in mind he entered the lion's den.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hate it? Like it? Want more? Well, write me! Btw, I really hope you don't hate Zen. He probably won't appear anymore in this part anyway. Only if I stick with the original idea of writing a trilogy he will show up again. But I'm not so sure if I should really do that considering when I started writing on this part….


	19. Rescue what rescue?

Chapter 19: Rescue – what rescue?

BOING The loud bang could have woken up the dead never mind the howling sounds that followed after. Our long haired hero had just very gracefully managed to put a sizeable dent into his forehead.

"What the fuck!" Duo said between clenched teeth. "What kind of idiot locks up manhole covers? It's THE way to get around in this blasted hell hole."

He furiously stared at the offending piece of steal. Duo looked ready to punch it. Since it looked quite solid though he figured it might be better to look for another entrance upwards. Glaring one last time at the annoying metal barrier the God of Death climbed gracefully down way he came. Very carefully of course - ladders could be very tricky.

"It's all that blonde idiots fault. He ruined my karma." Duo grumbled under his breath climbing up the next ladder this time carefully pushing upwards. Zen was probably watching in some hiding place laughing his ass off. The metal didn't give way.

"Damn it. What's wrong with this place!" Duo yelled frustrated and pushed upwards. Unfortunately the metal gave way this time and the cover flew out of his hands and crashed onto the ground with an even louder bang than before.

"God damnit. I could have sent them a freaking postcard to announce my coming. Probably the hole of L2 heard that. Congratulation Duo on being the master of stealth my ass." Duo grit out annoyed. "At least I'm out of this blasted maze."

He heaved himself out of the darkness beneath him and ran for cover. Strangely nobody seemed to care for his loud entrance. "What the hell? Nobody home?" Duo peeked out of his hiding place scanning the area. It seemed deserted.

"Strange." He shrugged, pulled his cap deeper into his face and went on his crusade.

Half an hour later...

"How am I to know where they put that little bugger if there's nobody around to spill the beans!" Duo almost spit out when he had been through floors, rooms and hallways again and again. The youth ripped his cap off in a huff and flung it onto the ground very unlike a fifteen year old.

"Maou?" A strange noise behind him.

Duo whirled around in about a nano second, gun drawn and ready and came nose to nose with - some kind of hairy monster.

"GAH!" The longhaired teen almost jumped a few step backwards. "From what horror movie did you run off?" He eyed the huge creature in front of him suspiciously. 'Boy, is that thing ugly.' Duo let his eyes roam over the huge paws, the black ratty looking fur, the mutilated ears and that thin body. He had seen a species like this in G's tutorials. The humans on Earth kept them as pets. He frowned.

"This is a dog! Aren't dogs supposed to be cute? And smaller? You could be a calf for all I know." He pointed his finger almost in an accusing manner at the giant dog. The animal only snapped after his finger.

"Yikes. Back off you freaking monster. And take it easy. That's only what I learned from old G. You don't have to take it personally." Duo had never met a dog before and that thing looked quite scary in his opinion. Not like the pictures he had seen during his training. It had just tried to eat his finger for gods sake. He wasn't trained to interact with beasts like that. 'Gah, now I sound like Heero already.' L2 only had useful animals like cows and sheeps for the production and the government kept them off-public. He had seen the first real animals on Earth.

The teen backed up slowly. "Listen you big bad doggy. I've got no time for your shit. I have to find that brat. He's a much cuter sight anyways." Duo frowned at his last sentence. That didn't come out right. Anyway G had to update his tutorial. Dogs are ugly, giant, dangerous creatures trying to eat humans. Nothing with cute, fluffy, best friend of man.

Duo had just taken a few steps backwards as he realized the dog was following him. That was definitely not the plan to be tailed by some freaking beast. "Look. Usually I'm not that much of a patient guy. But I can promise you, I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me. It's a deal, ok!" The dog only looked at him as if Duo had gone mad and gave a slow growl. Duo threw his hands up in frustration. "God, know what! I don't care. You freaking bite me, I'll shoot you. And just WHY am I talking to you in the first way!" Duo picked up his cap smashed it onto his head and stomped off. All measures of security forgotten.

I think this chapter is kinda strange. I sat in a ten hour seminar. I thought it would never be over. So I wrote this up. Don't know how the dog got in there. What is it doing on L2 anyway? I already wrote the rest of the 'rescue the brat' mission. Give me a life sign if you're still interested in the story. My updates are lousy, ne! Sorry!


	20. Last resort

Chapter 20: Last resort or A different view of perspective

I have been following this pretty creature for quite some time now. I've never seen such a pretty human in my entire life. It has this beautiful long fur which would dance around its behind when it moved which it did quite a lot.

I admit I'm enamored. But you know when you live in this terribly cold and unfriendly world as long as I, a pretty sight is appreciated easily. What an exceptionel human being! A rare addition to my collection. I better let it not out of my sight. Maybe I can keep it and bring it to my other new pet.

Sniffing the air I wrinkle my snout. The human smells strange for a female. It smells rather like a man. But no this cannot be. He had learned that human beings can be distinguished easily by their smell and their fur. Well, it must be the dirt in this crabby place. This bloody scientist had ruined my good nose. When I get my paws on this crazy old man again I will bite him in his wrinkly ass. Humans are so difficult.

I watched the tall human again. He was kinda sneaking around like he was expecting an attack at every moment. How silly! Didn't he figure out that we were pretty much alone in this bloody district? He also kept throwing me glances. Boy, he didn't really expect me to jump and eat him! I'm such a cute and nice dog. Well, that's at least what the little cub, my other pet, called me. Nobody called me cute yet. You should see the little thing. He's adorable. (Never thought I'd actually say this about a human one day. But hey, my new pet is just half a portion. That doesn't really count.)

The rest of my collection had run for the day as this annoying blue gang would be coming soon. They are really annoying. They are responsible for the absense of my everybody around for the next few miles. Who's going to feed me like that? I'm an intelligent creature enhanced by several treatments but that still doesn't mean I can care for my own food. Not when it was prepared for you your entire life. Anyway that's beside the point. The human is taking too long with his way of advancing into the corridors. Can't he smell that there really is nobody around? Geez. What good use do have humans anyway? I run forward in front of the human and sit on my legs staring into his eyes willing to understand me. I go for telepathy. You never know what kind of talents are hiding in you if you never try it out. So here we go.

Listen human. The blue gang will be here shortly. Follow me to my hideout.

I turned around and ran off. But glancing behind me I didn't see the human following me. No, instead he was yelling at me again. He should really learn how to behave himself in good company. But not one to be intimidated quickly I turned around, ran up to him and made for a big jump. Being the expert I am I managed to land with my paws directly on his chest, resulting in his fall. While he was cursing and wildly swinging his arms not to mention his legs I grabbed his cap with my teeth swung it in front of his face only to sprint of with it firmly secured in my muzzle. If I could have grinned I would as I heard him running behind me yelling obscenities I've never heard before in my life – and my other pets have quite the creative language. I made a turn to my right when I smashed into something soft.

Oooops. Now I kinda bowled over the cub I have adopted for my collection a few days prior. I hope he's still in one piece. I let the cap drop and pick him up by his dirty clothes and he starts clinging to my neck right away. That was what I have feared. This little human really has one damn tight hold on you. It actually feels like he's trying to squeeze your insides out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! You freaking monster! What are you doing with Kenji! Stop eating him! Spit him out!" The human is yelling now at me.

What the hell! Is this human insane? Didn't he ever hear of dogs having a more sensitive hearing than humans? And just why the hell would I eat my pet? That's barbaric.

I feel the little one let go at the voice of the other taller human. "Duo?" The little guy walks around me to see my newest pet. I really think they would go well together. So much cuteness should be prohibited. What an eyesight!

"Duo! Up! Up!" As quick as his little legs would carry him the cub ran over to 'Duo' to attach himself firmly to his leg wailing for Duo to pick him up.

"Kiddo! You're un-fucking-believable! Just how do you manage to always get me into trouble! You could have been killed. What would I have told the others? Jesus!"

Boy, just how stupid can this idiot be! Can't he bloody well see that the cub is actually happy to see him! If he makes the little one cry I will bite him in his butt. For the cubs tears and my ear drums.

I was ready to bite when I saw the taller human soften. He picked my pet up and hugged him.

"Sorry Kenji. Don't cry. You see I was just really worried. Usually I don't have to worry about someone since there is no one I need to worry about. But now there's you and you really scared me, okay!"

Duo looked at the cub. The little ones eyes were dry so I decided to let the taller human live a little bit longer. It really would be a waste to bite him anyway. Way too pretty!

"C'mon Kenji. We'll get out of here now. The raider troops could arrive any minute now."

The little one nodded and latched onto a secure hold in Duo's arms.

They want to leave? But who's going to feed me then? And just how do they want to get out of here? Is that even possible? It irked me that there might be a way to get off this planet and maybe I even might get back to my master. So when Duo, the tall human, ran, I followed him hot on his heels.

I smelled him before I heard him.

"You should head up to the main level my friend. It looks like your comrades are already waiting for you." A shadow lurked on one of the old containers we were passing just now. We were back in one of the bigger halls. I had smelled this odor quite often in the past but never seen a face. No difference this time. Anyway the tall human seemed to trust the voice and we started to look for a working escalator.

It was a sign that the guys in blue were about to arrive. The energy was always switched back on before their arrival. I could imagine their smell and it make me run faster. If they would find me I would suffer just like everybody else. I mean usually the just shot everything that moved.

Duo ran up the already moving escalators. I really hate those. Moving stairs. It feels weird. The human had no difficulty with them though.

"The raid troops will land on the highest point of the building and then move downwards in the complex. That must mean Quatre and the others have a small agile jet. Otherwise it would be impossible to fly so low between the buildings." Duo explained to nobody in particular.

Suddenly there was a huge door which led us into some kind of circular room. Through the windows on the sides we could see that a balcony was lying right behind the other door. After checking it – it was apparently locked - Duo sat the little one down and clambered some pointy things out of his hair. A really neat trick. Too bad I only have a lot hiding places but no hands. Really unfair! Suddenly I picked up footsteps. They were coming. I got restless and ran up and down. I walked up to the Duo and pushed him with my head. You have to hurry they are almost here. And they know exactly were we are. Somehow they always knew exactly where someone was hiding in the building and I knew what happened to those who were found. I pushed the human again so he'd work faster on whatever he was doing with the door.

"Goddamn it, you freaking monster. Let me work in peace or I'll make dog food out of you." He through me an angry glare and went back to work.

Before I even had the chance to consider biting him now for real it made swoosh behind us. A door opened. Unfortunately it was not the one Duo was working on. I sucked in my smelly doggy breath fearing the worst but before I could even think about it, the black clad human was running past me and jumped at the single human who had broken through our locked entrance. He sliced its throat with a dagger before the other even knew what was going on. Taking the dead man's equipment with all the calm in the world Duo walked back to the door and now managed to open it quite easily.

I have to admit I am impressed. I really underestimated this pretty human. Luckily I never carried through with my bitehimintheass plan. All three of us sprinted outside onto a kind of balcony and the stranger of before really was right. Somebody was waiting for us. It looked like a black bird. It even had claws on it. Boy, I just knew who could built tricky things like that. Today turned out to be my lucky day if I wouldn't get shot before. I realized with rising panic that the rest of the troop had found out about the death of their colleague and by now we had bullets flying around our ears.

"Fire! Just shoot them already!" Duo screamed and a black haired and spiky haired youth followed suit. Duo jumped with Kenji in his arms into the jet. I followed him without attracting attention.

As soon as we were in, the jet rose into the air. A blonde was flying it as far as I could see it from my hiding point. The cub was stuffed into a chair and everybody else seemed to fire like crazy at everything that moved beneath us on the balcony. Boy, was I lucky to be in here and not down there.

Duo stopped firing when they were out of range refreshing his stock of weapons. "The real problem is still ahead of us. We need to get past the main ship which is waiting for us on the roof of the complex."

The black haired man shook his head. "Don't worry everything is taken care off. J has given us the jet and G had installed an invisibility cloak like in Deathscythe."

But Duo shook his head. "Once you're out of that modus you are back on their radar and even if you switch on the cloak now. With our steady rising upwards it's absolutely easy for their computers to calculate our position and shoot us down. I just feel in my bones they are just waiting for us to rise over the roof rim to shoot us."

"What!" Yelled the blonde. "But we are only about hundred meters away."

The long haired youth looked to the cockpit. "Listen. Just do as I say Quat. Right before we will pass the roof you will switch on the cloak. This will throw off the computers of our airway for at least a minute. Maybe even longer."

The spiky haired teen looked with a frown at Duo. I felt something big was going on.

"You don't really plan on doing this Duo, right! This is suicide!"

Duo threw his head back and laughed. "C'mon Tro. This is war. We could die any minute. And it's better me than you guys. This is my home colony and I know exactly what I'm in for."

"Duo, this is b-"

"Save it Quatre. You can turn it as you want. I'm going out there and distract them namely trying to shoot down the crew."

"But you'll never get this far." Argued the black haired teen looking very worried.

Duo put on the last of his weapons – he had found some nice equipment in the jet. Then he smirked at his comrades. "Just you wait and see. I have a feeling I won't be alone out there."

Then Duo kneeled down by Kenji's side. "Look kiddo. I have to do my job and kick the bad guys asses. You'll be good and stay with the guys alright! And no funny business this time, ok!"

Kenji looked tearfully at him. The past few days had been horrible being separated from the only people he knew and trusted so far away from his family. I remember him whimpering into my fur in his sleep. The poor kid.

"Don't go Duo. I want you to stay. Don't leave me alone. I want you to come back." Kenji said tearfully.

That should teach those idiots to talk about serious stuff in front of kids. They do have ears and quite an outragous fantasy. It's clear that this produces some kind of horror scenario in my cubs mind.

Duo looked at Kenji's chubby face and those deep blue eyes who stared so innocently back at him. Before he even knew what he did he took off his cross and put it around Kenji's neck. He could feel the unbelieving stares of the others on his back and felt the need to explain. "It's my most prized posession. Guard it for me and I will come back for it. You have to take good care of it, ok! Promise me!"

Kenji grabbed the cross with both hands. "I promise."

Duo smiled, gave Kenji a quick kiss onto his soft hair and then everything went really quickly. They reached the roof and they went into invisible mode. Before the soldiers could even consider to shoot into the clear air Duo dropped out of nothing and started shooting everything what was in his path. Over the confusion of where the teen suddenly came other bullets joined Duo's finding their path into the flesh of many hated raider police officers. Within seconds Shinigami wasn't alone but surounded by the likes of him. And together they brought enescapably death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys. Sorry, if I didn't answer your reviews yet. I will tomorrow. I still don't have a new computer. It totally sucks. I might get a laptop soon. It's pretty late and I'm tired. I hope the chapter is not too confusing and that I didn't make any plot mistakes. I have no spell check programm on this borrowed laptop. So I'm sorry for my spelling & grammar mistakes. Please bear with me. Anyway I consider the next chapter as my last chapter of this arc. Finally! Btw, in case you didn't figure out the narrator of this chapter. It was the big dog Duo was so scared of in the last chapter. Thx for reading & reviewing!


	21. What's left

-1**Chapter 21: What's left**

My eyes were burning and everything I could see was smoke. Someone poked me into my arm.

"Here, have some water, Duo. Good for your throat and you can use it to clean your eyes."

I took the small water bottle I was offered but continued running all the while doing as I was told.

The battle on the roof had been surprising - luckily for OZ - not for me. I had some notions that Zen would kind of show up and pull of some stunt as he usually did when I had been in trouble. But when I dropped onto the roof and I could only think about how to last long enough to shoot the main crew - you couldn't even begin to comprehend what I felt when I saw all the familiar faces which suddenly appeared all around me. It was as if I was one of them again and then I just stopped thinking until we blasted the roof to hell.

Now we were running from the firewall behind us. The whole building was one giant torch. My lungs ached from the smoke I had inhaled but we couldn't stop until we had reached what Solo would call the rats nest.

When we finally reached our destination Zen pulled me aside for a short chat. He grinned and winked at me. A situation like that was normal for this crazy guy. Nothing Zen would loose his humor about. "You can thank me later for my gracious help when you and your buddies won the war for us."

I scowled at him. An image of 01 popped into my head. "I wouldn't exactly call us buddies…" I said with a sour expression.

But Zen only laughed. "Well, I really hope that brat was worth it."

I threw him a quick glance but didn't answer. The brat was my business.

Zen of course wasn't faced by my attitude. "Looks to me like the kid hit a soft spot somewhere in all your blackness." He poked me into the chest and I rolled my eyes.

"The kid is business." I stated firmly.

Zen let himself fall on some blankets. "Hm, still you let him keep your cross for safe keeping." He looked at me sharply. "Don't even argue, I saw it."

I started to feel uncomfortable. Somehow I didn't feel like talking about just why the hell I gave my cross to Kenji - the cross I hadn't taken off since …- since a very long time. I still didn't know why I had done it anyway.

Zen looked directly at me now. "You're getting attached. Be careful. Kids don't tend to live long in a war as far as I know."

"He's not a kid." I saw Zen's eyes narrowing. 'Damn, I shouldn't have said that.'

"That's why I'm warning you."

We looked at each other for a long time. Zen knew what was going on. Of course he knew. He wouldn't have helped me save Kenji otherwise. The blonde knew that the small boy was in reality a valuable pilot to fight OZ.

I sighed rubbing my temples. I needed sleep, a headache was coming on.

"Duo."

I looked up at the serious tone to be greeted by an equally serious expression.

"Yuy and Kenji are one and the same person. Sooner or later Yuy'll be back. Don't get yourself too attached. 01 is nothing like Kenji. You will have to work with him to win the war. Don't make the mistake to loose yourself into hate when Yuy will be back. Kenji is of the past and we need Yuy to pilot Wing. The current situation is only temporary."

"I know. I hadn't planned on befriending the kid. I knew very well that Yuy might still be lurking in there but I cannot just look away when a kid needs help or comfort. You know me. I'm not like Yuy. I don't live for the greater deed. Every single one action leading to the end of the war counts. The end not always justifies the means. That's why I cannot work with Yuy. I just don't like the guy. He would sacrifice L2 without batting an eyelash if it would help that little Earth princess or his mentor's plans. The other pilots aren't any different. Well, maybe not Wu Fei but he has this whole honor and revenge thing going on. He's unstoppable when he thinks it'll bring back honor to his dead clan. Quatre is from an all out different world. Full with politics and strategies I do not give a damn fuck about. And then there is Trowa, a mercenary, I doubt he would care if one of us would go to hell. He doesn't seem to be connected to anybody."

I got myself really worked up about the other pilots and I realized that I might have been too harsh with them but I was missing my gang on L2 so badly, it really hurt to work in a close group and miles were still separating you anyway. I plummeted across from Zen on the dirty ground, holding my head in my hands. Life just wasn't fair. And the war had only just started.

"I wish I didn't hide in G's ship that one day. I wish it had been someone else." I mumbled quietly. "I never asked to be a pilot and fight in the damn war."

Zen's hand came up to caress my hair and I was grateful for him being there. It was so different from when I felt upset in the safehouses. I never had an outlet when I was down and I got everybody so worked up with my nervousness that I often provoked them with my behavior.

L2 was different with its endless streets and junk - one big playground for a street kid like me. Call me crazy but I missed my old home and all its street inhabitants. I hated it to be hold up in a safe house. Only in space I felt remotely free.

"I still believe it was a good thing that G found you that one day. Your talent and spirit is wasted here. Use it for the better and don't let yourself blind by hate. Yuy is only human. It's not his fault that his elders had turned the kid in such a cold stoic person."

I nodded. Still I couldn't help but feeling utter distaste against the Wing pilot. I didn't forgive or befriended people easily as soon as I hold a grudge against them.

We continued to sit silently for awhile until I got restless. It was getting late and it was time to leave. I tried to reassure the older boy.

"Stop worrying, Zen. I don't think Solo told you to be my personal shrink." I winked at him and stood up. "I'm going to contact the other pilots for a rendezvous point. I'll be leaving as soon as I get the info."

Zen looked quizzically at me through his shaggy blonde bangs. "Who said something about worrying?" He smiled slightly. "Guess you don't need any help with getting off the colony…" I was already walking out of the room and waving to him over my shoulder. "Nah, thanks. Guess I owe you enough as it is." I grinned when I heard him chuckling.

It wasn't very hard to find a transmitter when you knew your way around on L2. In half an hour I had Quatre on the self-made phone. "Hey blondie. Hope you guys are safe and sound." I grinned when I heard Quatre's huge sigh of relief over the crackling in the line.

"God, you really are unbelievable. I don't believe you made it out of there alive. It was just like in a movie. Suddenly the place was swamped by those strange people. I thought- Hey, what are you-"

I frowned at the commotion on the other side. "Guys? What are you doing?"

I knew what had transpired as soon as I heard Wu Fei practically yelling into the phone. "You are one crazy idiot. What kind of stunt was that? Are you attempting to get yourself killed at least once a day?" Wu Fei breathed heavily into the phone.

"Oh, how sweet. I didn't know you cared."

"Don't overdo it! We are a team of five and only together we could even assume to stand a chance against OZ."

"You mean four and a half." I interrupted him with a crazy grin on my lips. I had missed talking to the other pilot. I could imagine how Wu Fei would take a deep breath getting ready to start another tirade. But obviously someone thought differently.

A shy voice called my name into the phone. "Duo?" I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the kid's voice on the phone. I didn't really realize just how worked up I've been about Kenji in danger. I knew he was safe with the guys now but it still felt good to hear his sweet little voice.

"Hey kiddo. I hope you're being a good little boy. Don't wreck too much havoc. Not everybody has such great nerves as I have."

Now Kenji was giggling with Wu Fei still grumbling in the background. "I'll be a good boy, Duo." I smiled hearing his sincerity. His next question threw me a bit off guard. "Will you still be my friend when you come back?"

I could clearly hear the worry in his voice. I was baffled; I have to admit that I felt touched that I was that important to the little guy. "Don't worry kid. You are probably the closest being to a friend I had for the longest time. You are carrying my cross, right!"

Kenji was quiet for awhile. Probably fingering the cross I had just mentioned. I still didn't get what came over me when I gave him my cross. It was extremely important to me. My only link to my past. "Okay. Goodbye, Duo."

I didn't get a chance to comment because Wu Fei was back on the phone. "Duo, I have to tell you something. The others thought it best to wait until you were back but-"

"Hold it, Wu Fei. Is Kenji, ok? He just got all serious on me."

"What! Ah, he seems a bit stressed since he's got back, keeps to himself. Probably the repercussions of the latest events. But listen this is rather important-"

"Gah, Wu Fei, can't it wait until I'm back? I have to go now. See ya in a while." I proceeded to hang up on the poor Chinese. Wu Fei was a great guy but when he went into lecture mode it was best to shut him up as soon as possible. Getting my things together it only took me a moment, and then I was off to find a way off the colony.

The travel to our new hiding point had transpired without any troubles. I had a small pack slung over my shoulder while I hiked up the way to the spot where our safe house was supposed to be. I was looking forward to see Kenji and the others again. Zen was right I had indeed been getting attached to the kid and the others as well. They were my new gang and even if it would never be like on L2 I had to live with them. If I really thought about it, it wasn't even that bad.

When I came onto the clearing I could see Quatre who was sitting on the porch talking to Trowa. Wu Fei was on the lawn practicing a round of katas.

"Hey guys. Here I am. The hero of the day." I laughed at their surprised faces.

"Duo!" Quatre jumped up and jogged over to greet me. "It's good to see that you are still in one piece." I embraced him and clapped him on the back when my eyes stopped short on another shadow inside the house which was momentarily lingering behind the mosquito-netted double door. A shadow of a young man. I didn't realize that I stopped breathing when the door opened. Everything was in slow motion when Quatre stepped back to see my frozen expression and Trowa turned to look at what I was staring.

The door opened and closed.

I closed my eyes and I opened them.

The picture before my eyes was still the same.

Heero Yuy. Fifteen once again. With my cross dangling from his neck.

And then I was already lunging at him. "What are you doing with my cross, you bastard! Give it back this instant!" I had Yuy under me on the porch. I think I was pretty much strangling him with the effort I tried to get my precious cross off his filthy neck.

I couldn't think rationally. Everything was just screaming at me how wrong it was. Yuy with my cross. Impossible.

"Duo. Stop it. You're chocking him." Quatre was yelling from far away at me. Suddenly I was being hold back by Wu Fei and Yuy got up from where I had thrown him onto the porch. That asshole was still looking strangely at me - touching my cross all the time. He probably did it just to rile me. Suddenly he came closer and stared coldly at me with hard blue eyes. He took off the cross and threw it against my chest.

"Liar." He spat at me before turning and walking back into the house.

When Wu Fei let me go I practically flew to the ground to pick up my fallen cross, fingering and rubbing my cross like crazy as to clean it from _his _presence. The feel of the cross calmed me down enough to think rationally again. Realization hit me like a bucket of cold water. Yuy was back that meant Kenji was gone. Forever. Changed back into that asshole what was probably enjoying the horrified look I had plastered on my face right now. I felt tears gathering in my eyes and I pressed my index finger and thumb into my eyes to help the pain that I felt building up behind my eyes.

I felt Wu Fei coming up behind me while I sat hunched over on the ground. He squeezed my shoulder. "I tried to tell you but…" He sounded helpless and I shook my head.

It wasn't his fault. I was dumb enough to get attached to the little bugger even though I knew he would only be there temporary. That in reality Kenji was Heero Yuy.

I felt eyes on me and I knew instantly that Yuy was watching this little display of a breakdown. Right in this moment I hated the other boy with every fiber of my being. He had taken away the only person in the world I had come to care for more than a comrade. No matter how irrationally it was to blame Yuy for the situation. I didn't care, I felt empty, furious and embarrassed that my emotions went through with me like that over someone like _Yuy_.

Looking up and seeing Quatre's confused glances and Trowa's calculating look, I got up. I could see that Yuy was still watching me from the window but I didn't care what he was thinking about me right now. All I knew was that I needed to be alone right now. I went to sit on that big stone in the backyard. While wallowing in my own misery, I heard slowly approaching footsteps as to avoid scaring me away. Looked like Wu Fei was still nervous about my mood.

"I hate you." I spat out when the steps stopped. I knew I was being childish and unfair. I now knew what he had tried to tell me on the phone. "Why didn't you wait? Why did you take him without my knowledge to J? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." That was what I regretted the most. I had always thought I'd get to say goodbye. So I could be prepared to be confronted with Kenji's older self again. And that was even stranger. Kenji was Yuy and Yuy Kenji. The world was cruel. How could such a sweet kid turn into such a cold bastard? But that didn't matter now anymore. Yuy was back. He had killed Kenji with his mere presence.

The anger felt so unbearable, I snapped when the one behind me touched my shoulder blade. In a mere second I turned and swung my fist. It was caught in a strong hold and my eyes widened slightly when I stared once again in those familiar blue eyes. It pained me to see those eyes now glazed with coldness. Right now they bored questioningly into mine and I gritted my teeth. What was Yuy thinking? Couldn't he just stay away from me? But of course he had to rub things in. He was probably just here to make fun of me and my sentiments for a child that was long since dead.

"You." I spat out. "Isn't it enough that you got your body back? I don't want to see his eyes with the expression of a cold bastard."

Yuy's lips only curled and he snarled right back. "Well, I can only advise you to better accept the fact that I _am_ Kenji. That we are one and the same person."

"Liar! You are a liar. You are nothing like him."

"You are calling me a liar?" Heero Yuy looked at me like I was crazy. "_You_ are calling _me_ a liar?" Yuy was almost whispering with a voice that could have cut steel. The hairs on my back stood on end but I didn't give way. "If I remember correctly you were the one who said that we would still be friends when you come back."

As soon as the words left his mouth all the blood drained from my face. His blue eyes were still piercing into my own shocked eyes and if I didn't know it any better he looked hurt. His hand let my fist go and my arm fell weakly to my side. I tried to form words but all my thoughts were jumbled in my mind. "How…how could you know that?" I already knew the answer but I think I just had to cut deeper into my own flesh. Yuy tilted his head to one side and his eyes flashed at me. My world was reeling. My headache returned full force and my body rebelled against the overexertion of the last days.

"You seem to forget _Duo_ that I _am_ Kenji. I do remember. You said you would still be my friend. But you lied. You don't deserve to be anybodies friend if you cannot even uphold a simple promise. And here I thought you were different. Thought that I knew you better than that but I guess all you will ever be to me will be one ignorant little street rat."

With that the Japanese turned and almost flew from the scene. His words had been bitter and hateful. Never had Yuy said anything comparable. The Japanese boy had admitted that he remembered. At least his last day as Kenji. Who knew how much more did he remember? How couldn't he have given them a sign that he was still lurking in Kenji's mind? I had told him a lot of things about myself. I felt utterly betrayed. Even if Yuy hasn't ever been my friend, I felt like a friend had ratted me out on a secret. But instead of trying to hunt him down and make sure he stayed quiet, I just felt numb. Numb and cold. I sank to the ground and clutched my cross as I curled up like when I was a small kid.

To be continued….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry that I could not write a proper end. This is only the end of the first part. (Some of you might remember that it was planned out as a trilogy.) I do not know when I will continue writing. But after a review from one of my longest readers I decided to make an epilogue which will either appear at the end of this story or stand alone. Anyway it will clear some things up between Duo and Heero and show how they will come to terms with some things which will eventually even lead to real friendship. I hope this is satisfactory enough for you until I will get on with the next part.


End file.
